


No Secrets in the Apocalypse

by VBabe16



Series: No Secrets in the Apocalypse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU/No Negan, Anal, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intersex/Daryl Dixon, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse(mentioned), Paul sings and Daryl loves it, Platonic Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBabe16/pseuds/VBabe16
Summary: From a very young age, Daryl knew he was different. His mother tried protecting him from the truth; but, after her death he had no one to protect him.He hid his secret well for years, but there are no secrets in the Zombie Apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't quite follow the tv series and there will be time jumps from season to season. This is my first Walking Dead fanfic and I am very excited.

Daryl always knew he was different. From a very young age, he felt different. His mother was protective of him, hid the truth from him, simply saying he was “one of God's special angels.” His father hated him, and never hid that. Merle never acted any different, still giving him the “tough love” act. When his mother died in the fire, Daryl felt some remorse. He missed the she would call him “her angel.” 

It wasn't until Daryl was eleven that he understood why he was different. The blood and the pain freaked him out and he panicked, crying and sobbing to Merle. When the other boys in school found out, they were merciless. The girls looked at Daryl with disgust. The nurse in the school was kind, smiling sweetly and explaining to him that he had both male and female genitalia and that his breasts would probably grow soon. They never did, and Daryl was thankful enough for that. He could hide a pussy. He couldn't hide breasts. 

Middle school wasn't too rough. He always managed to be prepared. He hid at the neighbor's trailer during his cycle so his father wouldn't found out. For once, he was thankful for his mother hiding the truth about what a freak he was. High school wasn't easy. It became harder and harder to hide his cycles. Every month, the cramps and bloating getting worse and worse. They would get so bad he didn't want to move. He started missing school, and eventually got kicked out.

Not that it mattered. He wasn't learning much of anything. With his dad beating him and the bullying from the athletic boys, he didn't want to be there, anyways. He spent most of his days in the woods, teaching himself to track and build snares. With Merle in prison and his dead beat dad, Daryl was too young to work, so he had no food in the house. He lived off wild life critters. The forest was his home, the animals his family and his freedom his own. 

When Merle was released on parole, Daryl knew his freedom was gone. Their father died from kidney failure, so they left the shack and drifted across the states on motorcycles, sticking to one town only while Daryl was on his cycle. Merle wasn't as cruel as Daryl thought he'd be. He still called him names. “Pussy” and “Darylina” being his favorites. Daryl brushed them off. Merle had done more for him than anyone, if he was out of his “PMS” pills (as Merle called them) Merle would go out and get him more. Whether he stole them or bought them, Daryl didn't want to know. 

When the Apocalypse happened, all Daryl could think was “Fuck.” As soon as he was able, he stocked up on Pamprin, Midol, tampons and underwear, even going as far as grabbing as many boxes as UTI medicine as he could. He used to never get them, but as he got older, they became more frequent. 

 

Shane was a worry. Daryl stayed as far away from him as possible. He was one of them jock types that would tell every secret anyone had, screaming it at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, they didn't have to cross paths too often. He was too enamored with Lori. Unfortunately, shortly after arriving to the group, Daryl's cycle hit when he was hunting. He had felt the cramps in his thighs and hips and leaned against a tree, relaxing his crossbow from his tired arms.

Daryl panted a bit, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Merle was off in Atlanta with most of the group and Daryl's bag was in their tent. He swore softly, feeling the throbbing between his legs. 

“Daryl?” Lori's voice was soft, worrisome. 

Daryl tensed and looked over at her. “The fuck ya doin out 'ere? Shane's gonna throw a fit if 'e catches ya by yerself...” He glared at her, tightening his grip on his crossbow and listening for any walkers near by. 

“We needed some water for laundry.”

“... The lake's in the other direction...”

“I know... I... just needed some time away from Shane's lustful glare.”

Daryl snorted softly. He couldn't blame her. The man was practically sniffing at her ass like a horny ass mutt. Lori smiled a bit. 

“Are you alright? You look.... flushed.”

“'m fine. Jus hot as fuck out 'ere.”

She nodded a bit and glanced down, her eyes widened. “Daryl! You're bleeding!”

Daryl stood straight and looked down between his legs. “Fuck...” He winced, thighs cramping and back flaring in pain. 

“What happened? Are you bit?”

“No, 'm not...” He leaned against the tree again and stared at her. He didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone, but he needed her help. “... Can ya do somethin fer me?”

She stared, a bit wide eyed. “... Yes.”

“Can ya keep a secret? If ya tell anyone about this.... I will kill ya.”

She swallowed thickly, she's seen how ruthless he could be, with a knife and his crossbow. “Yes. I promise.”

“Don't give a shit about promises.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “In mah tent, in mah bag, the green one, is a box of.... of tampons and some Pamprin. I need ya to bring me some along wit some pants 'n underwear.”

She stared at him, a bit shocked. “Daryl... you're... are you a...”

“Jus go! I ain't tellin ya nothin else!”

She jumped a bit and turned, hurrying away. When she got back to the camp, she looked around cautiously, making sure Shane or Merle weren't around. The away team hadn't come back, yet, and Shane was standing at one of the trucks looking at a map. She snuck into the furthest tent and knelt by the green bag, she opened it, feeling a bit of relieve at seeing the many baggies of tampons, bottles of pamprin and... women's underwear. She grabbed a pair of underwear, some jeans from nearby and stashed a couple tampons and a bottle of Pamprin in the jeans pockets. 

With a heavy sigh, she peeked out of the tent to make sure no one was looking. Satisfied she was safe to leave, she hurried out and started back into the woods. 

“Lori?”

Lori stopped in her tracks and bit her bottom lip. She turned slowly and smiled sweetly. “Shane...”

“Where're you goin? What were you doin in the Dixon's tent?”

“D-Daryl-”

“What about him?”

“He... he...” Her mind and heart raced, trying to come up with an excuse. “He fell out of a tree and scraped his leg. He asked me to get him some clothes while he patched himself up.”

Shane raised an eyebrow at her and reached out for them. “I'll take them to him.”

She flinched back, nearly tripping. “No! No... I'll do it. He asked me to.”

“Why's it matter?” He reached for them again, and glared when Lori flinched back a second time. “The fuck, Lori? What's it matter who he asked?!” He yelled. 

Lori glared at him. “He doesn't trust you! He doesn't trust any of us! He trusted me with this and I'm going to go through with it!” She turned and ran from him, ignoring him calling for her to come back. She retraced her steps and thought she was lost when he wasn't where she'd left him. “Daryl..?”

“Over 'ere...” The man peeked out from behind a tree. “Anyone follow ya?”

“No... Shane tried stopping me. I told him you fell out of a tree and scraped your knee.” She walked over to him, clutching the clothes to her chest. 

“Fell outta a..” He growled a bit and snatched the clothes from her. “Like I'd fall outta a fuckin tree...”

“What was I supposed to tell him?” She glared back. “Check the pockets..”

He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a tampon and the bottle of pain killers. “.... Thanks.”

Lori blinked, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She flushed a bit and looked down. “Your welcome..” She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He opened the bottle and popped a couple pills. “Sorry... I should've grabbed some wat-” 

Daryl swallowed them dry, then produced a bottle of water from the pocket of his cargo pants and took a long swig. “Still 'ere?”

“... Shouldn't I keep guard while you change?”

Daryl eyed here. She had a point. Merle wasn't here to watch his back. “... Fine... jus'.... turn 'round.”

Lori smiled a bit and turned around. She heard the rustling of his pants hitting the forest floor and couldn't help blushing a bit. Despite his bad temper, lack of personal hygiene and harsh tongue, she had to admit he was a handsome man. She could hear him grumbling. 

“Fuck... hate how heavy it gets.” Daryl muttered, using his already soiled underwear to wipe up the blood from his thighs. 

“.... So... what do you... characterize yourself as..? Male or female?”

“Why're ya talkin..? Keep watch.”

“I am...” She glanced over her shoulder, catching a glance of his penis. She blushed heavier and looked away. Thankfully he hadn't seen her. She bit her bottom lip, hearing the crinkling of the tampon packet and Daryl grunting as he pushed it in. 

“... Male.” It was so quiet, she almost didn't hear it. She felt somewhat accomplished that he was opening up to her. 

“... Are they always heavy?” She asked. 

“Yeah... painful fuckers.”

“You were certainly prepared.”

Daryl snorted, pulling the panties up and then the jeans. “Yeah, bet none'a ya thought 'bout it.”

Lori giggled a bit. “No... I was more worried about Carl.” She hear footsteps behind her and soon Daryl was passing her. “I can wash those if you want.”

“Nah... don't need no one seein 'em...” He tossed them over the edge of cliff and down into the river. “Merle better bring back some damn clothes.” He turned to her and stared.

She had so many questions, but bit her tongue. She didn't want to push him. 

“.... 'm gonna wash up later, but I dunno when Merle'll be back. Would ya... come wit me 'n keep watch fer me?” The slight flush to his cheeks was endearing. 

Lori smiled. “Of course... just let me know when you're going and I'll come with you.”

Daryl nodded a bit. “C'mon, I'll take ya back ta camp.” He grabbed up his crossbow and the string of squirrels and started walking back to camp. Lori followed after him, stopping when he did. He leaned against a tree every once in a while, trying to ride out the cramping and reaching down with one hand to rub at his thigh and massage the muscle. 

Lori watched him, occasionally glancing around. “... Mine were always pretty bad, too.”

Daryl glanced at her, but remained silent. 

“Rick was always worried, asking me if I needed anything and always bringing me chocolate, saying it was a “peace treaty.” She giggled a bit, hands behind her back. “I admit I was always bitchier when on my cycle.”

“.... Merle always calls me a pussy cause the pain gets so bad.”

“They just don't get it, do they?”

Daryl smirked a bit, licking his lips. “Nah..”

“... Can you... are you able to have kids?”

“... Get a cycle, don't I?”

Lori blushed a bit. “So... yes?”

“... Yeah. Not that I want any.”

“So... did you take birth control?”

“Why bother when I ain't havin sex?”

Lori frowned. “You're a virgin?”

“Ain't no man that wants ta have sex wit a freak.” Daryl whispered, standing off the tree and continuing to walk.

Lori followed after him, staring at his back. She was quiet for the rest of the walk. When they got to the camp, she walked over to Carl and hugged him close. Daryl watched them for a moment before going back to the forest to find those deer tracks again. Later that night, he caught Lori alone after getting Carl down for bed. 

“Can ya come wit me?”

Lori smiled and nodded, following after his brisk walk into the woods and to the lake. 

“Shane yer husband?”

She faltered at the unexpected question. “Uh... no... he's just a family friend... my husband's partner.”

“Yer husband ain't here?”

“... No. He was in a coma in Atlanta.... when it was bombed by the military.”

Daryl slowed his brisk walk, allowing her to catch up with him and walk beside him. “Sucks ass...” He mumbled. 

She smiled up at her tearfully. “It does... “

“How long was ya married.”

“8 years...”

“Mm...” Daryl grunted, quietly. 

“... So... you've never been in a relationship?” She glanced up at him with a soft smile. 

“... A couple... jus never got very far. Only had one I wanted ta... y'know.. go all the way wit.”

“What was his name?”

“Derek...”

“What was he like?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. “Playin twenty questions, are we?” He asked with a hint of a smile. He looked ahead again and spoke after a moment. “He was... nice... bit of an asshole, but... never ta me. Always said 'e had a soft spot fer me cause I's cute. No matter how I fought 'im 'n tried ta... hide... 'e always came back, bringin me flowers 'n chocolate.” He snorted. “It was all in jest, 'e's teasin me.”

“What happened?”

“We's makin out in mah hotel room one night, getting' real heavy...” Daryl blushed. He couldn't believe he was telling her all this. It was nice though, talking to someone about his past. He couldn't talk to Merle about it. “I freaked out. He went fer my pants 'n I jus... I panicked I guess... started screaming 'n throwing things at 'im... told 'im ta leave. Merle 'n I left the next mornin... I never saw 'im again.”

Lori wanted to reach out and hug him. He seemed like he needed it, like he'd been needing one for a long time. She refrained, however. She's seen how he reacts to anyone touching him. “... Sucks ass.” She said, instead. 

Daryl looked down at her, brows furrowed. Then he chuckled, and then burst out laughing, leaning against a tree. She smiled and started giggling, but stopped upon seeing the tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. She watched him slowly come down and wipe at his cheeks, streaking dirt across his tanned, weathered skin. He sniffled. 

“Hormones, right?” Lori whispered. He nodded and started walking again. 

When they got to the lake, Lori turned her back and listened as he undressed, she heard a plop of something heavy being tossed into the water and then him wading out to wash off. She wondered briefly if it was safe for him to be out in the lake while on his cycle and glanced over her shoulder to ask when she spotted his back. The deep scars littering his back made her throat tighten. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and looked forward again. He always made sure to always keep himself dressed, never taking his shirt off; and, now she knew why. She stood quietly, many thoughts littering her mind. She heard a shuffling to her left and thought maybe he was done, so she turned to ask and instead screamed when a walker, a particularly nasty one grabbed her. 

“DARYL!”

Daryl turned abruptly, eyes widening when his friend(?) hit the ground. “LORI!” He scrambling through the water and grabbed his knife from his boot. He lunged at the walker atop Lori and yanked it back by its shirt, it was heavier than he expected and it took him a second. Lori sobbed a bit, helping to push the walker off of her. He thrust the knife into the back of it's head and tossed it aside, panting a bit. He looked down at her tear streaked face. “Ya okay?” He asked, helping her up gently. 

She latched onto his bare chest, shaking and sobbing into his shoulder. Daryl tensed, fists clenched at his sides, but he let her calm herself down against him. After a moment, he gently pushed her away. “... Sorry.” She whispered. 

“.... Ya ain't on watch duty no more...” Daryl muttered back. He turned away, wading back into the water to quickly finish rinsing off. She giggled softly, turning away again and focusing on keeping guard. 

When they got back to camp, Shane walked up to them. He saw the blood on Lori's shirt and pants and glared. “What happened? Where've you been?”

“Daryl was teaching me to take on walkers.” Lori said, standing straighter.

Shane turned to Daryl. “That ain't your business, Dixon! Lori, if you want to learn, I can teach you! You could've been killed!”

“I wasn't! I wondered off on my own and Daryl saved my life. He then gave me a few lessons on holding a knife.”

Daryl stared at her, a bit impressed. 'Damn bitch can lie wit the best'a them.' He held back a snort.

Shane went to grab her arm. “I don't want you with him, anymore, Lori.”

Lori stepped back. “You are not my keeper, Shane! I'll speak with who I wish, so leave me alone!”

He reached to grab her again, only for Daryl to step in front of her. “Back off, Walsh. Lady said ta leave 'er 'lone.”

Shane glared at him, but everyone was watching them now, so he walked off, kicking a rock as he left. 

Daryl turned to Lori. “Ya okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you...”

“Ya got bad taste in men, Lori...” Daryl smirked a bit and turned, heading to his tent. 

Lori watched him go. For a redneck, he was the kindest person she ever met.

 

The next day, Daryl left at first sunlight to try to find the tracks of that buck again. He was more successful this time, only to discover a headless walker by the buck's corpse and the walker's head chomping away at air. He threw a fit and shot an arrow at the walker's head, grumbling about getting them in the head. 

“I do now.”

The voice was deep and gruff and it sent a shiver down Daryl's spine. He looked up into blue eyes and wanted to lose himself in them. The deputy was handsome, hair that seemed to want to curl and a five o'clock shadow that Daryl wanted to pet with his hand. Daryl swallowed the emotions down, glaring at him instead. When he found out they'd left Merle in the city and that the deputy was Lori's handsome, he panicked, his throat closed up and so he lashed out, throwing his line of squirrels and trying to take Rick down. 

Daryl didn't want to feel these emotions, glaring into Rick's eyes as Shane held him down. When Rick offered to go back into the city to retrieve Merle and his bag of guns, Daryl felt himself calm down. He would have his brother back, he would have him only safety blanket returned to him. He agreed to go with them. Lori wasn't too happy about Rick leaving again, but she knew he would be safe. As they were leaving, she approached Daryl. 

“Daryl...”

Rick turned, hearing his wife's voice calling the ill-tempered man's name. He watched Daryl turn to her, tensed by his gaze soft when they landed on her. He couldn't her what they were saying. They're voices were too soft. 

“Will you protect him for me? I just got him back, I can't lose him again, I can't go through that again.” Lori whispered, reaching to touch Daryl's forearm. 

Daryl stared down at her. He only wanted to watch his own back and get his brother, but staring into her soft eyes, he couldn't say no. “... Yeah. I'll make sure 'e comes back safe... ya jus worry bout yerself and yer boy.”

Lori smiled. “Thank you, Daryl...”

Daryl grunted and turned away. He glanced over at Rick, watching as Lori hugged her husband tightly. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He was always attracted to the ones that were unavailable. He climbed into the vehicle they were taking to the city.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time skips in this chapter.

Staring down at the severed hand in horror, Daryl could feel the emotions welling up. Everyone around him was quiet, scared of the red neck's outburst; and, oh, did he outburst. He paced the roof top, screaming and crying, glaring at everyone around him. Rick had the decency to look a little ashamed and worried; but, when Daryl lashed out at T-Dog, the deputy held a gun to his head, telling him to calm down and that they'd find him. He couldn't have gone far. Daryl lowered his crossbow. He could track Merle's blood so long as his brother left him a trail. 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as the cramps hit, he looked at T-Dog and asked for a do-rag. The man frowned a bit and handed him one, watching as Daryl gathered his brother's hand in it. Glenn closed his eyes in disgust as Daryl put the hand in his back pack, but said nothing. With Daryl in the lead, the headed back down the steps, Daryl's eyes often falling to the floor for blood drops.

Staring into Rick's eyes as the deputy convinced him not to go along after Merle, Daryl found himself torn. Talking about family and understanding how he feels tightened Daryl's throat and he swallowed thickly. Lori's request hung heavily on his heart. As her words rang in his head, he nodded ever so lightly, responding not only to Lori, but to Rick. 

“I could do that...”

Sitting in the lab, talking about the guns, Daryl could barely focus. The Pamprin was wearing off. His thighs ached and he felt tired, only half listening as Glenn explained to them how he and Daryl would be one alley and Rick and T-Dog in another two blocks away. Daryl looked at him, half way impressed with Glenn's strategy. Going down the ladder, Daryl had to stop briefly. He heard Glenn hit the ground and look up at him. 

“Daryl... come on...”

Daryl glared down at him, but continued down the ladder. He loaded up the crossbow and watched as Glenn made his way out to the street. He had not expected some asshole kid to come out screaming 'Ayudame.' Daryl growled in irritation. He was not in the mood for this. His back hurt from climbing down that ladder, he would need to change his tampon soon and he was getting a headache. 'Man, fuck this asshole!' Daryl thought and spun around. 

 

As Rick went through the bag of guns, Daryl paced, trying to convince him to leave Glenn. He refused to go back to camp, to Lori, without Rick. The group needed them guns, he didn't understand why Rick was going to give them away for some Chinese (Korean, whatever) kid. When Rick looked up at him and said “Never said I'd do that.” Daryl wanted to sigh and roll his eyes. They were going to a gun fight and he could hardly walk. 

Listening to Rick and G talk, Daryl found himself respecting Rick. Yes, he gave away some of their guns, but for a lost cause, a good cause, but a lost one. Leaving Atlanta, they found their van missing and Daryl immediately knew who took it. He groaned internally as Rick growled out Merle's name. 

 

The attack on the camp had been ruthless. Daryl managed to sneak away for a bit as everyone sorted out the walkers from their dead and argued about burning the bodies. He went into his tent and zipped it up. He'd managed to not bleed through the tampon, but it came very close. He popped two Pamprin and sat there for a minute, massaging his thighs and breathing out deeply. 

After taking a moment, waiting for the medicine to kick in, he returned outside to start helping with the dead. They discovered Jim had been bit and Daryl opted into putting him out of his misery and tried to take a pick to the man, but Rick held a gun to his head again. As he walked away, Lori followed after him. 

“Daryl, Daryl wait...”

Daryl stopped and turned to her. “What?” He growled. 

“... Your brother...”

“Gone..” Daryl mumbled, continuing to walk away. She followed him again. 

“I-I'm sorry...”

“He ain't dead, Lori... jus' gone... out there somewhere.” He stopped again and looked at her. 

“I thought he was cuffed...”

“He cut off 'e's damn hand and cauterized it. He's a tough sumbitch, he'll be fine.”

Lori stared up at him. “Daryl... thank you.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. “Fer what? I didn't do nothin'.”

“You kept your promise... you brought Rick back to me.”

Daryl sighed and looked away from her. “Yer husband has a damn death wish... want ya ta know this.”

She smiled a bit and looked down. “I know. He can be... reckless. He's really caring and will do anything to protect us and everyone around him, even strangers.” 

Daryl snorted. “'ve noticed...” He glanced over at Rick and watched him lead Jim away. “... Go be wit Carl... I gotta help wit these bodies.”

Lori nodded and watched him go, walking over to Ed. 

Daryl stared at the man. He knew Ed's kind. Abusers. He held the pick ax over Ed's head, only for Carol to stop him. 

“I'll do it. He's my husband.”

The hunter stared down at her, then slowly lowered the weapon and handed it to her, backing up silently. He watched her take the pick ax to Ed's head again and again. He knew what she was going through. When his father had died, he'd felt anger and guilt. He hadn't quite grieved, almost thankful the bastard was dead, and then guilt for not being sad his father was dead. Merle hadn't cared one way or another, hadn't even shown up to the funeral. 

Lori's proclamation of “we bury our dead” hit Daryl hard. She'd glared at him as she said that and then walked away. He hadn't meant to upset her, a person he calls his friend. He just didn't believe that burying wasn't enough. If he'd been bit and killed, he'd want to be burned. He believed that if some day, the walkers all died out, the land may need to be reused. At that point, the bodies would be be exhumed and burned anyways. Daryl shook his head and walked away and into the woods to maybe go hunt. 

 

At the CDC, Daryl was actually thankful to have a shower. The hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles. He didn't take too long, just long enough to relax and wash himself down. He couldn't help but think of Rick, the water droplets running down his skin and wet hair curling around his ears. He could feel his dick getting hard, curling against his hip. 

“Shit...” 

He closed his eyes tightly. Rick was Lori's husband, his friend's husband. He pushed the thoughts away, to the far reaches of his mind, and thought instead of some nameless, faceless man. Hard muscles, long hair, large, rough hands pinning him to a wall or mattress. He would be passionate, but gentle; loving and maybe a little bit kinky. He would bite and caress, hands everywhere, holding him close. 

Daryl moaned softly, leaning back against the wall and stroking himself, slowly at first. His other hand drifted down between his legs and he panted. They'd been on the road for days and his cycle had been over for a couple days. He pushed a finger into himself gently, grunting a bit. He stroked himself faster with his other hand, thighs spreading a bit more as his finger thrust into the knuckle and back out to the tip and then back in again. 

It didn't take him long. It'd been a while since he'd been able to do this to himself. As soon as he added a second finger, he moaned a bit louder, his imaginary lover pounding into him faster and harder. Within minutes, his back arched and he released, his muscles quivering and tightening around his fingers. He panted heavily, slowly pulling his fingers out. The shower washed away his cum and he reached over to shut it off. He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. 

When Daryl left his room to explore, he tended to get stir crazy very quickly in a room with no windows, he saw Shane head into Lori and Rick's room. Frowning, he stepped quietly up to the door and waited, straining to hear anything. After a couple minutes of silence, he stepped away to leave and then heard Lori cry out. Daryl paused and looked at the door, thinking maybe he imagined it. His stomach felt tense. He had a bad feeling. 

The hunter reached for the door handle and opened the door slowly, just enough for him to peek into the room. His breath caught at what he saw, Shane pinning Lori to a table and Lori struggling. Daryl immediately entered the room, strolling over to them and yanking the back of Shane's shirt and pulling him over the woman. Shane stumbled back and fell on his ass, looking up in shocked confusion as Daryl stepped in front of Lori. 

“Dixon!” Shane growled and stood up, drunkenly grabbing the back of the couch to hold him up. 

“Yer drunk, Walsh, go ta yer room 'n sleep it off.” Daryl growled back.

“Stay outta this, Dixon! This ain't yer business!”

“It became my business when ya tried ta rape my friend!” Daryl clenched his fists, glaring at Shane and ignoring Lori as she gripped the back of his shirt.

Shane glared at him. He was tempted to beat the redneck up, but in his drunken state, the redneck would probably win, so he turned and stumbled out of the room, returning to his own down the hall. 

Daryl waited until the door was shut to turn and look at Lori. “Ya okay?”

Lori smiled thinly. “I am now.” She whispered. “Thank you, Daryl.... I can't believe he did that to me.”

“Man's an ass, Lori... as I said, ya have bad taste in men.” Daryl crossed his arms, staring down at her sternly. “What got ya'll started in the first place?”

She shrugged a bit, staring down at the ground, hugging herself. “My grieve for Rick, I guess. Shane got Carl and I out of the city and to safety. He's been keeping us safe. I've always thought if Rick and I never got together, I probably would've ended up with Shane.”

“Dunno what ya see in the guy, ain't got nothin goin fer 'im but 'is good looks.”

Lori smiled some. “Not yer type?”

Daryl scoffed. “Hardly...”

“What is your type, then?”

The hunter shrugged, looking down shyly. “I dunno.... kind eyes, long hair... strong jaw and gentle hands... someone who teases me, but loves me even wit all my faults...”

“I'm surprised, Dixon...” She smiled teasingly. 

“Bout what?”

“You act all tough, but you're really quite the romantic, aren't you?”

Daryl blushed and shifted on his feet. “Man, shut up...” He grinned and looked down. 

Rick walked in at that moment and stared at them. “.... Daryl? What're you doin in here?”

Lori cleared her throat and stepped back. “Daryl... was just helping me get a book down from the top shelf.”

Daryl's heart raced and he turned, reaching up and grabbing a book and handing it to her, not even paying attention to the title. When Lori looked down at it, she couldn't help smiling some, thanking him quietly. Daryl mumbled and walked away, passing Rick and leaving the room. Rick watched after him, raising an eyebrow. 

 

When Rick took Shane down, Daryl forced his growing feelings for the deputy down. Rick was a strong man, both physically and mentally. He was Daryl's ideal man, but Rick was married. Frustrated, Daryl grabbed the ax again and started ramming at the door again. Being trapped in an enclosed building and being blown to bits was not Daryl's idea of death. If Daryl was going to die, it would be at his own hand. The door in front of him opened and he yelled at the others to go, to run. As they ran down the hallway, Rick holding his crossbow, Daryl, for once, felt like himself. Slamming the ax into the window, he felt alive. 

When they lost Sophia on the road, Daryl didn't hesitate to try to go looking for her. A little kid lost in the forest during the zombie apocalypse tore at his heart strings. Sophia didn't deserve to be out there by herself. She was a good kid. He couldn't stand to see Carol's heart broken face every time they returned empty handed. It made his resolve to find the little girl even stronger. Rick getting crestfallen every time they returned without her tore at Daryl even more. He tried so hard to protect the little girl only to lose her. It wasn't Rick's fault, and Carol blaming him was completely uncalled for. He kept his mouth shut, however. The woman was merely scared.

When the woman on the horse came to them and asked for Lori, Daryl's heart skipped a beat. He watched in horror as Lori climbed onto the horse behind the girl. 

“Ya kidding me? Yer jus' gonna trust 'er!?”

“She knows Rick! If Carl really is shot, I need to be with him!” Lori's face was pale and she gripped the woman tightly, hands shaking. 

“Lori...” Daryl gripped his crossbow tighter and glared at the woman in front of his friend. 

“My name's Maggie Greene. If you're that worried, you can come to our farm.” She stared Daryl down and gave them directions to the Greene farm and then turned and rode off. 

Daryl watched after them, mind and heart racing with worry. He turned to the others. “Don't jus stand there! Ya heard the lady! Let's go!” He turned and quickly made his way back to the road to get the RV. 

When they got to the farm, Daryl found Rick sitting outside on the porch. He was pale and shaking, tears streaming down his face. Lori soon stepped outside and ran her fingers through his thick curls. He reached up and held onto her hand tightly. Daryl approached quietly, looking up at them. 

“... He gonna be alright?”

Lori smiled a bit. “Shane went with Otis to get some supplies, they should be back soon... I hope.”

Daryl nodded, shifting his crossbow in his hand. “Ya'll need anythang?”

Rick shook his head. “Jus... have every one get a camp set up. Soon as I know Carl's fine we need to get back to searching for Sophia.”

Daryl nodded. “'course...” He turned away and walked back to the others, helping them set up a camp. 

Rick looked up at Lori. “For being hot tempered, he's very caring.”

Lori nodded, watching everyone work together under Daryl's command. “He's a good friend, Rick.”

 

After his fall into the gorge, Daryl couldn't help feeling stupid. He'd been mad when Lori told Shane he'd fallen out of a tree, and then turned around and fell off a horse, down a steep hill and pierced himself with one of his own damn arrows. Lori didn't say anything about it, but he could tell she was thinking it from the way she was smiling at him, that teasing glint in her eye. 

“Don't say a damn word, woman.” Daryl grumbled at her. 

“I wasn't going to.” Lori bit her lip, trying to keep the smile down. She sat on the bed next to his leg, sniffling quietly. “It's terrible about Otis...”

Daryl grunted softly, munching on the bread Carol had brought him even though he wasn't hungry. He'd seen the way Shane was looking. Something went down, something completely different than Shane's story had gone down. Lori knew it, too. “Ya gonna say anythang ta Rick?”

Lori tilted her head. “About what?”

“Yer suspicions about Shane.”

“No... are you?”

Daryl shrugged. “He wouldn't believe me, but he might believe ya. Yer his wife, after all.”

Lori shook her head. “Shane and Rick have been friends longer than we've been married. He holds Shane up on a throne.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “What is it ya people see in 'im?”

She simply giggled and shook her head again. “... Daryl... can you... keep a secret?”

“Who the fuck am I gonna tell?”

“... I'm pregnant.”

Daryl blinked and stared at her. “'n yer tellin me, why?”

“I don't have anyone else to tell. I think the baby might be Shane's.” Lori sighed. “... You're my friend, Daryl... the only one I can trust right now.”

“What 'bout Carol?”

“She's got too much going on, what with Sophia missing. She's even worse now that you're injured and no one is looking for her daughter.”

Daryl grunted. “Way ta make me feel worse...”

“I'm sorry, Daryl... I didn't mean it like that.”

The hunter shrugged. “So... what're ya gonna do?”

“I can't exactly go to an abortion clinic. I have to keep the baby.”

“Ya gonna tell Rick?”

“I... I don't know.”

Daryl studied her, setting the bread aside and tiredly laying back against the pillow. Lori teared up a bit. She was obviously scared. The further along she got the harder it would be for her to move around. If Hershel didn't let them stay on the farm, she would become a burden on everyone. She would have to eat more so the baby could grow; and once the baby was born, it would become a danger to all of them if they couldn't find somewhere to hole up and ride out this damn shit storm.

“I ain't gonna let anythang happen ta ya, Lori... neither is Rick.”

Lori looked up at him. 

“And ya ain't gonna be a burden on anyone, least of all me. Like ya said.... we're friends.” Daryl closed his eyes, the pain meds kicking in and making him sleepy. 

Lori smiled tearfully, reaching to hold his hand. He flinched from the contact and looked at her, eyes droopy. When he saw it was just her, he relaxed and let her hold his hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone knocked on the door and entered. Rick walked in and stared at the scene before him. His wife tearful and holding the hunter's hand. 

“Rick... is something wrong?”

“Uh... Carl's awake... Lori, are you alright?” 

Lori stood form the bed, releasing Daryl's hand. “I'm fine.” She passed Rick, hurrying to her son's side. Rick stared at the sleeping hunter on the bed. He didn't quite trust Daryl. Too many times he'd caught him with Lori in a suspicions circumstance, whispering to each other and standing close. Daryl seemed like a good man. He'd been able to track Sophia up until the river and he often went hunting, making sure everyone had plenty to eat. Still, it was hard to read him.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and tragedy ahead... just warning ya'll.

Rick follows Lori out to the fields when she asks to speak with him. Listening to her talk and confess about Shane, he can only think of Daryl. He'd never seen Shane and Lori spend much time together, but he'd seen her with Daryl often enough. They'd been having troubles in their marriage since before the apocalypse, so he couldn't help being suspicious of her now. 

“Is it just Shane?” He asks her. 

Lori furrowed her brow, thoroughly confused. “Of course! What? You think maybe I'm sleeping with Dale, too? Rick, please... I thought you were dead! Shane told me you were! He said he listened for a heart beat and couldn't find one! I saw the military drop a bomb on the city!”

“Lori... you and Daryl have gotten close...”

“He's my friend, Rick! You said yourself he seems like a good person, and he is! He was out there searching for Sophia while you were giving blood to Carl and Shane was just sulking around the farm! He got hurt!” She was pissed. How could Rick accuse her of sleeping around? 

Rick rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Lori, I just... I still don't trust Daryl. He's a wild card.”

“Maybe if you actually spoke to him like a normal person than a wild animal, you'd see that he has a lot to offer to this group! He's been providing for us since the beginning!”

“Lori, you're acting like you're in love with the man...”

“I'm not! Rick, I love you! Even if I was, I'm hardly his type.”

Rick raised an eyebrow at her. “How do you know his type?”

“He told me. Like I said, we're friends. He opens up to me because unlike the rest of you, I treat him like a normal person and not some hot head who's going to blow up any minute.” 

Watching her walk away, Rick felt a bit guilty. He rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled deeply. So maybe he had been treating Daryl badly, he hadn't meant to. After the incident with Merle, he didn't know what to make of the younger Dixon. He paused in his thoughts. Lori's pregnant. Shit. 

 

Losing Sophia had been hard from them all, most of all Carol. As Daryl held her back from running to the little zombie girl, his heart felt heavy. If they hadn't wasted so much time, they could've found her. His hatred for Shane grew. Carol sobbed in his arms and he held her just a little bit tighter to him, his heart breaking for her. He looked over at Lori, seeing her clutch Carl, the boy sobbing into her stomach. Rick was tearing up a bit as well, holding his Python out and firing a single bullet into the girl's head. Daryl closed his eyes tightly, willing away the tears and resting his forehead against Carol's back. 

 

Watching the farm get over run and Carol climbing on the bike behind him, Daryl felt his chest constrict. He prayed Lori, Rick and Carl made it out alright. He rarely ever prayed to a God he didn't believe in, but this moment seemed to need it. With a quick turn on his bike, they zoomed away, Carol sobbing into his shoulder and hugging to his back tightly. Normally, Daryl would flinch away from the contact, but he was growing fond of Carol. 

He figured everyone would be heading back for the car with the message to Sophia, so he directed the motorcycle back to the high way, thankful to find that he was right. As he and Rick shook hands, Daryl felt lighter. Their entire group made it out alive, except for Shane and Sophia. He felt a bit of remorse for Shane. For all his faults, he protected the group. While his intentions weren't the best, the man still tried. He just lost himself to his greed and fear. Daryl knew what that was like.

 

Being on the road during winter was harsh. Game became easier to track with the snow, but harder to catch. He couldn't stay away too long because it was cold and the sun went down sooner. Most animals went into hibernation, so finding good game was few and far between. Lori was getting bigger with the baby in her belly, so she needed to eat more. While walkers became slower, other people became more desperate, therefor more aggressive. 

They couldn't stay in one place too long. With less food, they all became weaker, fighting became harder. They were a big group, sure, but they didn't all know how to fight. They trained when they could, but it was hard to focus in the cold and while hungry. Rick ignored Lori most of the time. Her pregnant belly only served as a reminder of Shane. He protected her, of course, made sure she had plenty to eat, but was cold to her otherwise. Daryl served as Lori's support. If she became sick or cold, he was there at her side, holding her hair back or giving her his jacket. She tried to refuse, but he was adamant.

In one particular house, Daryl was upstairs, trying to ride out his cramps. He'd lost some of his supplies and used the last of his pain medicine last month. He'd found some tampons in the house, thankfully. Sitting in the upstairs bathroom of the house, he listened through the open door as Beth and Maggie sang softly, trying to comfort their father and quell Rick's rage. He heard soft footsteps on the stairs and opened his eyes as Lori looked into the bathroom. 

“Are you okay, Daryl?”

Daryl grunted, closing his eyes again. He felt Lori slowly sit next to him and relaxed a bit. Her presence was fairly calming to him. 

“Are you cramping?”

“Yeah... s'bad. Bein round people jus makes it worse.”

“Do you... want me to go?”

“Nah... yer pretty cool.” Daryl grinned softly at her. She giggled a bit, then winced and rubbed her large belly. “This baby has strong legs...”

Daryl stared at where she was rubbing. “... What's it like?”

She smiled. “Kind of weird... but I like it. I've always enjoyed being pregnant, as painful as it is.” The hunter nodded quietly. “Would you like to feel?” After a moment's hesitation, he reached for her stomach. She took his hand and placed it at the top right about where her ribs would be. “Press down and rub a bit...”

Daryl swallowed thickly and pressed down gently, so scared of hurting the baby or Lori. Lori simply smiled and pressed his hand down harder and made it rub in tiny circles. When the baby kicked back, Daryl jumped a bit, trying to take his hand back. She held his hand down. 

“It's alright...” With a sigh, he held his hand there, staring in amazement as the foot moved against his hand. His eyes wide and he smiled up at Lori, She grinned back. “It's weird, isn't it?”

“Hell yeah, it is.” He held his hand there, feeling the baby move. 

Lori watched them, her smile slowly falling. “Daryl.... I know you don't make promises, but.... can you make me one more?”

“Hm?” The hunter merely hummed, too enamored with the kicking baby. 

The woman swallowed tearfully. “Daryl, I had a c-section with Carl.” She felt his hand tense and his eyes slowly rose to meet her's. “I'll more than likely need a c-section with this one.”

“.... What're ya sayin, Lori?”

“I.... I'm not going to survive having this baby.”

“Lori.... don't...” Daryl removed his hand, looking away from her. 

“Daryl, look at me... please. I don't want Carl or Rick to have to put me down... I need you to do it.”

“I ain't doin shit, Lori!” Daryl stood up and paced the small bathroom. 

Lori sobbed quietly. “I want you to protect this baby...” She grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks and gently pulling him to kneel in front of her. “Okay? I need you to promise me this. Promise me you'll protect this baby. Rick isn't going to be able to. He's going to lose himself when I die. Someone needs to be there for this baby when it's born.”

Daryl's eyes filled with tears. “Ya can't do this ta me... yer my friend, my best friend.”

“I know, Daryl... and you're mine, but you're the only one I can trust to protect this baby. Promise me you'll protect this baby, and this group. You'll protect Rick, Carl, Carol... our family.” She held his face in her eyes, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Okay?”

Daryl nodded, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder, his hands resting over her belly. 

“And Daryl... you have to protect yourself, too. You can't protect our family if you're dead.” She felt him nod against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back. She sniffled, petting his hair. “Your hairs is getting long... it looks good.” She whispered. “I love you, Daryl... you're my brother.”

Daryl sobbed harder, clutching her shirt.

“Lori? Are you up there?” 

At Carol's inquisitive voice, Daryl stood and wiped at his cheeks. He helped Lori up and hurried down the stairs and out the door. 

“Daryl?” Carol watched the hunter hurry out the door and looked up as Lori followed him down the stairs at a more sedate pace, a hand over her belly protectively. “Is something wrong?” Lori shook her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She sighed when Rick followed Daryl out the door. 

“Daryl...”

“Not now, Rick... ain't in the mood.” 

Rick grabbed his arm, stopping him from going too far. “What were you 'n Lori doin?”

Daryl glared at him tearfully. “None'a yer damn business.”

“She's my wife! That makes it my business!”

“Well, ya sure ain't actin like her husband!” Daryl yanked his arm out of Rick's grasp, his throat closing up at the hurt look in Rick's eyes. He sighed and shifted back a couple steps. He hated being close to Rick, hated what Rick made him feel. “Look... nothin's goin in between Lori 'n me, Rick. She's just my friend, she's like a sister ta me.”

Rick glared a bit. “Yeah, that's what Shane said, too. That didn't stop him from getting her pregnant.”

“Rick! There ain't nothin between us!”

“Prove it, Daryl!”

“'m gay, Rick! I like dick, alright?! Ya satisfied?!” Daryl blushed and looked away. 

Rick stared at him in shock. So that's what Lori meant when she said she wasn't Daryl's type. Rick cleared his throat, hands resting on his hips. “... Sorry.”

“Fuck off...”

Rick smiled a bit. Daryl's tone was harsh, but Rick had come to know him. He may say harsh words, but he really actually needed the company. “... Are you alright?”

“'m fine... jus... worried bout Lori is all.” The hunter whispered, running a hand through his hair. She was right, it is getting long. 

Rick nodded. “Me too. I know I'm not being a good husband, I just need to focus on protecting the group right now.”

“'s fine, Rick... she's hurt, but she understands. I don't mind bein there fer her, like I said, she's... she's my sister.” Daryl blushed a bit. 

“... Thank you, Daryl. I don't know where this group would be without you.” Rick reached out, gripping Daryl's shoulder. 

It just made the hunter blush harder. “Fuck off...” He said, softer this time with a shy smile and pink cheeks. 

Rick chuckles. “You're kind of cute, Daryl.” He removed his hand and walked back to the house. “Don't stay out too late...” He said and walked inside. 

Daryl watched him go. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, heart pounding and butterflies in his stomach. “God dammit, Rick Grimes.”

 

When Maggie walked to them, Carl at her side and baby in her bloody arms, tears streaking her face, Daryl knew exactly what happened. Lori had been complaining of contractions the last couple days, unable to sleep or eat they were so bad. Daryl had been right beside her up until the walkers got into the prison. He felt like a failure. She'd wanted him to be by her side, wanted him to be the one to put her down. Judging by the look on Carl's face, Carl had been the one to do it. Daryl's heart broke to pieces. Losing Lori hit them all hard. Rick fell to the ground, screaming and crying out, sobbing hard. 

T-Dog was dead, Carol was missing... Daryl felt like everything was falling to pieces, like finding this prison had been a mistake. He'd failed Lori on multiple accounts. He sat in one of the cell blocks, knife in hand and punishing the ground with it, occasionally banging his fist against the wall behind him, punishing himself for his failures. The cell door in front of him kept opening, hitting the dead walker on the ground in front of it. Finally, he had enough. He yanked the dead walker aside and pulled the door opening, staring in mild shock at Carol on the ground in front of him. 

Daryl knelt to her and she smiled weakly at him. He sheathed his knife and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She weakly hugged his neck as he carried her back to cell block C, calling her Hershel and laying her on the cot in the cell she'd claimed. Hershel looked her over and said she was fine, just dehydrated and exhausted. The hunter stayed with her, gently giving her water and watching her as she slept. 

When Hershel said the baby girl needed to eat or she would die, Daryl immediately volunteered. He failed in saving Lori, he would not fail in saving Lori's baby. He grabbed his crossbow, back pack and keys to his motorcycle. 

“My bike is faster, so I can only take one person.”

Maggie immediately volunteered, grabbing a second backpack and hurrying out with him. She mounted the bike behind him and hugged his waist tightly as they rode. When they arrived at the nursery school, she had a good feeling. The place seemed virtually untouched. It was dark inside. They searched the entire place for walkers, finding nothing but a raccoon in a closet, which Daryl immediately shot with his crossbow. 

“Got dinner...”

Maggie made a face, but didn't argue. She walked to the cabinets and started searching through them, smiling happily when she hit the jackpot and started loading her backpack with formula, bottles and diapers. Daryl did the same, checking all the other rooms and cabinets. 

“Can ya make formula wit water?”

Maggie chuckled. “Of course, Daryl. What else would you make it with?'

“I dunno.... milk?”

“Daryl, formula is just powdered milk with nutrients and vitamins.” She zipped up her back pack and stood. “Woof, that's heavy. How exactly are we getting these back to the prison on your bike?”

“We'll make do.” The hunter grunted. “C'mon, lil' asskicker needs ta eat.”

Maggie and followed him out to the bike. “You and Lori were close, weren't you?”

Daryl paused by the bike, staring at it. “... Yeah.... she was like a sister ta me.”

The farm girl blinked. “Oh... I-I thought... you were...”

“What? In love wit 'er? Why's every one think that?”

“... You supported her through the whole pregnancy. You were a better husband to her than her real husband.”

Daryl sighed. “Rick.... Rick was a good husband. She loved 'im 'n 'e loved 'er... was jus.... bad circumstances.” He mounted the bike, back pack on one shoulder so Maggie could clutch the other. 

“So, you didn't love her?”

“I did... jus not like that. Ya done?”

She nodded and held his shoulder tightly as he revved up the bike and took off back toward the prison. Daryl could be very surprising. When they first met, he didn't trust her. He seemed very standoffish and callous, but he risked his life to find that little girl. On the road, he supported Lori when Rick didn't. He was a very integral part of their rag tag family. 

When they got back to the prison, Daryl hurried to make a bottle for the little girl, following the instructions on the bottle of powdered formula. When he finished the bottle, he went to hand it to Beth, but she shook her head and held the baby out to him. 

“Lori would want you to.”

“B-But I've never...” Daryl blinked. He'd never held a baby before. Beth arranged his arms and slowly set the bed in the cradle of his arms. The hunter swallowed thickly, staring at the little girl. He tilted the bottle and pushed the nipple against her lips, smiling when she latched on immediately and started suckling. “Yeah..? Ya like that, huh... lil' asskicker.” He grinned up at their family, who all smiled and chuckled at the baby's new nickname.

“You're pretty good at that, Daryl.” Glenn smirked. “You sure you ain't never held a baby?”

“Nah... Merle slept around, but he always made sure ta wear a condom or that the whore he was wit was on birth control.” Daryl looked back down at the baby, smiling and seeing hints of Lori, and Shane, in her sweet little face. He swayed slowly, tempted to start humming, but there was too many people around. 'Maybe when we're alone, huh, lil asskicker?' He thought. He looked up and noticed Rick wasn't around. “Where's her daddy?”

Everyone went quiet and looked away from him. Glenn sighed and spoke up. “He's... down in the basement with an ax killing all the walkers.”

Daryl frowned. “'e should be 'ere...”

“The man just lost his wife, Daryl. Give him a break.” Maggie whispered. 

Daryl shook his head and looked back down at the baby. Lori's words rang in his mind. 'Protect the family. Protect yourself.' He was tempted to go down there and try to talk some sense into Rick. On the other hand, the state the man was in, he may not recognize Daryl and take the ax to his head. He opted to stay with the baby and continue feeding and holding her. “This formula won't lost ferever. We'll need ta make a run, soon. She's gonna need some clothes 'n toys.”

With Rick MIA, Daryl decided that to protect the family, he would take over as leader.


	4. Ch. 4

Daryl panted heavily, eyes closed tight and hands gripping the shop's counter in front of him. Being on his cycle during a run was the worst. He'd taken a Midol before they left the prison, but that was nearly seven hours ago. He hadn't expected they would be gone this long. Really, by now, he should've known to expect the unexpected. They'd come across a small herd on the way home and had to turn around and find an alternate route. As they were driving through this swanky little town, Maggie spotted this store and told Daryl to pull over so they could check it out. 

Daryl hadn't wanted to. He was already starting to feel the effects of his cycle, but at Maggie's stern glare, he gave in and pulled the Sedan over. Now, an hour later, his head heart, his uterus was throbbing and his thighs were protesting his weight. He groaned painfully, leaning his head against the glass on the counter in an attempt to cool off a bit. 

“Daryl, are you alright?”

Daryl smiled some at the soft voice. He glanced over and saw Lori, long hair up in a ponytail and wearing one of Rick's shirts. “'m fine, jus crampin. Y'know how my cycles are on the first day.”

“.... Excuse me?” Maggie's pissed tone broke the image of Lori and Daryl turned his head to stare at her. 

A long silence passed between them. Maggie raising an eyebrow and Daryl standing straighter, unsure how to proceed with this situation. Maggie and Beth had both started their cycles that morning as well. Daryl had wanted to laugh at the coincidence of it all. He supposed that if you spent enough time around the same women, your cycles and moods really did sync up.

“Are you mocking us, Daryl Dixon?”

'Shit! I've incurred the wrath of Maggie Greene!' Daryl thought. In the months(year?) that he'd known Maggie Greene, he'd been able to avoid the wrath of the farm girl. He'd seen Glenn and Rick on it on multiple occasions and he wanted no part of it. She was scarier than Mrs. Kinsely who was his 4th grade art teacher. Without thinking, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I'm a hermaphrodite!”

Maggie's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Over her shoulder, Daryl saw Glenn walk into the room, looking down into his dead flashlight. 

“D'you guys got any extra flashlight batteries on you?” He asked, not bothering to look up.

Maggie thrusted her flashlight at him. “Here! Use mine! Now go away and don't come back for five minute at the least!”

Glenn blinked, slowly taking her flashlight and looking between the two. “Everything alright?”

“Everything's fine, Glenn. Daryl 'n I just need to have a little talk. Now, go away, sweetie!”

The Korean man frowned, but didn't want to argue with her. So, he turned her flashlight on and walked away, going up the stairs to see if he could find anything else of use to them. As soon as he was gone, Maggie stepped closer to Daryl.

“You wanna repeat that?”

“.... Not really.” Daryl whispered. 'Shit...' He couldn't believe he just told her that. He stared down at his feet, not wanting to look up at the farm girl. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and flinched a bit, but didn't push the woman away. 

“Daryl, I ain't gonna think any differently about you if that's true. In fact, it would explain a lot.” She smiled, looking up into his blue eyes. “Rick's always sayin you can be moodier than Lori during her first trimester with Carl.”

“Prick...” Daryl's heart clenched at the mention of Lori. He still hadn't quite gotten over her death, neither has Rick. Their MIA leader spent more time in the basement generator room or outside the prison's perimeter chasing ghosts than he did leading them. Daryl had put this run together with a bit of help from Glenn. The hunter wasn't even sure if Rick knew his baby's name, yet.

Maggie gently placed her hand on his cheek. “Is it true, Daryl?”

“Yeah...” Daryl rasped. “Lo- she was the only one that knew. She... she helped me on more than one occasion.”

The farm girl nodded. Daryl had no reason to lie to her. He'd never once lied to any of them, if he made a mistake, he owned up to it and fixed it if he could. She believed him whole heartedly. “Alright, I believe you.”

It was the hunter's turn to stare, shell shocked. “Jus' like that?”

“Well, are you lyin'?”

“What? No! 'Course not!”

“Then, yes. Just like that.”

Daryl eyed her suspiciously. “Ya ain't gonna tell no one?”

“Do you want me to?”

“.... No.”

“Then, no...” She paused. “Would you like some Pamprin?”

The hunter stood straighter like he was a druggie having withdrawals and someone was offering him his addiction. “Y'got some?”

Maggie chuckled and reached into her back pack. “Yes, Daryl. I have some.” She opened the bottle and shook two of the pink pills out and held them out to the hunter. 

“Are ya sure? Don't ya need them?”

“It's a new bottle, Daryl... I just opened it this mornin. Take them.”

Daryl reached out and gently took them from her palm. He took his bottle of water off the counter and tilted his head, letting the pills slip into his mouth, he took a large gulp of water and swallowed the pills down. Maggie smiled, watching him affectionately. 

“I'm going to help Glenn finish checking this place. You stay here and rest, let those pills kick in. Here's a granola bar if you start getting nauseous. I know taking those pills without food can sometimes have an affect on me.” 

Daryl slowly took the bar, smiling shyly. “Thanks, Maggie...” She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then hurried upstairs to find Glenn. He watched her go, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He could hear them upstairs, giggling and probably messing around. 

With a bit of a smile, he closed his eyes and let himself relax for just a moment. He thought of Rick with his slowly growing mountain man beard and rough voice. His blue eyes staring sadly and unseeing out across the field, probably envisioning his dead wife. It broke Daryl's heart. He missed the way Rick used to look at him, eyes clear and staring straight into the hunter's soul. He used to feel naked under that intense gaze, but he had grown used to it, wishing those eyes would look in his direction whenever Rick was lucid. He missed Rick's gentle smile and playful voice, teasing Daryl about his hygiene and used the lavender oil on his crossbow. He just... missed Rick.

 

When they got back to the prison, little Judith was crying. Upon seeing Daryl, her eyes teared up more and she cried louder. Daryl grinned, setting his bag and crossbow down and taking her from Beth. 

“Hey now, lil' asskicker, what's the matter, girl?” He held her close, her hand latched onto his finger as she settled down. Her legs kicked under the blanket as she drew his finger into her mouth. Daryl chuckled, letting her suckle on his finger.

“She always calms down when you hold her, Daryl.” Beth smiled, folding Judy's blanket.

“How long was she cryin?” Daryl asked. 

“Just a few minutes... Rick was in here and started yelling something about ghosts in wedding dresses.”

Daryl knew exactly what she was talking about. He'd been seeing Lori, too. Maybe not in wedding dresses, but he'd seen her a couple times. He looked down into Judy's face and got an idea. “Hey, where'd Rick go?”

Beth blinked, looking up from the blanket. “To his cell, I think...” When Daryl started walking toward the stairs, she tensed. “Daryl, don't take Judy to him! He's only held her a couple times, I don't trust him.”

Daryl smiled. “Don't worry, I ain't lettin anythang happen ta her... or Rick... I promised Lori.” It was the first time he'd said her name since she died. Beth frowned, but she didn't stop him again as he started up the steps. He stepped up to Rick's cell and knock on the brick. “Rick?”

The curtain was drawn aside and Rick stared at him. “Daryl? When did you get back?”

“Jus a few minutes ago... it's about time ta feed Judy. Did ya wanna do it?” Daryl asked, looking up at Rick from watching Judy suck his finger. He was glad he'd washed his hands before entering the prison. 

Rick stared at the baby in his friend's arms. “... Nah... you do it. She seems ta like it when you do.”

Daryl stared at the object of his affections. “... Rick... she's your daughter, not mine. Don't get me wrong, I love her as if she were my own, but she was born of your wife and best friend-”

“Shane wasn't my best friend! Not after what he did, tried ta do!” Rick gripped the curtain in his hand. He glanced over Daryl's shoulder, seeing his wife in her wedding dress standing on the landing of the stairs. 

Daryl stepped into his line of sight again. “Rick... I see her, too...”

The man's eyes snapped back to Daryl's. “.... You do?”

“Yeah... not all the time. S'only been a few times, but yeah... I do see her.” The hunter whispered.

Rick teared up a bit. “What does she want..? Do you know..?”

Daryl hugged Judy closer, stepping up to Rick. He wanted to reach up and push that curl behind the other man's ear, but he refrained. He didn't want to creep Rick out. “... I think... she wants us ta move on.”

“I-I can't... she was my wife... the mother of my children.”

“I know, Rick... I miss 'er, too... she was like a sister ta me. She was the only one I ever told any'a my secrets ta, the only one who really listened ta me when I's... havin problems.” Daryl teared up, biting his bottom lip. 

Rick's throat tightened. “Daryl... I'm sorry... I... I should've been there for you. I knew how close you two were. You needed someone to be there... and I was... I lost myself...”

“Rick... stop... she was yer wife. You needed ta grieve.. I understand...” The tears started spilling and Daryl cursed himself and his weakness for Rick Grimes. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to will them away. His breath caught in his throat when he felt strong arms go around him. “Rick...”

Rick Grimes was hugging him, being careful of the baby, but hugging him, tightly. His hand was in Daryl's hair at the back of his neck, other arm wrapping tightly around his waist. Daryl's heart raced. He could smell the cologne Rick wore, something he'd found on a run, and Rick's distinct scent, gun powder and sweat. Daryl pulled his finger out of Judy's mouth. She was asleep by now. His hand grabbed onto Rick's shirt tightly, right over the man's heart. He lowered his face into Rick's shoulder, sobbing and shaking. It was the first time Rick had ever given him a full on hug. They'd shaken hands, patted each others shoulders or back, even giving a side armed hug when Daryl had returned after a long hunting trip one winter day.

With a thick swallow, Rick stepped back, his hand sliding from the back of Daryl's neck to his cheek, holding there for a second. “... Can I hold her?”

Daryl stared at him for a moment, relishing the feel of Rick's rough hand on his stubbled cheek. “... Yeah...” He rasped, holding Judy out to him, his hand slowly releasing his dark gray button down. 

Rick released his cheek to reach down and take hold of the baby girl. He smiled wide. “She's beautiful...”

Daryl smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah... she takes a lot after Lori.” The ex-deputy brought her to his chest and stepped past Daryl, going downstairs to get a bottle. Daryl stood there in front of the cell. He could still feel Rick's hand in his hair, smell his cologne and sweat... feel his body heat. Daryl reached up, rubbing at his mouth. He walked down the iron walk-way and into his own cell, closing the curtain behind him and sat on the bottom cot. Covering his face, he let more tears fall. 

 

When Daryl heard that Merle was alive, he didn't know what to feel. He'd finally managed to become a person without a brother, finally managed to become someone who could love themselves at least part of the time. He wanted to go and get his brother, but Rick was begging him not to leave. 

“I need you!” Rick whispered. Daryl could hear the urgency in his voice. He knew he was Rick's right hand man, just like Merle had been the Governor's. Staring into those blue eyes, he wondered how many times Rick had said those exact same words to Lori, but in a different context. “Are you with me?”

Daryl's heart was torn. He needed his brother, his brother needed him; and then, he wondered.... which brother was he talking about? “.... Yeah.” 

Escaping the Governor with Merle, Daryl thought that maybe Merle could be part of the group; but, when Maggie and Glenn fought against them, Daryl knew it wouldn't work out. Leaving Rick, and the family, had been the hardest thing Daryl had ever done. It was harder than leaving Atlanta without Merle. He knew Merle wouldn't understand. Merle had never understood Daryl. Even knowing Daryl's... predicament... he still thrusted ugly ass women in Daryl's direction and called him a pussy when Daryl refused to sleep with them. 

After a day with Merle, seeing how his brother worked like they were still in the old world, Daryl knew it wouldn't last. He missed Rick's smile. He missed Judy holding his finger in her tiny hand. He missed Carl's teenage attitude, Beth singing, Maggie and Glenn being lovey dovey, Carol's motherly touch... he even missed Hershel's damn speeches. Kneeling there on the ground, Merle staring at the scars on his back, Daryl knew exactly where you belonged. 

'Promise me you'll protect the family...'

Daryl closed his eyes. He stood, shrugging his back pack on, grabbing his crossbow and walking away. 

“Where you goin?”

Daryl glared over his shoulder at his brother. “Back where I belong!”

 

When that arrow pierced the walker's head, Rick stared at it, nearly going cross eyed. He gasped, trying to catch his breath and pushed the walker away. He looked up the hill, seeing Merle in the corner of his eye slashing and slurring at the walkers around them. Daryl was just a few feet ahead, pulling another arrow from the under belly of his bow. His muscles bulged as he pulled back the taut string to load the arrow. When their eyes met, he nodded at Rick as if saying “I'm home.”

 

When the Governor fell, the prison took in all the Woodbury people, at least those that wanted to be there. They made the prison a home. Rick and Carl began farming. Daryl went out to the forest and gathered some pigs for them to raise, even found a couple horses. He taught Michonne how to track so they could work together to find the Governor. He was quickly becoming everyone's favorite person. Every morning he came out to get some food, everyone was saying “Morning, Daryl!” “Hey, Daryl!” “What's up, Daryl?” He ignored them, but the family teased him. 

“Just so you know, I liked you first.” Carol said with a teasing smile. She hand him a plate of venison. 

Daryl grinned a bit. “Shut up...” He took the plate, eating with his fingers and ignoring the fork she tried giving him. Really, she should know by now that he don't use utensils if he doesn't find a need to. Normally, he hated having fans, but the Patrick kid was alright. He was a good kid. He still licked his fingers, though, just to tease him.

Watching Beth kiss Zack made Daryl's heart clench. He was happy for the girl, finding something good in this fucked up world. He just didn't want anything to happen to him. He would have to be the one to tell her about it. “'S like a damn romance novel...” He grumbled as he walked past her. 

“Love you, Daryl!” She yelled over her shoulder. 

“Fuck you!” Daryl yelled back. He never meant it in the harsh way, it was simply his way of saying it back. She knew it, if the giggle that echoed meant anything. 

Ever since Rick decided to stop going on runs and become a farmer, it took a little pressure off Daryl's shoulders. He hated Rick being out there, especially in his state of mind. Daryl had to watch his back closer than ever. However, Daryl also hated leaving on runs, saying good bye or take care. He knew Rick worried. So, he always gave Rick a reassuring pat on the shoulder, or stomach, also checking to make sure the man was eating properly. 

 

When Zack guessed homicide cop and Michonne started laughing, Daryl looked at her. “What's so funny?”

She grinned. “Nothing. It just makes perfect sense.”

Daryl smirked a bit. Zack was right, not about him being a homicide cop, but about how he is at the prison. He was on the council because Rick couldn't be. He wanted to help people, because he enjoyed it. He was... surly.... because he had to protect his secret. He teased Zack, saying he was right and he just didn't like talking about it. When he smirked, the kid knew he was wrong. Michonne laughed at them and shook her head. Daryl liked Michonne, she was a good person..... a good match for Rick. He could see it happening. Maybe not now, maybe not too soon... but some day. 

 

Telling Beth about Zack had been hard. She made it easy, too easy. She didn't even cry, which confused Daryl. He thought she liked him.

“I don't cry anymore, Daryl...” And she hugged him.

He frowned. He didn't hug her back, he couldn't bring himself to. So, Daryl walked away and went into the showers. He was cramping a bit. His cycle was coming. As he sat on the bench, hair wet and clinging to his tank top, Carol came up behind him to comb his hair. 

“What're ya doin?”

“Well, you won't do it. So, I guess I have to, now hold still.”

Daryl snorted. “Yes, Mom...”

She chuckled and went silent for a moment, concentrating on keeping his hair neat. “It's getting long... does it ever get in the way?” He shrugged, staring down at his hands. Her fingers gently pulled the bangs back from his eyes. “Do you want me to cut it-”

Daryl stood up so fast she almost stumbled. “No!” He snapped. Carol's eyes widen, staring up at him in shock. 'Your hair is getting longer. It looks good.' Despite the fact that he couldn't see her anymore, he could still hear her voice, ringing in his ears, in his dreams. “Don't... please.”

“O-Okay... I'm sorry, Daryl.” Carol whispered, coming around the bench to pet his cheek. “I just don't want anything happening to you because you can't see.”

“Ain't nothin gonna happen ta me... gotta protect the family, can't do that if 'm dead, right?”

She smiled a bit. “That's right, Pookie.” She gently patted his cheek a couple times before stepping back to give him space. “By the way... why was there a box of tampons in your back pack? If you had them, why didn't you give them to Beth to sort between the women?”

Daryl's cheeks flared. Shit. He'd completely forgotten to take them out when he asked Carol to take the empty water canteens. His brain scrambled to find an answer, but he was tired. He didn't want to make up excuses anymore. Carol stared up at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and sat back down on the bench, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“They're fer me...” He mumbled. 

It wasn't an answer Carol had been expecting. She stared at him silently, quite confused. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I found them on a run a few days ago 'n need them cause I start soon.”

“.... You start soon?” She slowly sat down. “Are you a... trans?”

“No... I was born like this.... wit both...”

Carol was silent, but she reached over and gently took his hand in hers. “Daryl... Pookie... it's alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You are still Daryl to me. You're still my Pookie.” Daryl smiled a bit and nudged her with his elbow. “Who else knows?”

“Jus Maggie.... Lori knew. She knew since the beginning, at the quarry.”

She nodded in understanding, gently patting the back of his hand with her's. “Keep the tampons, you'll need them.” She released his hand and stood. “I better go start dinner.” With another pet to his hair, she walked away. 

Daryl listened to her footsteps recede. His secret was slowly getting out to his family, and he was alright with that. He wouldn't be surprised if Glenn knew. Maggie rarely kept anything from him. He wouldn't be mad. He would be thankful that this secret would be out to his family, that he wouldn't have to hide an integral part of himself from the only people he trusted. As long as the Woodbury people didn't find out, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I think it's okay. I skipped over a lot of scenes with the Governor, mostly because I'm terrible at fighting scenes and battle scenes and what not, and I found that season a bit boring.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of time skipping in this one, also Trigger warning for mentions of Self-Harm

Stepping out of the truck slowly, Daryl stared in shock at Rick kneeling in front of Joe with a gun pointed to his head. He gripped his crossbow tightly and stepped forward. He tried to convince Joe that Rick, Michonne and Carl were good people, that they could work it out. 

“Ya want blood... I get it...” 

Rick watched, eyes widening as Daryl dropped his bag and crossbow, holding his arms out, attempting to placate the other man.

“Take it from me, man... c'mon.”

Rick glanced over at Michonne, who also stared wide eyed and slightly tearful, worried for Daryl as Joe argued with him. 

“And that there, Daryl... that's a lie... teach him good, boys!”

Daryl shook his head, looking down at Rick. His line of vision was blocked by one of the other men and the butt of a gun went into his stomach. He could hear Rick shouting at Joe and Michonne begging them to stop. Carl was whimpering from the large man atop him. As Daryl was shoved into the hood of the truck, he grunted, feeling fists land in his sides and back. 

“First, we're going to beat Daryl to death... and then we'll be square.”

“It was me! It was just me!” Rick yelled, watching Daryl get beat tore at his heart. The hunter didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the punishment for his mistakes. “Let him go!” Joe laughed again and Rick thrusted his head back, hitting Joe in the nose. The gun went off next to his ear and he blinked, trying to shake the ringing out of his ears. When his vision came back, he saw Daryl fighting back against the three men and Michonne stealing the gun from the man behind her. 

Daryl stayed by the hood of the truck, watching Rick tear Joe's jugular out. Michonne held the gun on the large man atop Carl. 

“He's mine...” Rick growled, grabbing a knife and approaching the man. The man shoved Carl away and he ran to Michonne. She grabbed him to her tightly, hiding his face in her chest and looking away as Rick repeatedly stabbed the man. 

As Michonne and Carl slept in the van, Rick leaned against it, leg and hand shaking restlessly. He looked up when Daryl held his red rag out to him, dripping wet from water. 

“We should conserve water...”

“It don't bother me seein blood all over ya, but he don't need ta see it...” Daryl whispered, motioning to the van.

Rick slowly took the rag and began wiping his face, relaxing as Daryl sat next to him. He listened intently as Daryl told him about Beth, how they'd escaped together, ran into a herd at a funeral home and got separated. He'd chased the black car for miles, but he couldn't keep up. He'd ran into Joe and his gang at an intersection and he knew he needed the safety of numbers and their “rules” were simple. 

“I didn't know... what they could do.”

“It's not on you, Daryl...”

Daryl closed his eyes tightly, willing the emotions welling up from Rick's words away.

“Hey...”

The hunter looked at his friend, staring into his blue eyes and feeling himself calm. 

“It's not on you... you being with us, here, now... that's everythang. You're my brother, Daryl.”

Daryl thought he would be disappointed at the words. He half hoped Rick would've kissed him, told him he loved him, but he felt happy. Lori had called him the same. 'Brother.' It meant everything to Daryl. He smiled shyly and looked at his crossbow. 

“And yer mine...”

 

Being stuck in that boxcar nearly drove Daryl insane. It was dark, musty and there was too many people around him. He sat against one of the walls, hand over his abdomen as the cramps hit. This was not a good time. He had no supplies. He was thankful to be covered in blood already, they all were, so no one would think twice about it. He kept his eyes close, concentrating on breathing so he wouldn't panic, and listened to the sound of Rick's voice as he came up with a plan. 

“Daryl.... Daryl?”

The hunter opened his eyes and looked up at Rick. 

“You alright?”

Daryl merely grunted at him, running a hand through his hair. “Jus' tired... s'been rough...”

Rick nodded. “I know.” He reached over and gently touched Daryl's cheek. “We'll get outta this, brother. We're survivors and we're strong together. Our family is here, together.”

“Carol ain't here...Tyreese... Lil's Asskicker.” His voice was soft, choked up.

The deputy swallowed thickly. “I know... I'm sorry, Daryl. We'll find them, I promise.”

“Rick, I ain't mad at ya, man. It ain't yer fault, what went down. Ya can't control everything.” Daryl reached up, taking Rick's hand in his and holding it tightly. “I shouldn't have given up. I shoulda been out there beside Michonne tryin ta find 'im, but I have up.”

“Daryl, I've already said that ain't yer fault. It would've been impossible to find the Governor. You were right where you needed to be, with your family, with me at my side.” He paused. “We may have lost the prison, but we didn't lose our home. Our home is together. The Governor didn't stop us, and these Terminus assholes ain't gonna stop us. Don't give up, Daryl...”

“Ain't givin up, not now.”

Rick nodded and stood, helping Daryl stand. “Then lets kill these bastards.”

 

Kneeling in front of that trough, Daryl kept his eyes closed, listening to the bat hit the backs of the other guys' heads and the knife slice their throats open, his heart raced. Tears welled up in his eyes. It couldn't be his time, yet. It couldn't be. He hasn't told Rick how he feels. Gareth knelt in front of them and asked Rick what was in the bag and where it was. Daryl opened his eyes and glared at him as Rick recited what all they put in the bag. 

“- machete with a red handle. That's what I'm going to use to kill you.”

Garth merely smirked and snorted in amusement. He stood up, only for the building to rock and a loud blast to shake dust and debris from the ceiling. Daryl glanced around, watching the Terminus people look around in confusion. It obviously wasn't a common occurrence if even Gareth seemed confused. Daryl's heart soared when Rick broke free and took out the two men and then freed the rest of them. They grabbed weapons and ran out, taking out walkers and fighting the Terminus people. 

Outside the fence, Daryl leaned against a tree, thighs throbbing and eyes wavering in exhaustion. He heard a stick snap and glanced up, hoping it was just one of their people. When he saw Carol, he teared up and ran toward her. She dropped her baggage and clung to him, giggling as he picked her up and swung her around. Rick walked over at a more sedate pace, looking every bit happy to see her as Daryl. He smiled when Daryl nudged her shoulder with his forehead, they'd dubbed it the “Daryl Kitten Kiss.”

“Was that you?” Rick asked softly. She smiled and he hugged her tightly. “Thank you...”

“Come with me, I have to show you something.”

Daryl watched as Rick and Carl hugged Judith close. When Rick offered her to him, the hunter shook his head. 

“Daryl... Lori wanted you to be the Godfather... you should hold her.” Rick whispered.

The hunter teared up and slowly took the baby girl, holding her close. She cooed and reached up to his face, grabbing the tendrils of greasy hair. He worried she would get sick from how dirty he was, but Rick patted his shoulder. 

“It's alright... she'll be fine. Carry her for a while, I think she missed you.” He briefly stroked Dayrl's hair and walked away, saying they needed to move away from the train station before walkers showed up. 

 

Losing Beth after discovering she was still alive took it's toll of Daryl. She'd been like a little sister to him. As he carried her out of the hospital, he saw Maggie running up to them, heard Maggie screaming and it broke him even more. He slowly dropped to his knees, holding Beth closer as Maggie crawled to him and held Beth's face in her hands. 

“'m sorry... 'm sorry...” Daryl mumbled, staring into Maggie's eyes. Rick stood behind him, a hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Everyone stood around them, tearful and silent. 

 

On the road, Daryl hardly spoke. He wouldn't hold Judith when Rick or Carl offered her, he often separated from them, claiming to be hunting for game or water. He missed Beth's singing. He wanted to go back to that time in the funeral home, laying in that open coffin as she played the piano and sang to him. It had calmed his nerves, quelled his grief over the loss of their family. 

Carol would occasionally follow him, mostly making sure he wasn't trying to hurt himself, but to also help search for water. It'd been so dry lately that there was no water in the ground. When she told him he needed to let himself feel it, he knew she meant his grief over Beth... and Lori... and Merle. However, he also couldn't but think of his feelings for Rick. He knew the man would never feel the same, so he'd stamped those emotions down. He'd seen how close Rick and Michonne were getting. Their violent leader listened to the calm woman. He'd done everything she asked of him. As he leaned against the tree by the barn, he took out a cigarette and lit it, hoping it would calm him. He sucked on it a little bit and felt the tears welling up. And he felt. 

As the rain came down harder, Daryl had a bad feeling. He'd been in rains like this. It wasn't a normal storm. Rick seemed to notice as well, looking up at the sky and the dark clouds. He looked at Carl, who was covering Judith with his hat, and then at Daryl. 

“There's a barn!” Daryl yelled over the rain and thunder. 

“Where?!”

Daryl barely listened as Rick talked about his grandfather. He stared down at his hands, at the new burn marks marring his skin. Carol stared at him from across the small fire. 

“We ain't them...” Daryl whispered and Rick looked at him. He could tell he'd upset the hunter from the way Daryl stared at him and stood up to move away from them. 

“Daryl... we ain't them...” Rick frowned, feeling his chest tighten at the lack of affection in Daryl's eyes. 

“We ain't them...” The hunter turned away and walked toward the front of the barn. He stared at the door, watching it try to shake open from the force of the wind. Stepping closer, he clutched the doors to stop them. He squinted when he saw some darker shape ambling toward the barn doors. A flash of bright lightening revealed the large of walkers. “Shit!” He launched his body forward, pushing against the wind and force of the walkers. He was soon joined by Maggie, then Sasha... and Rick. He felt Rick next to him. Their feet slid in the mud. Daryl looked over at Rick, who was looking at him. With his eyes, Daryl apologized and Rick understood. 

As everyone slept, Daryl continued to stare at the doors. He couldn't help but think of Lori and what she would think of them now, about the people they've lost and Daryl's slowly dying feelings for Rick. He could imagine her teasing smile. 

'He is handsome, isn't he? Charming... bit of an asshole sometimes... but he means well. It was his eyes that got you, wasn't it? They were what drew me in first, and his hands. You've heard how he can sometimes growl when he's really pissed, right? Imagine that during sex... growling your name in your ear.'

Daryl flushed. Okay, way too far. He rubbed a hand over his face as Maggie sat next to him. 

 

When Maggie and Sasha walked into the barn with the stranger, Daryl immediately went on the defensive, checking the man for hidden weapons and keeping a hold of him while Rick interrogated him. He wasn't going to lose anymore family members. As the man, Aaron, talked about Alexandria, Daryl couldn't help but be intrigued. Steel walls, running water, a forest all around for hunting and hiking... their family needed a new homestead. Rick wasn't too keen on it, but Michonne managed to convince him to at least check the guy's story. Rick sent three others with her while the rest kept guard around the barn. 

Daryl found a tree and climbed up into it so he could have a good view of the surrounding area. Below him, Carl walked by and stopped, looking up at him. 

“Don't fall, Daryl.”

Daryl looked down at him and smirked a bit. “Yer mom told ya, huh?”

“Yeah, but it was a lie to keep Shane off her back.”

The hunter blinked. “... How d'ya know?”

Carl raised an eyebrow at him. “C'mon, Daryl... you practically grew up in the forest, I've seen how careful you are, I've seen you up in trees... someone with your expertise isn't going to fall out of a tree.”

Daryl snorted. “Carl, sometimes I think yer too smart fer yer own good.”

“I kinda have to be in this world.” The boy paused. “Why did she lie? What happened that day?”

He wasn't sure he wanted Carl to know. It was bad enough the kid knew he was in love with his father. Carl hadn't actually said he knew, but it was in the way Carl tried to get them to do things together, suggesting Rick take Daryl out on runs with him, or down to the basement of the prison just to have his back. 

“Why d'ya try ta push yer dad and I together?” He countered. 

“Your in love with him, aren't you?”

And there it was. Daryl sighed, climbing back out of the tree. “Keep yer voice down, kid.”

Carl stared up at him. “Why don't you say something to him?”

“Cause... I can't.”

“Why? He cares about you.”

“Ain't enough, Carl. He don't love me like I love him. I'm jus a brother to 'im. 'Sides, he's in love wit Michonne. Surely you've noticed that, too.”

Carl looked down. “Yeah... I've noticed.”

“What? Thought ya liked Michonne...”

“I do... it's just... You've been there since the beginning, Daryl. You were there for Mom while she was pregnant, you were there for Judy when she was born, you've been there for Dad... you've been there for all of us... you deserve to be happy, you should be the one to be with Dad.”

Daryl swallowed thickly. He didn't know Carl thought so highly of him. He ran a hand through his hair, shouldering his crossbow. “Carl... it's... it's a lot more complicated than that. I don't believe I could honestly be happy with your dad. I mean... I would be for a while, but... he's too-”

“Violent?”

“... Yeah. He reminds me too much'a my own dad.”

“Daryl, Dad would never-”

“I know he wouldn't...”

“You seem unsure.”

“Listen... my feelings fer 'im are changin'. He's becoming more of a brother ta me than anythang else. He's had my back and that means a lot ta me. He wouldn't be happy wit me, Carl. I know it. He'd be happier wit Michonne.”

Carl nodded in understanding. “... Can I still call you Daddy Daryl in my head?”

Daryl stared at him for a moment, then barked out a laugh and pulled Carl to him, hugging him tightly. “Call me whatever ya want, kid.” Carl grinned, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist and hugging him tightly. 

 

Daryl didn't like Alexandria at first. It was too much like a dream, or a nightmare. The people were living a lie. None of them knew how to fight and they had no idea how bad it was on the other side of their walls. He wanted nothing to do with the people and spent most of his days out in the forest hunting, or hiding out on Rick's front porch polishing his bow and melting arrows in Aaron and Eric's garage. Aaron and Eric were the only people he could stand in this community. They were good people. They knew what was going on out in the world. They kept to themselves. Plus.... Eric was like him. 

Sitting in that car with Aaron, sucking down a cigarette, Daryl knew what he had to do. Aaron had Eric waiting for him at home. Aaron protested, but Daryl had made up his mind. 

“Aaron, I ain't go no one back there.”

“What about Rick?”

Daryl snorted. “Rick's eyes are on someone else. 'Sides... ain't got a flame fer 'im anymore. It died out.”

“That doesn't mean you should just give up! There's other people out there!”

“Aaron! Ain't no one out there that wants to be with a freak!” Daryl snapped, glaring at the man beside him. 

“You're not a freak...”

“I got both sexes, Aaron! I think I qualify as a freak!”

Aaron's eyes widened. He stared at Daryl in shock, then slowly smiled. “Daryl... Eric has both sexes...”

Daryl paused. “What?”

“He's just like you, Daryl... and it's amazing. I love him all the more for it. Yeah, he's a bit more feminine than I was used to with my other boyfriends, but... he's still my Eric.”

“.... All the more reason you should be the one to live, Aaron.”

Aaron opened his mouth to argue again, but the car door opened suddenly and a man held his hand out to him. 

“Let's move!”

For once, Daryl had never been happier to see a stranger.


	6. Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick plays matchmaker. He just wants Daryl to be happy.

Things settled down in Alexandria after the walkers got in. Everyone had banded together to protect their precious community, and Daryl was actually pleasantly surprised by how well they'd done. A few lives had been lost, but they'd survived. They worked together to burn all the bodies and bury their dead, adding names to The Wall. When all was said and done, Rick held a meeting to lay down some new rules. Everyone was going to train with Rosita and Sasha to learn how to fight and how to use guns. They were going to be stricter with their supplies and for the time being, they would stop scouting until they had built up a good stock, which meant supply runs. He would make a schedule that would rotate. Anyone could volunteer to join along. 

With working refrigerators and freezers, Daryl spent more time hunting so they could stock pile on meat. Rick was alright with that considering Daryl was their only hunter. Daryl put out more snares and trained a few Alexandrians how to set them to take a bit of pressure off him in case he had to go out on a run. With his sporadic comings and goings, Rick gave Daryl his own house. He knew Daryl would be happier with his own space, somewhere quiet to go home to rather than Carl's teenage angsty music and Rick's occasional out bursts of anger. Daryl had been fairly happy. 

It wasn't one of the newer houses. It had been renovated on the inside, but the outside kept it's charm. It was two story, with a nice big kitchen and backyard, a den and living room. It had three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms. It was already furnished, and Daryl was oddly okay with that since it was a darker oak wood and the walls weren't some prissy color. It felt like a home he would have wanted back in the old world. As he walked in, the stairs were right in the small foyer. Daryl glanced at Rick, then peeked into the doorways on either side. He made his way into the dining room and kitchen, Rick following after him and watching him carefully. 

“D'you like it?”

“... S'great, Rick... ya really chose this fer me?”

“Yeah... it's close enough that we can get to you if anything happens, but far enough away that you won't feel cornered or claustrophobic.”

Daryl was touched. Rick had thought a lot about it. “... Thanks.”

Rick nods. “It's nothin. If you start feeling lonely, you can always come visit.” He grinned. “Judy would certainly be happy.” Daryl nodded, leaning against the kitchen island. “It's already stocked with supplies and everythang you might need. You're always welcome to go to Olivia's for anything else.” At the hunter's silence, Rick cleared his throat. “I'm planning a run in a few days... I want you to come with. It's been a while since we spent time alone together. I'm... kinda missing my brother.”

Daryl grinned a bit, licking his lips. “Sure.”

“Take a couple days off. I want you well rested for this run. Get used to your new home.” Rick turned and left out of the side door. 

Daryl looked around the kitchen. Dark, marble counters, dark cabinet doors with a gray-ish blue trim. For how dark the furnishings were, the house was very brightly. Every room had at least two or three large windows with white curtains. He touched the curtains lightly as he passed each window on his way into the den. He grinned a bit, spotting the fireplace and the empty book cases on each side of it. He'd always wanted a fireplace. He'd imagined making love in front of it on cold winter days, drinking beer and feeding each other cheese and grapes. Shit. Lori was right. He is a romantic. He sighed and left the den, going back through the living room and making his way up the stairs. 

The rooms were all a decent size, each a light blue, gray or light purple color. He walked into the gray room and couldn't help but stare in amazement. The dark oak, four poster bed was against the far wall, large windows on each side. It had darker gray linens on it and bed side tables on each side of the same wood. A large dresser sat against the wall to the left of the bed, eight drawers and a mirror the same length of it. The walk-in closet door and bathroom door were to the right of the bed. It felt like a dream. Daryl didn't want to touch anything, not with how dirty he was. Carol had washed his clothes yesterday, they were already hanging in the closet, along with some new clothes from yesterdays run. 

His crossbow hung on the wall in the closet, along with a new quiver and the arrows he'd been making. He wondered where it went. Michonne must've snatched it while he wasn't looking. On a shelf in the closet sat all his knives, guns and belts. With a deep sigh, he stepped out of the closet and went into the bathroom. It was fairly large, his and her sinks and separate bath tub and shower. It was already stocked with soap, shampoo an conditioner, towels and wash cloths. He frowned. May as well give that shower a shot. 

He quickly undressed and turned the tap on. It took a few seconds, but hot water started flowing out and Daryl stepped in, rolling his aching shoulders and sighing softly. It felt good. He felt safe in his own home. He might have to rearrange some things, maybe make the garage his own work place so he wouldn't have to keep bothering Aaron and Eric. Eric would be disappointed. He seemed to enjoy Daryl's company while Aaron was off doing something else. 

The hunter moaned softly. It'd been forever since he'd had some real, true privacy. Glancing at the shut bathroom door, he reached down to paw at himself. He was well-endowed, he knew that. Merle had more than once balked at his size while they were traveling together. Daryl would always give him shit for it later, only to be beaten for his lip. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift away, once again imagining his nameless, faceless lover with the kind eyes and gentle hands. His lips would be soft, kissing and licking down Daryl's chest, hands pushing his legs apart as he licked lower. 

Daryl leaned against the wall, stroking himself in one hand while his other hand caressed and rubbed down his chest to his thighs, mimicking his imaginary lover's grip. His tongue would be agile, flicking his clitoris and pressing into his hole. He would moan along with Daryl, face following Daryl's hips as they bucked and trembled. The hunter pressed a finger in, stroking himself faster. His lover's cock was big, but not overly so. It curved a bit and tasted so good when Daryl sucked it in, lavishing it with his tongue. He licked his lips, biting down a moan of want. 

He pushed in a second finger, knees and thighs trembling as they held him up against the wall. It didn't take him long to reach a release. He hadn't had any privacy in order to do this since the CDC and his imagination was so surreal, he reached orgasm fairly quickly. Like that CDC, the water washed away his cum. He panted, leaning on the wall for a bit longer before washing the dirt and grime off. He hoped Aaron was right, maybe there was someone out there.

 

A few days later, Daryl sat in the passenger's seat of the Chrysler while Rick climbed into the driver's seat. Eugene approached them and handed Daryl a map, who looked down at it before turning it so Rick could look, too. After Eugene's odd explanation, Rick slowly drove off and weaved through the cars they'd placed in front of the gate as a defensive measure. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Daryl staring out his window in deep thought and Rick glancing at him occasionally. 

“So... there's some pretty cute guys in Alexandria.” Rick murmured softly.

Daryl grunted. “I guess...”

“Anyone catch your fancy?”

“Nah. Too busy fer a relationship...” 

“... Daryl... I really think this place is going to last. I can see us staying here for years to come. I want you to be happy. We all do.”

“... I am happy, Rick. Got mah own house, Judy's safe and well fed... plenty of game in the forest around us. It's in a central location where we won't need to go far for supplies for a while. Don't need no boyfriend ta make me happy.”

“Michonne told me you've never had a real relationship.”

Daryl scoffed. “Can we not have this conversation right now..?” 'Not with you.'

Rick shrugged. “Alright...” They rode in silence for a few more minutes until Rick grabbed a CD.

Daryl glanced over, and knew what he was doing. “Don't..... don't...” He glared as Rick inserted the disc. “Please, don't...”

Rick smirked, snapping his fingers to the beat. “Draws 'em away from home!” He yelled as he turned the sound up. 

Daryl scowled. “I hate you!”

The leader merely laughed. “No, you don't!” The hunter scowled again, shifting in his seat and glaring out the window. 

 

Rick walked around the vending machines, staring a bit in confusion. “It's soda and candy, why the trouble?”

“Wasn't any trouble.” Daryl said softly, trying to unlock the chain from around the machine. When he heard Rick grunt, he looked over, seeing a man in a long coat and beanie pushing away from him. He immediately drew his gun, stepping back and pointing it at him. 

The man held his hands up, watching them nervously. “... Hi...” 

“Back up! NOW!” Daryl yelled, keeping his gun trained on the stranger. 

“Keep 'em up!” Rick yelled, coming to stand beside him. 

“Whoa, easy guys... I was just running from the dead.”

“How many?' Daryl asked while Rick slowly backed up to peek around the corner. 

“Ten, maybe more. I'm not risking it. Once it starts getting into double digits, I start running.”

His eyes were so expressive and Daryl couldn't stop staring at him. His movements were fluid, long hair swaying with it. The hunter wondered what was under that bandanna. Shit, Aaron's got him hoping and eyeing strange men that could be dangerous. “Where?”

“Uh... about half a mile back. They're headed this way. You probably have... eleven minutes.” 

Silence reigned for a moment before Rick lowered his gun, putting the safety on and accepting the man's story. It took Daryl longer, keeping his gaze intent on the man.

“Thanks for letting us know.” Rick's voice rumbled behind him, but Daryl ignored it. 

“Yeah...” The man panted a bit. “There's more of them than us, right? We've gotta stick together.” He turned his eyes back to Daryl, and leaned a bit to get a better look at the hunter beneath his fringe. “... Right?” Daryl lowered his gun after a second, but kept his eyes on the man. His heart raced, but he still didn't trust him. “You have a camp?”

“Nah...” Daryl muttered. He listened to Rick and the man exchanged words. He watched the man begin to walk away and wanted to stop him. 

“I'm Rick! This is Daryl!” Rick's voice startled Daryl and he glanced over his shoulder at the deputy. “What's your name?”

The man stopped and stood for a moment, then slowly turned, lowering the bandanna and letting it hang around his neck. “Paul Rovia, but my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick.” He held his arms out, smiling a bit. 

Rick spoke with them man, and Daryl stared again. Thin, pink lips surrounded by a neat beard. The hunter swallowed thickly. Holy shit, the man was handsome. 

“Yeah, but still, best not to try anything.”

Daryl snorted. “Best not to make threats ya can't keep.”

Paul smirked, raising an eyebrow and meeting Daryl's gaze. “Exactly.” He turned away again, fully intent on leaving. 

“How many walkers-”

Daryl turned to Rick. “Nah! Not this guy!”

“How many walkers have you killed?!”

“Sorry! Gotta run! You should, too! Think you got about seven minutes!”

Daryl watched his back disappear and turned to Rick. “The hell was that?”

Rick frowned. “He was clean, his beard trimmed... there's more goin on there.”

Daryl nodded a bit in thought. “Didn't have a gun, neither.” As Rick spoke, Daryl couldn't get the man's eyes out of his head. They were bright, cautious, but playful. 

“-maybe bring him back.”

Daryl's heart lept. “Nuh uh... guy calls himself Jesus. He's probably some hippie-” He was cut off by the sound of gun fire echoing behind the building. 

Watching 'Jesus' drive off with the truck, they stood on the road side by side. Rick was fuming, Daryl couldn't help but feel a bit... giddy. They'd have to get that truck back, which meant tracking him and learning more about him. 

“Shit...”

“Shit...”

They spoke at the same time, for different reasons.

 

Following the truck's tracks, Rick would not stop talking. 

“Did you really call him a hippie?” The deputy panted a bit. 

“Asshole's wearin a beanie, bandanna over his mouth, fuckin trench coat 'n gloves...” Daryl panted as well. “Bastard qualifies as a hippie in mah book.” He paused to catch his breath, leaning on his knees. “He's probably one'a them vegetarians, too... bet he used ta go ta animal rights meetings 'n shit...” Rick stopped beside him an raised an eyebrow as Daryl continued. “Bet he did yoga, smoked pot... played guitar and sang happy songs...”

“Now you're just grasping at straws.” Rick smirked. “Why're you so interested in him... hm?”

Daryl blushed. “Ain't...” He growled and continued running.

Rick followed after him. “'Course not... why else would you be... fantasizing... about what this man did before the dead started walking?”

“I ain't!” The hunter growled again. Rick finally stopped talking and they stopped when they came upon the vending machine. Daryl took his crowbar and smashed it open, grabbing out the sodas and a few bags of candy and chips while Rick started talking about bringing in more people. Daryl grinned, taking the soda back from Rick. “What? Like this guy?”

Rick glared at him as he passed. “No, no fuck this guy!”

Daryl almost choked on the soda in his mouth. “Rick, I would... but he's runnin' from me 'n I ain't inta asshole hippies who steal trucks 'n don't like meat.” Rick stopped and stared at him, mouth agape with shock and slight disgust. Daryl smirked, tossing the empty can aside. “'ey, if yer gonna fuck mah ears wit yer bad taste in music, then 'm gonna return the favor 'n talk about fuckin other guys.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Didn't ya want me ta talk 'bout relationships 'n shit?” He laughed as Rick ignored him and began running again.

“So, You, Aaron and Eric are getting close...”

Daryl groaned, he'd been hoping Rick would stay silent after his comment. “Now who's graspin at straws?” He muttered.

“I'm just sayin... noticed you've been having dinner at their place.”

“Cause Eric's a good cook... better than Carol...”

Rick ignored him. “Aaron's a nice guy... and Eric's... cute...?”

“Rick! Ain't nothin there! Aaron's possessive 'n Eric's... like me.”

Rick raised an eyebrow at him. “... A surly, moody hunter of squirrel and rabbit?”

“No! He's... we've got things in common, a'ight? Jus... drop it.” Daryl growled. As they approached the swell in the hill, he held a finger up to silence Rick and they peeked over the top. They spotted the thief and Daryl motioned Rick to go around through the trees. 

As Rick tied Paul's hands and feet, he glanced over at Daryl. The hunter was distracted with picking his back pack up and going through its wet contents. He cleared his throat softly and Paul's eyes glanced up at him. 

“Just... outta curiosity... were you a vegetarian before... y'know... the end of the world?” Rick asked softly, but he forgot Daryl's ears were well trained to hear even the quietest sound. 

“Rick!” Daryl growled. 

Paul raised an eyebrow, glancing between them. “No... I had a specific diet to keep in shape. However...” He smirked, looking to Daryl. “I did enjoy a nice, juicy weiner... every now and then. I liked them big.”

Daryl's entire face turned red and Rick barked out a laugh. He took the keys from Paul's coat pocket. Daryl shoved his leader as he passed. He glared down at the hippie and shook up the the damaged can. “Here... 'case ya get thirsty.” He growled, throwing the can at him. 

Paul turned his head a bit, but he couldn't stifle the smile and soft laugh as the handsome hunter walked away. 

 

“This is still the day.” Rick smiled as he munched on the chocolate Daryl was passing to him. “Y'know... we can go back for him.”

Daryl glared at him. “Rick... don't.”

“He blatantly flirted with you!”

“He stole our truck!”

“We got it back!”

“No more chocolate fer ya!” Daryl paused when he heard a thumping on the roof. He set the chocolate aside and licked his fingers, leaning forward in his seat. “Ya hear that?” He reached and turned the sound down, growling when he heard that thumping again. “That sunuvabitch is on the roof!”

Rick looked over at him. “Hold on..”

Daryl grabbed the 'Oh shit' handle and the back of his chair and Rick slammed both feet on the break. Paul's body flew over the hood of the truck and landed on the ground with a thud. Daryl sat up in his seat a bit, trying to look over the hood and see if he was unconscious. Paul stood up and they stared at each other, and then he promptly turned and ran. Rick grimaced and pressed on the gas. 

“Mother...” Daryl grumbled and opened the door. 

Rick jumped and glanced over. “Daryl! DARYL!” 

Daryl jumped out and started chasing Jesus, keeping an eye out Rick driving the truck. When Rick stopped the truck and got out, Daryl waved his hand at him and motioned to the walkers. “I got this!” He yelled. When he followed Jesus to the truck, he grabbed his legs, noting how muscular they seemed. The man obviously worked out. Jesus leaned over, trying to grab for Daryl's gun in the back of his pants, in the process, he pressed his lips to Daryl's ear. 

“I really like your eyes... Daryl.”

Daryl froze, and the gun was wrenched out of his pants and pointed at him. 

“Duck...”

The hunter ducked down and a shot rang out. He stood back up and looked down at the walker, and back up at Jesus. “Thanks...” He pulled back his fist, punching the guy in the cheek. “That's mah gun!” He reached out, grabbing the gun and yanking Jesus out of the truck, and in the process taking the truck out of park and into neutral. 

“Whoa!” Jesus yelled out as the truck began rolling toward the lake. They both rolled out of the truck and Daryl watched as the door hit Jesus in the head and roll into the lake. 

'God... dammit...' Daryl thought, pursing his lips as Rick came to stand next to him. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah.... law of averages.... s'bullshit.”

 

In the car ride back, Daryl sat in the backseat with their captive, chewing on his thumb. He could feel Paul's body heat against his side. Rick was talking about what happened when they came back to Alexandria. When Daryl felt Paul fall into his side, he looked at Rick and glared at the smirk. He shoved Paul off him gently, not wanting to jostle him too much. Rick continued talking and Daryl tried to ignore him, and then Paul landed on him heavier, head against Daryl's shoulder. Daryl glared at Rick again and shoved the man, harder this time so he landed against the seat. 

“Stop tryin ta play matchmaker...”

“Start trying to be happy...” 

Denise looked over Jesus and said he would be fine, so they stashed him in their makeshift jail and Daryl opted to keep an eye on him so Rick could go home to Carl and Judith. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room, once again chewing on his thumb. He was tired. Usually he slept on the ride home after a run, but he couldn't this time. Not with a stranger in the car. A handsome stranger... with a sweet voice and intense eyes and kissable lips. Daryl cleared his throat softly, shifting in his seat. 

“I know I'm handsome, but there's no need to be nervous, Daryl.”

Daryl jumped at the voice, standing out of his seat. “Yer awake?”

Jesus sat up slowly. “Yes, I've been awake for some time. A little ding to my head isn't going to knock me out for long.” He smirked, looking up at the hunter. “I would appreciate it if you would untie me so I can go talk to Rick... he is the leader, yes?”

“Yeah, but he's sleepin. Ya can wait til' mornin.” Daryl crossed his arms, staring down at the man. 

“I'm afraid I can't. My group must be worried about me.”

“Ya said ya didn't have a group.”

“I wasn't going to say anything about it until I knew who you people were. At first glance, you look like violent, domineering men... but... you didn't leave me out there. You brought me, a stranger, to safety.”

Daryl shifted a bit. He looked away from the man's eyes for a moment until he heard a sound and looked back over. Paul had gotten out of his bindings and was now standing in front of Daryl. “The fuck-”

“I'm not going to hurt you, Daryl. I just really need to talk to Rick.”

“Ya ain't goin anywhere!” Daryl reached out to grab the man's jacket and wrestle him to the ground, but Paul was faster, grabbing Daryl's wrists and turning them, pressing Daryl into the wall. The hunter gasped softly, staring up in shock. For such a small man, he was very strong, but very gentle. 

“Did I mention your shoulder was very comfortable?” Paul smirked. 

Daryl blushed. “S-Shut up!” 

The man chuckled and pressed closer, their bodies aligning so wonderfully. “You're cute when you blush, Daryl... I can see why Rick likes teasing you. Tell me, is there anything going on with you two?”

Daryl glared at him. “Not that it's any'a yer business.”

“No, it's not...” Jesus leaned up closer, sliding his hands from around Daryl's wrist to hold his hands instead, threading their fingers together. “but if there is.... I'm very envious.” He whispered, lightly pressing their lips together. 

Daryl's breath caught in his throat. Paul was so warm and smelled faintly of sandalwood. It made the hunter a bit dizzy. He inched his head down and their lips pressed closer together. He heard a whimper from somewhere and soon Paul was kissing him deeply, lips sliding together wetly and teeth nipping. A tongue slithered into his mouth and there was another whimper, a bit louder. 

Paul pulled away suddenly, slightly flushed and lips wet. His eyes were a bit darker and glittered playfully. Daryl stared at him, dazed and panting. “I knew you'd taste good.” The man whispered and walked away. 

Daryl blinked, still panting. He licked his lips. His pants were tight. Holy shit.


	7. Ch. 7

Paul stared at the naked bodies of Rick and Michonne. He felt a bit elated, knowing Rick and Daryl weren't an item, though he couldn't help checking Rick out. The man was attractive, but Daryl... the kiss replayed in his mind and he recalled the feel of the man's warm body against his own.

“Rick..... Rick!” Rick and Michonne shot out of bed, grabbing their respective weapons. Jesus smiled. “We need to talk. I'll wait outside while you get dressed.” He turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly and going to the stairs to look at the paintings. He picked up a Queen of Spades picture and sat down, not even flinching when a gun was pointed at his head. 

“What're you doing in our house?”

“Well... I'm sitting on the stairs, looking at this painting, waiting for your Mom and Dad to get dressed so I can talk to them.” He smiled a bit. “Hi... I'm Jesus.”

Carl frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion, when Rick and Michonne came out, Rick in only a pair of pants and Michonne looking thoroughly embarrassed. The front door slammed open and Paul looked back at the stairs as Daryl, Abraham, Glenn and Maggie ran up them. Daryl stopped just before the middle landing, glaring up at Paul and aiming that same gun at him. 

“I-It's okay, guys...” Michonne said quietly. 

Paul smiled, staring at Daryl, raising his brow a bit at the hunter's flushed cheeks. 

 

As they all sat together at the table, Daryl paced around. 

“So, how'd you get out?” Rick asked. 

Paul stayed silent a moment, feeling Daryl pass behind him to lean against the wall. “One guard can't cover two exits, or third floor windows... knots untie, locks get picked... entropy comes from order, right?”

“Right...” Daryl spoke immediately, startling a few people.

Paul glanced at him and shifted a bit. “I... checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have.”

Daryl closed his eyes, feeling a cramp come on. He leaned against the shelf, making it creak a bit. Maggie looked over at him and gave him a worried look, but he shook his head. 

“Well, I appreciate the cookie.” Paul spoke. “My compliments to the chef-”

“Yeah, she ain't here...” Daryl growled, glaring a bit. 

Paul looked up at him, then turned in his chair to face Daryl better. “Look, we got off to a bad start-”

“No shit.” Daryl muttered.

Paul ignored it. “But we're on the same side... the living side.” He glanced at Rick, and looked back at Daryl. “You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't.” Daryl felt himself calming, staring into the man's eyes. “I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. My job, is going out and searching for other communities to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble.”

Daryl licked his lips, listening to Paul finish his speech. Another cramp hit and he bit back a groan, shifting on his feet. He leaned against the shelf again, hands playing with some dirt and grime on his skin. 

Paul chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Your world is about to get a whole lot bigger.”

'It already has.' Daryl thought. 

After the meeting, Paul was taken back to his cell and guarded by Abraham and Rosita. Daryl approached Maggie and grabbed her hand before she could leave. Glenn stopped and looked at them. 

“Daryl, are you alright?” Glenn asked. 

Maggie smiled. “Jus... give us a second, Glenn.” Glenn nodded and left. She turned to Daryl, gently stroking his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Please tell me ya have some Pamprin?”

Maggie chuckled. “I do... do ya need anythang else?” She asked and led Daryl up to her room. 

“Nah... I got some things at home. Carol was nice enough ta hide some things in the master bathroom.”

“Oh, Carol knows?”

“Yeah... I told 'er after she found some tampons in mah bag at the prison.” He stopped outside their bedroom door and waited for Maggie to get the bottle of medicine from her bedside and table bring it to him. “Thanks...”

“Ya can keep that bottle. I... won't be needin it anymore... not for a while.”

Daryl blinked. “What'ya mean...?” His eyes widened. “Maggie, are you...”

“Shh... don't tell anyone.” She smiled a bit. “We're hoping one of these communities has a doctor... preferably an OB.”

Daryl nodded, looking down at the bottle. “... Congrats...”

She smiled and hugged him. “Thank you... go home and take a hot bath. It'll help.” He hugged her back slowly and then left, walking down the street back to his house. 

 

The meeting with Gregory went rather well. Maggie managed to make a deal with him. In exchange for food, they would offer protection and lessons to the people of Hilltop. Some of their group would stay at Hilltop and every couple weeks, they would switch out. Maggie and Glenn decided to stay at Hilltop permanently, at least until the baby is born, so that they would be near the doctor in case anything happened. Sasha and Rosita decided to stay as well so they could start training the Hilltop people how to fight. Jesus decided to return to Alexandria for the time being as Hilltop's Ambassador. On the ride back to Alexandria, Rick and Michonne held hands, both smiling. 

Jesus cleared his throat. “So... I was thinking.... now that you know I'm not a bad guy... maybe I can stay in a house rather than that jail cell?”

Rick looked back at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Daryl interrupted him. 

“He's stayin wit me.” Everyone looked at him, shocked. “What? Jus... wanna keep an eye on 'im.”

“I'll bet you do.” Rick muttered, smirking a bit. He cleared his throat. “Jesus, are you alright with that?”

“Sure!” Paul grinned, agreeing a little too fast. Daryl blushed and looked away, crossing his arms and chewing on his thumb while staring out the window. 

When they got back to Alexandria, they sorted out the food and had dinner. Jesus was very active, talking with everyone and telling stories. Daryl remained silent, watching everyone interact with him. Suddenly Carl yelled out in excitement. 

“No way! You play the guitar?!”

Jesus laughed. “Yes... I was in a band in high school. Wasn't too bad of a singer, either.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes. 'I knew it...'

“Can you sing something for me? Do you have a guitar?” Carl asked. 

“Uh, no... I lost my guitar when the world ended and haven't really had a chance to find another one.” Jesus rubbed the back of his neck at Carl's disappointed expression. “If I happen to see one, I'll grab it, okay?” He patted Carl's shoulder and the kid left him. He spotted Daryl in the corner and walked over. “Aren't you just the prettiest wall flower?” He smirked. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “So, ya really are a hippie, aren't ya?”

Jesus laughed and shook his head. “I wouldn't say so... no. I can see why you would think that, though.”

“How can ya eat so much and stay so damn skinny, yet be so damn strong?”

Paul smirked. “I work out. Back before the world ended, I owned a dojo and taught kids how to fight.”

The hunter narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. “Ya taught kids how ta be bullies?” 

Paul laughed again. “No, Daryl... I taught them how to defend themselves. I had to stay in shape, so I kept myself on a strict diet and worked out every morning and every night.” 

Daryl swallowed thickly, trying to imagine what that body might look like beneath those baggy clothes. He cleared his throat. “Ya ready ta go?”

“Sure. I'm pretty beat. Being chased by a handsome hunter sure took a lot out of me.” Paul winked and grabbed his coat and gloves from a chair. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes to the group before leading the scout down the street to his house. As soon as they walked in, Daryl set his crossbow down and took his vest off, hanging it on a hook by the door. Jesus looked around and then turned to Daryl, smiling as Daryl took his shoes off. 

“Nice little place.”

“S'okay... take yer shoes and coat off. Don't like cleaning up dirt 'n mud.”

Jesus nodded and took off his outer wear, hanging his jacket on the hook next to Daryl's and putting his beanie and gloves on the table. He took his shoes off and then put his hair up in a tie. He looked over at Daryl, smirking when he saw the other man staring. 

“Yes, Dixon?”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Let me give ya a quick tour.” He walked into the living room. “Yer welcome ta any room ya want... I really only use the garage, my room and kitchen.”

“A man who can cook, I'm shocked.” Paul laughed a bit at the glare he got. “I cook, too, Daryl. Maybe we could cook together.”

“Can ya cook rabbit or squirrel?”

“Uh... no... can't say I can.”

“Then yer stuck on sides...”

“I bake, too...”

Daryl looked at him, perking up a bit. “Yeah..? Like what?”

Paul shrugged. “Some pies and cookies.” He grinned. “Do you have a favorite pie that I can maybe win you over with?”

The hunter shrugged, looking away so Paul couldn't see him blushing again. “I dunno...”

The scout chuckled. “I guess I'll just have to make them one at a time until I find your favorite.” He spotted the fire place in the den and walked into the room, staring at the empty book cases. “Wow... I haven't been able to light a fireplace in forever. We have one at Hilltop, but... Gregory has been so scared it'll draw walkers he won't let us use it.”

Daryl stood in the door way, playing with a knife. “... We can light it... if ya want?”

Paul looked over at him. “Aren't I supposed to be your prisoner?” He grinned. The hunter shrugged, looking down at the knife. “Are you sure? Wouldn't it be too romantic?”

The hunter scowled at him. “Do whatever ya want...” He growled and walked away. 

“Daryl!” Paul hurried after him, reaching to grab his arm. “Wait-”

Daryl jerked his arm away. “Don't touch me...”

“I'm sorry...” Paul held his hands up. “I'm sorry, Daryl... I know I tease a lot. I can tell you don't like it... so I'll stop.”

“Ain't that...” Daryl whispered. 

Jesus smiled a bit, leaning closer to look into Daryl's down cast eyes. “You don't... mind?”

“... No... jus'.... not used ta it.”

“What? You're so easy to tease, though... and so adorable.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, but grinned a bit and shoved Jesus away. “C'mon... lemme finish the tour.”

Paul chuckled and followed him back across the foyer and into the dining room and kitchen. Daryl stopped and leaned against the island. 

“Uh... that door goes outside, 'n... that door goes ta the garage. The garage is my space... I skin the animals I catch and tinker away at things in there.”

Jesus smiled. “Alright, I'll try not to go in there too much. Could I... maybe have the den? I like reading and that would be a great place.”

Daryl shrugged. “Sure... I wasn't doin anything with it anyways. What kinda books ya read?”

“Oh... little bit of everything. I'm a literature fanatic, so... even if I already have a book, if I find the same book in a different edition or an uncut version, I'll get it. Sometimes I have four versions of the same book.”

“S'alotta books...”

Paul chuckled. “Yes... it is. My trailer back at Hilltop is filled to the brim.”

“... Why don't ya bring 'em here?” Daryl whispered. Jesus blinked at him in shock. “I mean... yer gonna spend lotsa time here, right?”

“Well... yeah. Are you sure, Daryl? I don't want to cause you any discomfort.”

Daryl shrugged. “It wouldn't cause me any discomfort... I never go in there anyways...”

Paul chuckled. “You're very nice for a warden.”

The hunter looked away. “... 'm headin ta bed. Gotta be up early ta go huntin.”

“Could I go with you?”

Daryl looked at him. “Why?”

“Well... we're exchanging lessons and stuff, aren't we? If you teach me how to hunt, I'll teach you some of my self defense moves.”

“Uh.... sure...” Daryl nodded a bit and then headed upstairs. Jesus followed him up after shutting off lights. “Uh... this room is mine... ya can take either of the other rooms 'n the bathroom is the last door.”

“... Thank you, Daryl.” Jesus smiled before going into the bathroom. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and went into his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

 

The next morning, Daryl woke to the smell of eggs and frying vegetables. He groaned and sat up slowly, wondering who was in his house. After staring blearily at his bedroom door, he slowly recalled the events of the last couple days. He'd gone on a run with Rick, ran into some hippie asshole, brought said hippie asshole home, kissed the hippie asshole, gone to the hippie asshole's com-

His thoughts stopped abruptly. Paul had kissed him. He'd kissed Paul back. With a deep sigh, Daryl slowly crawled out of bed and pulled a shirt on before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. Paul was standing at the stove, hair up in a bun and wearing track pants and a tank top. Daryl stared. He'd been right about the scout's body. He was lean, but had a hidden strength, hiding muscles beneath his smooth, pale skin. 

He must've made a noise, because Paul looked over and smiled. 

“Morning, Daryl.”

The hunter swallowed thickly. “Mornin...”

“I made us breakfast. If we're going out hunting, we should eat so we can keep our strength up. It's not much, just some eggs, bell pepper and broccoli.” The scout said as he divided the eggs between two plates. 

“S'fine...” Daryl whispered, walking over to sit at the island. “Thanks.” He murmured as Paul set a plate and fork in front of him. 

“It's nothing.” Paul said and slowly started eating. Halfway through their meal, someone knocked on the side door. “I got it...”

Daryl looked up at him. “Ya sure?”

Paul smiled and stood up, walking over to the door. Eric stood on the other side and blinked. “... Oh... hello.”

“Hi...”

“Uh... is Daryl here?”

Daryl stood and walked over to the door. “Hey, Eric...”

Eric smiled and glanced at Paul again before looking to Daryl. “Hey, like your new house?”

“S'great...”

“Good. I was wondering if you were going out hunting today.”

“We are.” Paul said with a smile. “He's going to teach me to track.”

Eric smiled more. “Good! We could use more people like Daryl. Anyways, there's a river a few miles to the east and I was hoping you might catch some fish. I figure it'll be a nice change.”

Daryl nodded. “Sure... I can fashion up some nets or somethin.”

“Great! Thank you... oh! I also made you a vegetable soup.” Eric reached into his bag and pulled out a large Tupperware bowl of vegetables soup and a baggie of rolls.

Daryl reached out and took it. “Thanks, Eric.”

“No problem! Let me know if you want a house warming party and I'll put something together.” He leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek. 

Daryl smiled and watched him go, gently shutting the door. He noticed Paul's stare and blinked at him. “What?”

“... He's cute... kinda feminine for my taste.”

'Feminine.' Daryl shoved the bowl into the refrigerator. “Ain't nothin wrong with that!”

Jesus' eyes widen at the tone. “Daryl... I didn't mean anything by it.”

“Then what? What did ya mean by it? So what if he enjoys cooking, decorating the house he shares with his boyfriend, wearing scarves and jewelry? Ain't nothing wrong with it! Eric is a good person!”

“Daryl! Daryl...” Jesus gently took Daryl's cheeks in his hands, staring him in the eye. “I'm sorry...” He felt the hunter slowly relax. “I believe you that he's a good person. I don't know... why I said that. He just... he kissed you.”

Daryl stared at him, reaching up to brush Paul's hands off his cheeks. “So... he's my friend.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” He paused, swallowing thickly. “Finish eating... I'm gonna go get dressed.”

Paul brushed past him and Daryl turned to watch him go, thoroughly confused. Was Paul jealous of Eric? He had no reason to be. The hunter turned back to the island, staring at their half eaten meal. Why was Paul jealous of Eric? He sat down and slowly finished eating. Had that kiss actually meant something? 

'Mah head hurts...'


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jesus sings Daryl is - Is This Love by Whitesnake... one of my all time favorite songs.

Paul walked into his room and sighed. 'The hell was that, Rovia?' He thought to himself. 'So what if Daryl has friends that are affectionate? It's not like he's your boyfriend.' However, he hasn't seen anyone else be able to be that close to Daryl. Even Rick, Daryl's supposed best friend and brother, hasn't ever been that affectionate. He's seen Carol pet his hair and Maggie hug him, but no one has ever kissed him. 

'Why does Daryl have to be so damn attractive?' Paul sighed and reached up to take the tie out of his hair. When Daryl had walked into the kitchen and Paul saw him, he wanted to reach over and touch all those muscles under that tight black shirt. He had no idea that Daryl had been hiding such a nice body under those baggy clothes. He'd had a brief feel of it when they'd kissed, but a few seconds wasn't nearly enough.

He heard Daryl coming up the stairs and go into his own room, shutting the door softly. Right... hunting. Jesus groaned and walked to his closet to pull out some clothes and get dressed. How was he going to survive living with a breathing, walking, gorgeous sculpture of a man?

 

They manage to find the river easily enough. True to his word, Daryl had fashioned a net from some old volleyball nets in his garage. The holes were a bit big, so he folded it so that it overlapped in a certain way that the holes were smaller and then tie it tight enough that the water and fish wouldn't be able to swim through as easily. Paul watched, entranced. The hunter was very smart. 

“So... what did you do before the turn?” Paul asked. 

Daryl grunted at him and Paul thought for a second that he hadn't heard him. He watched the hunter toss the net into the water and tie the rope to a tree nearby. “Nothin much... jus little odd jobs here and there.”

Paul blinked in confusion for a moment, then realized Daryl was answering his earlier question. “Oh.. so a jack of all trades?”

“Pretty much. Worked in some bars, one a few construction sites and in a few mechanic shops. Mostly just traveled around wit Merle.”

“Merle?”

“Mah brother. He was an asshole, but he took care'a me...” Daryl paused and looked over at Paul, who was watching him and listening intently. “... Uh... did ya... have any siblings?”

Paul smiled. “I had a little sister. She was about five years younger than me and the most adorable little girl ever.”

“... What was her name?”

“Rebecca Monroe... she was a doctor in Atlanta, Georgia.”

Daryl froze. “... Was she married?”

“Yeah, why?”

The hunter swallowed thickly. “... No reason... was jus... curious... why she had a different last name.”

Dr. Monroe.... she'd been his Gynecologist. During their visits she'd always brag about her ninja older brother, even showed him a picture once when her brother was in high school. He'd hoped she'd made it out alive, even went searching for her while Merle was holed up in a house on a drug induced high. 

“Daryl, are you alright?” Paul was standing beside him, gently touching his forearm. 

“'m fine... jus.... sorry fer yer loss.”

Paul nodded. “And Merle... is he alive?”

“Nah... died last year... killed by this asshole who called himself the Governor.” Daryl checked the rope around the tree distractedly. 

“Daryl... it's alright.” Paul gently took his hand. “You're allowed to grieve, you know?”

'I don't cry anymore, Daryl.' 'You need to let yourself feel it.'

Daryl's breath caught at the words reverberating in his mind. “... Have you grieved, Paul?”

Paul's eyes widened, his own breath catching. No one had ever asked him that. No one had ever let him feel safe enough to grieve for the lives lost, for his family and friends. He released Daryl's hand, but Daryl grabbed onto it. 

“Yer safe wit me, Paul... I ain't gonna judge ya.”

Jesus swallowed thickly, feeling the tears prick. “I... uh... I can't... not right now.”

“Why...?”

“.... The net is shaking, I think it's getting full.” 

Daryl turned to the net, he glanced at Paul before grabbing the rope and untying it. The river's current was strong and nearly ripped the rope right out of his hand, but Paul grabbed onto it as well and they pulled the net out of the river. Paul laughed merrily at the large amount of fish in the net. 

“We'll be eating on this for days!”

Daryl grinned back. “Eric's gonna be so happy.”

Paul nodded. “I can make you a delicious fish dinner tonight, Daryl.”

The hunter tied the night off. “Ya don't have ta...”

“... How about we cook it together?” Paul asked, helping to lift the heavy net and carry it back across the forest. 

Daryl looked at him and nodded. “A'ight... sounds good.”

 

Eric was very happy to receive two fish from Daryl and Jesus. He kissed Daryl's cheek again, but Paul didn't feel any jealousy, especially not when Eric kissed his cheek as well. He smiled brightly and followed Daryl home, carrying their own two fish. 

“Are you going to show me how to skin these?”

“How else ya gonna learn?”

Paul grinned, glad that things seemed patched up between them.

 

After a wonderful fish dinner, Paul sat in the den with the fire lit. He watched it, mesmerized by its flames. He felt something cold touch his cheek and looked over, seeing a glass with two ice cubes and a bit of whiskey in it. Attached to the cup was a rough hand with burn scars on it that led up a slightly hairy arm to a very calm looking Daryl Dixon. 

“Hey...” Paul smiled and took the glass, taking a slow sip. “Thanks...” Daryl nodded and walked over, sitting down on the carpet closer to the fire. Paul stood and joined him. “It's getting colder out.”

“Mmhm...” Daryl murmured, taking a sip of his own cup. 

“Thanks for catching the fish.”

“Thanks fer goin wit me... was nice having company fer once.”

“Even if I was louder than a bull in a China shop?” Paul smiled at Daryl's chuckle. 

“Yer better than Rick.”

“How so?”

“He's a damn elephant in a China shop.”

Paul laughed, leaning back a bit. Daryl watched him, smiling and blushing a bit. The scout's laughter died down and he took another sip. He reached up, running his fingers through his long hair and pulling it all over one shoulder. Sitting close to the fire made it a bit hot and his neck was starting to sweat. He looked over and saw Daryl watching him, and remembered their earlier conversation. 

“... I don't grieve... because they wouldn't want me to.”

Daryl blinked. He looked down into his glass.

“They'd want me to survive. If you grieve out there, you make mistakes... mistakes get you killed.”

“... Yer safe behind walls, Paul... yer safe in this house, wit me. I ain't gonna let nothin happen ta ya.” Daryl spoke so softly, Paul almost didn't hear him. “... Who else did ya lose?”

“My mom... she was visiting my sister when the turn happened and they bombed the city. I... didn't even know it'd been bombed until Rick told me about how he woke up in the hospital in Atlanta. My dad died a couple years before, heart failure.” Paul sniffled a bit, taking another sip. He could feel Daryl's eyes on him. “My boyfriend... he was bit a few days after the turn. We were in the forest and got surrounded. I would've died, too...” The tears welled up in his eyes, making his vision blurry. The glass was taken out of his hand and set aside and there was a warmth at his side. He felt a hand in his hair and he let himself be pulled into Daryl's chest. 

Daryl closed his eyes, feeling the sobs wrack Paul's body. He'd never comforted anyone before, not physically. This felt right, though. Paul's hand grasping his shirt while the other covered his mouth to silence the whimpers. He, himself, felt comforted. He'd grieved for Lori, Merle and Beth... on his own, in his own way. He didn't have anyone to comfort him. They'd tried, but he wouldn't let them. Holding Paul in his arm, petting his hair and stroking his back, it felt so good and Daryl smiled. 

After several minutes, Paul gently pushed himself away. He glanced up at Daryl through blurry eyes and smiled shyly. He reached up and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and saw the big wet spot on Daryl's shirt. 

“Sorry...” He whispered, reaching to rub the wet spot. 

“Don't bother me... s'better than walker blood.”

Paul chuckled wetly and sniffed. “... Thank you, Daryl... I don't know how long it's been since I cried. I feel better... tired... but better.”

Daryl nodded and grabbed their glasses, handing Paul his. They sipped in silence for a while, still sitting close together and finding comfort in one another. Paul glanced up at Daryl, watching the fire cast an orange glow on the hunter's face. His hair was combed for once, half of it pulled back into a messy tail. He only did that in order to cook and Paul was elated to be the first to see it. He reached up, pushing a stray hair behind Daryl's hair. The hunter blinked at the touch and looked down, his eyes soft and warm. Paul's hand remained on Daryl's cheek and he gently started pulling the hunter's face down towards his own, intending to kiss him. Daryl let himself be led, leaning on his hand behind Paul. Their lips were inches apart when a knock on the door echoed through the rooms.

Daryl turned his face away, looking to the door way. He cleared his throat. “Better get that...” He rasped quietly. Paul lowered his hand and nodded. The hunter stood, carrying his glass with him as he walked through the living room and into the foyer. He opened the door and blinked at the woman in front of him. “... Yeah?” Her hand came up suddenly. 

Paul's heart was racing. He'd almost kissed Daryl again. He reached up and rubbed his face. The man had felt so good holding him in his strong arms. His rough hands were gentle in Paul's hair and stroking his back. He hadn't had to say a word to comfort Paul, but he'd been amazing. Just as Paul was about to get up and put out the fire, a shot reverberated and the sound of glass hitting the floor echoed through the house. 

“DARYL?!” Paul shot up, dropping his own glass and running through the living room and to the foyer. Daryl was on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder. “Oh my God! Daryl?!” Paul knelt to him. “What happened?”

“You! You're what happened! If you hadn't shown up, I would've had Daryl to myself!”

Paul looked up at the doorway and stared at the woman pointing the gun at them. He recognized her as one of the Alexandria women. “What the hell?! Are you trying to attract walkers?!” He looked back down at Daryl. “He's losing blood! Go get Rick!”

“No! Not until I shoot you, too!”

Aaron suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her gun before it could go off again. Carl and Michonne took a hold of her as Rick ran in and knelt at Daryl's other side. 

“We need to get him to Denise...” Rick whispered. “C'mon, brother.” He grabbed one of Daryl's arms and pulled it over his neck. Paul did the same at Daryl's other side and they lifted him off the floor. 

“Rick... 'm dizzy...” Daryl murmured. 

“I know, buddy.” Rick smiled a bit. “I swear you get hurt every few months. Do you do it for attention?”

“Paul... where's Paul?” Daryl tried jerking away from Rick. 

“Daryl, calm down, I'm right here.” Paul whispered, bring a hand to Daryl's cheek and forcing their eyes to meet. “We need to get you to Denise, you're losing blood.” The hunter relaxed and let them walk home down the street to Denise and Tara's house. Rick kicked at the door and Tara soon answered. 

“What the hell?!”

“No time... he's losing blood.” Paul panted a bit as they pulled Daryl in and laid him on one of the beds. 

Denise hurried over and started puling Daryl's shirt away. The hunter groaned and shoved at her, muttering at her to stop and leave him alone. “Someone needs to calm him down. He doesn't seem to know where he is.”

Paul stepped forward and leaned over him. “Daryl... Daryl look at me.” He grasped the hunter's cheeks again and their eyes met. “It's alright... you're safe.” Daryl relaxed, but when Denise started messing with his shirt again he struggled against them. “Daryl! Daryl...” Paul teared up. “Daryl please, calm down... look at me...” At a loss, Paul tried to think about what relaxed him. Ignoring everyone else in the room, he started singing softly. “Should've known better than to let you go alone. Its times like this, I can't make it on my own. Waster days and sleepless nights, and I can't wait to see you again.”

Daryl started relaxing, once again training his gaze on Paul. He reached up, touching Paul's hand on his cheek. Denise stared in shock and slowly approached again. “That's good... keep doing that...” She whispered. 

“I find I spend my time, waiting on your call. How can I tell you, baby, my back's against the wall. I need you by my side to tell me it's alright. Cause I don't think I can take anymore.” Paul smiled slightly, seeing Daryl start smiling at him. Rick stood off to the side, raising an eyebrow. No one had ever been able to calm Daryl down like this before. “Is this love that I'm feeling? Is this the love that I've been searching for? Is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love, cause it's really got a hold on me. A hold on me...”

Denise gently pulled the bullet out and cleaned the wound, glancing over to make sure Daryl wasn't going to lash out again. “Almost done...”

Paul nodded. “I can't stop the feeling, I've been this way before, but with you I've found the key to open any door. I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day. I can't wait to see you again, so I can hold you in my arms!” Daryl steadily fell asleep, not even flinching as Denise put in the last stitch and bandaged his shoulder. Carefully, Paul crawled onto the bed with the hunter, petting his hair and cheek, hands shaking a bit. 

Rick walked up to them. “He'll be fine, Paul. He's been through worse.”

Paul nodded quietly. “How'd you get there so fast?”

“Aaron was walking Carl back to the house after their shift around the perimeter. He saw Kayla point the gun at Daryl and sent Carl to get Michonne and I.”

Paul tensed at the woman's name. “Who is she?” He spat. 

“Daryl rescued her out in the woods a couple weeks ago and brought her here. She's been trying to get close to him ever since, but he wouldn't have it. She must've been insane with jealousy, seeing you do in three days what she couldn't do in two weeks.”

Paul blushed a bit, looking down at the hunter. “We're not...”

“Are you sure?” Rick raised an eyebrow. “... You just sang to him, Paul.... sang! And it calmed him down! I've been his friend for nearly two years and I can barely calm him down during one of his moods. You can say you're not in love, but I think it's pretty obvious.” The leader sighed. “Can you stay here until he wakes up in case he's moody again?”

“Did you really think I was going to leave him?”

Rick smiled a bit. “No... just wanted to make sure. I'll be back in the morning. Come get me if anything happens.”

Paul nodded and watched him leave. He looked back down at the hunter and sighed, laying his head down on Daryl's uninjured shoulder and listened to his heart beat. 

 

When Daryl woke, Paul was still laying down on him, sleeping peacefully. He hunter grunted and looked around. He recognized Denis and Tara's house and frowned. “The fuck...?”

Paul moaned softly and lifted his head. “Daryl..?” He sat up a bit more and smiled sleepily. “You're awake... how do you feel?”

“What happened?”

“You got shot last night.”

“What?” His eyes widened. “Did someone break into the community?”

“No... it was that girl you saved... Kylie or Kali... whatever her name is.”

“Kayla? Kayla shot me?”

Paul nodded, reaching down to check the bandage. “It's bleeding through a bit, I'll change it.” He climbed off the bed and went to wash his hands before grabbing some gauze and the Neosporin. “Does it hurt?”

Daryl sat up some. “A bit... 've had worse.”

Paul took the old bandage off and cleaned the stitches. “It didn't go through all the way, her gun probably wasn't cleaned properly. Denise had to dig the bullet out.”

The hunter nodded. “... Ya been here all night?”

Paul nodded. “Michonne came in to check on you and I asked her to put the fireplace out.”

Daryl blinked. He blushed as he remembered the night before. They'd been sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking whiskey, and he'd comforted Paul... and they'd almost kissed. “... I vaguely remember singin.”

Jesus blushed a bit. “... You were out of it and... quite aggressive. You wouldn't let Denise near your shirt... anytime I was upset, I used to sing to myself... so... I... sang to you and it... calmed you down. You fell asleep to the sound of my voice.” The hunter groaned and covered his face with his hands. Paul chuckled, placing a new bandage over the bullet hole. “Don't worry, Daryl... it makes me feel pretty damn amazing that the hot-headed, surly hunter is falling for my voice. At least now I know how to win you over.” Daryl glared at him and rolled over onto his good shoulder, pulling the bed sheet up over his shoulders. “Aw, don't be like that, baby...” Paul laughed, crawling back into the bed and curling against Daryl's back.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers more around Paul's POV. The song Daryl sings is Love Bites by Def Leppard.

After a few weeks, Denise released him from her care, strongly encouraging Jesus to make sure Daryl didn't stress his shoulder too much. Jesus chuckled and stated that Daryl wouldn't listen to him anyways. To his surprise, Daryl did listen to him, letting Jesus do a lot of the really heavy lifting. Jesus suspected it was so Daryl could see his muscles. Rick was a bit less enthusiastic letting Daryl leave the community, but when Jesus offered to go with him, the leader gave a bit more leeway. 

So, he sent them on a run to try to a strip mall for some winter clothes and blankets. Jesus was happy to finally be out of the community and alone with Daryl. He loved everyone, but they were constantly visiting and it made Daryl moody sometimes, not that Paul minded. He just had to lay in bed with Daryl, sing to him and pet his hair to calm him down and get him to sleep. There were certain songs Daryl liked, usually love songs and soft slow ballads. 

They took the Ford truck, mostly for its winter tires and working heater. Rick didn't want them to get stranded and freeze, so he gave them extra gas and extra tires, just in case. Jesus sat outside, waiting for Daryl to come out for they could go. The hunter said he'd forgotten something and ran back into the house. The scout tapped his fingers on his knee and smiled when he saw the hunter coming out of the house and making his way to the truck. 

As Daryl got in, Jesus looked at the leather case. “What's that?”

“Jus some cds...”

Jesus raised an eyebrow. “You brought CDs? What? Don't want to talk to me?” He smirked. 

Daryl flushed a bit. “I-I do wanna talk ta ya... jus-”

“Daryl, I'm teasing you. We can listen to music and talk at the same time.” He chuckled, reaching over to hold Daryl's hand as they drove to the gate.

Eugene met them at the gate and gave them a map and a list of things to keep an eye out for. Jesus thanked him and they drove off, Eugene closed the gate behind them. Paul set the map on the dash board and relaxed back into the seat, taking Daryl's hand in his again. He stared out the window, letting silence reign over them for the time being. He glanced over at Daryl. The man seemed rather calm and content, holding Paul's hand quite happily. It made Paul wonder exactly what they were.

Daryl suffered from nightmares, so Paul slept in bed with him. They hadn't kissed, not since the first time, and not since their last 'almost kiss' was interrupted. They held hands, hugged and cuddled in front of the fire place. They cooked together and ate together if Jesus wasn't too busy with something else. He smiled and looked down at their hands, reaching his free hand to stroke over Daryl's. 

The hunter looked over at him and then down at their hands. “Ya okay?”

“Hmm?” Paul smiled. “I'm perfect.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Wanna put in one'a them CDs?”

The scout nodded and let go of Daryl's hand and grabbed the leather case. He unzipped it and looked at the CDs. “There's a lot of Def Leppard.” He smiled. “You a fan?” He pulled one of the CDs out and waved it around. 

Daryl nodded. “Best damn band I ever heard. Careful wit that one, s'mah favorite album.”

Paul chuckled. “Boy... I wouldn't have guessed. There's like five others at the house.”

“'ey, they got good music. A hippie like you wouldn't know good music sounds like.” 

“Hey! I have good taste in music!” Paul reached over, smacking Daryl's shoulder playfully, smiling more at Daryl's smirk and snort. “In fact, I listened to nothing BUT Def Leppard in high school.”

“I'll believe that when I hear it...”

“I can play their songs on guitar! I'll play some for you when I find a guitar.”

“Sure ya do... I'll believe THAT when I hear it 'n see it.”

Paul smirk. “Is that a challenge, Dixon?”

“Bet yer damn ass it is. Sing one fer me, right here, right now.” He paused, trying to think of a song. “Love Bites. Sing it fer me.”

“Daryl, c'mon... it's been years, I don't remember the lyrics.”

Daryl snorted. “'n ya call yerself a Def Leppard fan.”

“Fine, if you know all the songs by heart, you sing it... maybe your sexy voice will jog my memory.”

Daryl stared at the road, glancing over at the man next to him. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Fine... one verse, then yer on yer own.”

Paul was so excited he was practically bouncing in his seat. He'd been dying to get Daryl to sing. 

Daryl cleared his throat, shifting in the seat a bit. He sang softly. “I don't wanna touch ya too much, baby... cause makin love ta you might drive me crazy. I know ya think that love is the way ya make it. So I don't wanna be there when ya decide ta break it.” Paul stared at him, heart racing, cheeks flushed and lips parted in amazement. Daryl glanced at him. “What? Ya gonna sing or not?”

“Well.... Daryl.... I don't think anyone could top that... I'd feel rather silly singing after hearing you.” Paul leaned back in his seat, looking away to hide his cheeks as they grew redder.

“Hey! Nah! Yer gonna sing fer me one way 'r another, Rovia. When we get back from this run and get back ta the house, 'm findin ya a guitar 'n sitting ya down at the table so ya can play me a Def Leppard song.”

“I sing for you all the time!” Paul laughed.

“Yeah, but they're songs that I ain't ever heard b'fore! Yer gonna sing some songs that I know!”

Paul bit his lip to stifle the smile. “Yes, dear...”

Daryl ignored the endearment. “Damn hippie... can't trust ya ta even keep yer word.” Paul merely chuckled, staring down at the CD in his hand. He leaned forward and inserted the CD into the radio and leaned back, listening to the song that came on and smiling at old memories.

 

They arrived at the strip mall about three hours later. It had clothing stores, shoe stores, a pet store, a store of bedroom and kitchen items and a home improvement store. Daryl stared in amazement. 

“They're practically untouched...” Paul whispered. “If we can lock them up tight, we can come back in the spring and bring the big U-Haul truck.” Daryl nodded. There was a couple walkers in the parking lot which they took care of swiftly. “Lets hit the Bed, Bath and Beyond store up first, get some blankets. We may even find some other stuff we need.” The hunter followed him to the door and they both banged on the windows a few times and stood outside waiting. They were dressed appropriately for the winter, but the wind had a biting chill to it. 

“Ya cold..?” Daryl asked softly, watching Paul pace around a bit to keep warm. 

Paul looked at him. “No, I'm fine.”

“C'mere...” The hunter held out an arm and Paul stared for a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. He nestled his face into Daryl's neck and sighed softly. His hunter was like a furnace. 

“How are you not cold?”

Daryl shrugged. “... 've slept in worse.”

Paul blinked and looked up at him. Aside from Merle, it was the first hint he'd gotten about Daryl's past. “Did you grow up in the cold winter states?”

“Nah... grew up in Georgia, but... I traveled around wit Merle a lot, and he didn't like workin... we stayed in some pretty run down hotels that didn't have heaters.” Daryl spoke softly, mostly because it was cold and Paul was right next to him, so he saw no need to speak any louder. Paul nodded in understanding.

“I grew up here in Virginia, so I'm used to the winters... but... I guess the climate is changing because over half the population is dead and there's no more fumes from cars and factories. It's been really cold the last two years.”

Daryl smiled a bit, running his fingers through Paul's hair. “Good thing Rick let us take the Ford.” 

The scout nodded in agreement. “Shall we try to go inside?”

“Yeah...” Daryl released him slowly and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, shining a flashlight inside. They heard a few groans and some shuffling. “Sounds like there's someone home. Ya ready?” Paul nodded and followed Daryl inside. There was only a few walkers, so they took them out easily enough. “Wanna start on one end, I'll start on the other and we'll meet in the middle?”

Paul hesitated. He didn't want to leave Daryl's side, but they needed to get this done quickly before night fell. “Alright... just... yell if you need me.”

“'m fine, Paul.” Daryl glared at him a bit and started off toward the right. 

Paul sighed and looked around. The store wasn't too badly in shambles, boxes and shelves littered the floor. There was a bit of water on the ground and he could hear the dripping of a facet, probably from a bathroom in the back. He grabbed an overturned shopping cart and flipped it right side up and took it to the back where the blankets were. He grinned brightly, see shelves upon shelves of dry, clean blankets. He started grabbing them. They were fairly large, so he could only grab two at a time with dropping them. When his basket was overflowing, he went back to the front and grabbed a large trash bag to put them in. 

He kept an ear out for Daryl and heard him tossing things into his basket. It sounded like something plastic or maybe metal. 'What is he grabbing?' Paul thought as he tied off the fourth bag. He set the bags by the door and went back to his blankets, grabbing the rest off the shelf and moving on to the next shelf. He filled the basket up again and started making his way back to the front, briefly wondering if they would be able to fit everything in the truck's bed, even with the trap tied over top them. 

“AAH!” 

Jesus' head shot up at hearing Daryl yell. “DARYL?!” He dropped the bag he was holding and took off to the right, searching for his hunter. When he came to Daryl's shopping cart, he saw an overturned shelf with a walker on top it, reaching for something underneath. Paul whipped out his knife and stabbed the walker in the back of his head and dragged it off the shelf. “Daryl?”

“Down 'ere...”

Daryl's grunt gave Paul a bit of relieve. He stepped around the shelf and knelt down to look under it. Daryl was barely managing to hold it up off him. “Hold on, I'll get it up. When I pull, you push it up just enough to crawl out, alright?” Daryl nodded and Paul stood, grabbing the shelving unit. “One... two... three!” He heaved, using all his upper strength. He could hear Daryl straining and the shelf moved up a bit. “Crawl out...” 

Daryl shuffle out from under the shelf and Paul let it fall to the ground. “Ya okay?”

Paul panted a bit and turned to his hunter. “I'm fine. Are you? Did it get you?”

“Nah... 'm just a bit wet.”

The scout nodded. “Come on, let's finish up.” He stepped forward, and was suddenly shoved forward into Daryl, who slipped on the water. They both tumbled to the ground and Paul felt something dig into his side through his jacket. He grunted in pain and felt the walker that shoved him wriggle on top of him. He heard an arrow whiz past his ear and the walker went limp. He felt Daryl move out from under him and drag the walker up. “Well... now we're both wet and cold.”

Daryl grabbed his arm and helped him up, frowning when Paul gasped out in pain. “What? What happen?”

Paul swallowed thickly, willing the tears away. “... M-My side...”

Daryl's eyes widened. “... What? Let me see!” He knelt down, grabbing at Paul coat and shoving it aside. He did the same with Paul's shirt, using the flashlight to look and stayed quiet.

“... What is it?” Paul whispered, laying his hands on his hunter's shoulders.

“... S'just.... s'not a bite.” Daryl whispered back, gently prodding at the sore spot on Paul's skin. “Looks like a jagged pole'r something dug into yer coat and scratched ya up good. We got a first aid kit in the truck... I'll go get it. Don't need ya getting an infection.” He looked up at Paul. “Yer supposed to be makin sure I don't stress mahself, 'member?” 

Paul chuckled, reaching to pet Daryl's hair. “It's a bit hard to do that when you won't let me stay at your side.” The hunter stood up. 

“Jus wanna get this done so we can go home and.... y'know... sit in front'a the fireplace.” He blushed a bit and walked away, heading for the front entrance. 

Paul watched him go, blushing a bit himself. He closed his shirt and coat and hugged himself. They were both wet so they were going to be cold for a while. While he waited, he looked to see what Daryl had been grabbing. In the shopping cart was some batteries, a lot of flashlights, some candles, gloves, scarves, beanies and some firewood. Paul smiled, reaching for the beanies. They were a lot like his own, which was getting quite worn and old. He heard Daryl's footsteps in the water and set the beanie back down. Daryl walked over to him, opening up a first aid kit. 

“A'ight, take yer shirt off.”

“Man, the first time you say that to me and it's not in the bedroom.” Paul shook his head and removed his jacket and shirt, setting them in the cart so they wouldn't get wet. He winced a bit as Daryl took the wet, cold cotton ball to his scratched skin and smiled when Daryl murmured an apology. “Not too bad, is it?”

“Nah... don't believe so. I want Denise ta look at it when we get back, though.” The hunter whispered, rubbing a bit of Neosporin over it. 

“I'm sure it's fine, Daryl. There's no need for her to-”

“Paul, please.... let her look at it when we get back.”

The scout paused. Daryl had never said 'please' before. He licked his lips. “... Alright.” He looked down as Daryl placed a bandage over the scratches before standing up and closing the kit. Paul silently slide his shirt on and buttoned it up. He smiled when Daryl handed him his coat and he pulled that on as well, shivering a bit from the bite of the cold. He felt arms go around him and looked up. Daryl was hugging him again, the hunter's forehead laying against his shoulder. “Daryl?”

“... Yer cold.”

Paul smiled, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist and nuzzling into the side of his head. “So are you...” He closed his eyes, hugging Daryl tightly and breathing in his scent. Daryl always smelled like the forest, motor oil and cigarettes; and while Paul hated the smell of smoke, it was quite attractive on Daryl. He felt Daryl nuzzle his neck and chuckled as the hunter's stubble rubbed against his skin. It sent pleasurable tingles down his spine, making him shiver. 

“What?” Daryl rasped.

Jesus looked up at him. “Nothing, Daryl... I'm just enjoying being in your arms.” The hunter blushed, but held him tighter, breathing hotly against Paul's neck.. After a few minutes, Paul pulled away. “Let's finish up so we can go home.” Daryl nodded and didn't say anything about Paul staying with him this time. 

 

Maggie was still in Alexandria when they returned a few hours later. She helped them sort through the supplies, taking half the blankets with her. Her belly was getting big so Jesus made her sit down several times. While she sat, she watched Paul and Daryl interact. They always stayed near each other, helped each other and Jesus teased Daryl nearly constantly. Rick came in and asked Daryl to come help him with something and Daryl told Paul he'd see him at home in a little bit. Paul watched him go with a smile. 

“You look happy, Jesus.” Maggie said. Jesus grinned at her. “Something good happen on the run?”

“Well, good and bad.” He smiled, grabbing a blanket out of the trash bag and folding it. “... Does Daryl often hug and nuzzle people?”

The farm girl blinked at him. “Not very often. I've only seen him do it to a handful of people.... Rick and Carol the most. We call it the 'Daryl Kitten Kiss.' Really, it just means you're family to him. We've all had it done to us at least once.” She paused at the blush on Jesus' cheeks and the warm smile. “So... you two are getting along great.” Maggie said as she opened a small bag of chips to munch on. 

Jesus looked at her and smiled shyly. “I'm a bit surprised myself. He seemed so dominate and aggressive when we first met.”

Maggie nodded a bit. “He can be if you catch him in the wrong mood, but... here lately I've noticed he's been very calm. Rick told me about the lady that shot him.... and that you sang to him to get him to calm down.” Paul blushed and looked away. “... Beth used to do the same.” At the scout's confused look, she sighed. “Beth was my sister. She died... earlier this year. She loved singing and would sing to us all if we were feeling particularly low. It seemed to have the most effect on Daryl and Judy. Daryl had been with her when she was taken away... and was there when she was killed.”

Paul looked down at the blanket he'd been folding as she told him this. Daryl had never mentioned a Beth. In fact, Daryl rarely spoke about anything in the past. “What about.... Lori..? Daryl talks about her in his sleep sometimes.”

“Lori was Rick's wife... Judy's mother.” Maggie teared up a bit. “She... died in child birth. I had to do a c-section on her... Carl had to put her down.” She paused, swallowing the tears away. “She and Daryl had gotten real close. Rick was... not the best husband during the winter we were on the road. Daryl was her biggest supporter, got her everything she needed. He would suffer the cold so she could have his jacket and be warm. He wouldn't eat so she would have more for the baby.”

The scout sighed softly. He felt terrible, asking Maggie to tell him these things when he knew Daryl would rather be the one to tell him, but it was like pulling teeth getting Daryl to talk to him about the past. “... Daryl's very protective about his back. He never let's me see or touch it unless we're hugging.”

Maggie shook her head and stood. “That's something you're going to have to ask him about. I've already said too much and I do not want a moody hunter's crossbow pointed in my direction.” She tossed the empty bag of chips into the trash and called the two Hilltop men inside to start taking things to the truck so they could head back home. 

Paul sighed and left the stock room to walk home. He spotted Daryl in Rick's house, talking with him, almost seeming to argue. He stopped and watched them. Rick gently touched Daryl's cheeks, then pulled him into a hug, letting Daryl rest his forehead against his shoulder. Daryl's hands came up to cling to Rick's back. Biting his bottom lip, Paul turned and finished walking down the street to Daryl's house. He stepped in and took his jacket, gloves and beanie off before heading into the kitchen to start making something. On the island, he saw two new beanies and scarves, all colors and fabrics that he liked the most. He picked up one of the beanies and fingered it for a moment. 

The side door suddenly opened and Daryl walked in, sniffling a bit. He paused when he saw Jesus holding the beanie. “... 'ey.”

Paul smiled at him and held it up a bit higher. “You... picked these out for me?”

Daryl walked closer, setting his crossbow on the table. “Yeah... noticed yer other one was getting kinda old.”

Paul nodded. “Thank you... are you alright?”

“'m fine. Why?”

“I just... on my way home, I passed Rick's and saw you two... arguing.” Paul saw Daryl tense. “I just want to make sure you two are alright. You're close... after all.”

“We're fine. I told him about the walkers getting the jump on us and he wants me to stay within the walls again.” It wasn't a complete lie. Daryl sighed, leaning against the counter. Rick knew his secrete now. They'd been arguing about Daryl feeling like Rick was treating him like a woman and Daryl just blurted it out to him. He looked at Paul and noticed the man's insecurity. “... Paul... what's wrong?”

Paul looked up at him. “Nothing... I dunno... I'm just... touched... I guess.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “It's a beanie.”

“It's not just that. Today... we saved each others lives, you patched up my injury... gave me the 'Daryl Kitten Kiss.'” At Daryl's blush, Paul chuckled. “Yes, Maggie told me all about it. She says it means whoever you give it to means you consider them family.”

“Ya are family, Paul.” Daryl whispered, stepping closer. 

Paul set the beanie down and looked up at him. “And so are you... more than family, Daryl.” he reached up, touching Daryl's cheek. He felt Daryl's hands go to his hips. His breath caught in his throat as they leaned toward each other. 

“Uh, sorry...”

Daryl pulled back and cleared his throat. “Maggie...”

Paul glared at her over Daryl's shoulder. 'These people have the worst timing!'

“I just wanted to let ya'll know I'm heading out. We wanna get back to the Hilltop before it gets dark.” Maggie stepped in and hugged Daryl, petting his hair as he nuzzled her shoulder. “You come visit when it gets warmer, y'hear?”

Daryl straightened back up and nodded. “Yes, Ma'am.”

“That goes for you, too, Jesus.” She said and hugged him. “Sorry.” She whispered in his ear and he sighed hugging her back.

He smiled. “It's fine... I'll just light some candles and woo him some other time.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at them. “Ain't no one wooin me.”

Maggie chuckled and patted his cheek. “I think it's already been done, Daryl Dixon.” She said and left the house, shutting the door behind her. 

The hunter watched her go before smirking at the scout. “Think it's the other way 'round...” He said and walked to the refrigerator. “What'ya want fer dinner?”

Paul blinked, staring at the hunter's winged back. 'Has he been wooing me this whole time?' He reached up and covered his mouth, hiding the huge smile. “Whatever you want, Daryl.”


	10. Ch. 10

Daryl and Paul worked together to help sort through all the blankets, flashlights and other supplies they got, splitting everything in half between Hilltop and Alexandria. Jesus had to keep telling Maggie to sit down and rest. He didn't want anything happening to the baby. She would consent for a few minutes, then get right back up and start helping again. Daryl stopped and watched them argue. As she finally sat down again, Rick walked in. 

“Great job, you two. This supplies will last us until the snow melts.” Rick stood, hands on his hips and observing the many packs of batteries, flashlights, blankets, firewood, jackets, shirts, socks, underwear. “I'm surprised you managed to fit it all in the truck.”

Jesus smiled. “Never underestimate my ability to fit big things in small places.” He winked at Daryl, who blushed and looked away. 

Rick cleared his throat. “Right... uh... Daryl, can I talk to you?”

Daryl nodded. “See ya at home, Paul.” He stepped away from the table and Rick put a hand on his shoulder, walking him out of the room and down the street. 

“How'd it go?” Rick asked, dropping his hand after a moment. 

“Good.” Daryl rasped. “Wasn't as many walkers as I expected.”

“You didn't run into any problems? No other survivors?”

“Nah... a couple walkers did get the jump on us, though.” The hunter hated giving Rick that kind of news. “We'd separated so he could get blankets 'n I went lookin fer other things and a walker bumped into a shelf that fell on me. Paul managed to come over 'n help 'fore the walker could get ta me. When we stood up a walker fell into him 'n knocked us both down. He got scratched by a jagged pole, which I want Denise ta look at later. That floor had standing water 'n I don't want 'im ta get an infection.”

“You're both alright, though?”

“Yeah.... 'm a later sore 'n cold, but... everythang's fine, Rick.” They walked into Rick's house, which was thankfully warm from the fireplace. He followed Rick into the living room, smiling at the toys and baby blankets sitting around. Rick picked up one of the toys when he stepped on one of them. 

“I'm glad everythang went well.” The leader stared down at the toy before tossing it onto the couch. “Daryl... I've never known you to let a walker get the jump on you. I don't think you're ready to go back out there.”

Daryl frowned. “Rick... 'm fine. Walkers get the jump on everyone all the damn time-”

“Not on Daryl Dixon.”

“It was going to happen eventually, Rick. Walkers are getting quiet and stealthy-”

“You said there was water on the ground. How did you not hear the walker stumbling through water?” Rick's hands were on his hips again. 

Daryl glared at him. “It happens, Rick! Paul didn't hear them, either!”

Rick raised his hands to placate the angry hunter. “Alright, Daryl... just... can you rest for another week or two. You can go out hunting if you want so long as someone goes with you, but no more runs.”

“Dammit, Rick! I may have a fucking vagina, but stop treatin me like a damn woman!” Daryl paused as the words he spoke processed in his brain. “... Shit.”

Rick stared at him, hands slowly dropping from his hips. “... Daryl...”

“God dammit, Rick...” Daryl reached up, covering his face with his hands. 

Everything about the hunter clicked in Rick's brain. The mood swings, how he would sometimes be rarely seen for a few days at a time, his close bonds with all the girls in the family and why Rick sometimes found menstruation pills and feminine products in Daryl's bag. With a soft sigh, he stared at Daryl's flushed face. 

“Daryl... it's alright.” He reached forward and gently took Daryl's shoulders in his hands. 

“No, no it's not... I didn't want ya ta know!” Daryl backed out of Rick's hold. 

Rick frowned. “Why? Daryl, you're my brother... I don't think any differently about you. You're still my surly, redneck hunter.”

“Rick, don't call me that! We're not... we never would've...”

“Never would've what-” Rick paused. Daryl was in love with him. “Daryl... how long..?”

Daryl sniffed, rubbing his mouth with his fingers and slowly sitting on the arm of the couch. “Since the beginning...”

Rick shifted, a bit uncomfortable. “Do you still-”

“No! No... it died... yer my brother, Rick, that's it.”

“And... Jesus..?”

Daryl blushed, hiding his smile behind his hand. “Paul's amazin, Rick...”

Rick smiled. “Does he know..?”

The smile faded and Daryl rubbed his thighs. “No... I-I don't know how he'll take it. He's gay, Rick... he ain't gonna want ta fuck a pussy.”

“If Jesus loves you, Daryl, it isn't going to matter.” Rick stepped closer, gently taking Daryl's hands in his and standing him up. “Jesus is a good man, he won't let something like that separate you two.” He gently wiped the tears off Daryl's cheeks and pulled him into a hug. He felt Daryl's forehead nudge his shoulder and chuckled. “You're adorable.” 

Daryl pulled away after a moment. “Shut up, man...” He muttered, sniffling and wiping his cheeks.

Rick patted his cheek. “Go home and rest...” 

Daryl nodded, patting Rick's shoulder a bit awkwardly. He stepped away, waving at Michonne in the kitchen and left. Michonne waved back and smiled at Rick as he walked over to her. She frowned at his strange expression.

“Everything all right?” She set down the spoon she was holding and turned to him. 

“Yeah... uh...” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey... uh... d-did you know...?”

She raised an eyebrow, leaning her hand on the counter. “Know what?”

“T-That Daryl...” Rick paused. He wasn't sure who all else knew about Daryl being an inter-sex... person? Is that what they were called now? “uh... he was in love with me?” 

Michonne smiled a bit. “Rick... just about everyone knew but you.”

“W-Why didn't he ever say anything?”

“You're straight, Rick. He knew. Not to mention you were his best friend's husband.” She stepped forward, rubbing his biceps. “Don't let it bother you. He's with Jesus now.”

“It doesn't bother me.”

She raised an eyebrow when he spoke a little too fast. “... Alright. Go wash up, dinner's almost done.” Rick nodded and turned. He glanced at her before making his way upstairs. 

 

Later that night, Daryl took a hot shower and put on a tank top and some sweat pants. He stepped out of his bathroom and saw Paul sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at a book. It was the book he'd found with Carol in Atlanta. He tensed a bit, but walked over and sat next to Paul. 

“Where'd ya find that?”

Paul glanced up at him. “Maggie brought all my books from Hilltop with her... she said this was among one of the books in the RV and thought it was mine. Do you know who's it is?”

Daryl stared down at it, then reached over and took it. “S'mine...”

Paul blinked. “Yours..?”

“Yeah... I's... readin it fer a bit when we took the RV on runs. Didn't get very far, though...”

“Daryl... why would you... need to read a book like this?”

The hunter sighed, running a hand over the cover. “Was mah dad... he was a drunk asshole... liked ta beat on Merle 'n me... then jus me when Merle went inta the army.” Paul swallowed thickly and stared down at the book. “In Atlanta... when Carol 'n I went ta find... Beth... she took me inta this place where they keep... domestic violence victims... this book was there. She gave it ta me 'n told me read it... said it might help wit some'a mah anger issues.”

“Has it...?”

“... Yeah, thought I lost it.”

Paul reached over, placing his hand over Daryl's on the book. “Are you going to finish reading it?”

“... I dunno... don't really... feel like I need it anymore.”

“Why?”

Daryl shrugged. “'m happy... not so angry anymore.”

The scout smiled. “Good...” He took the book and set it aside, then took both Daryl's hands in his and stared up at him. “Thank you for telling me... I'm sorry such a terrible thing happened to you.”

Daryl shrugged. “Was a long time ago. I got real family now.”

Jesus smiled. “That's right.” He reached up, petting Daryl's cheek. “You have many people that love you.”

Daryl stared at him. He wanted to ask if Paul loved him, but he didn't have the courage. He cleared his throat and stood up. “'m tired... we should get some rest.”

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He bit his bottom lip and stood up as well. “Yeah... good idea... I'll uh... I'm gonna go get changed.”

“Are ya... comin back in 'ere?”

The scout smiled. “Of course... you can't sleep without me.” In truth, Paul couldn't sleep without Daryl. Having the hunter's warm body and strong arms holding him was the only thing that could lull Paul into a peaceful slumber. “I'll be back in a minute.” Daryl nodded and pulled the blankets back. Paul left the room and went across the hall to what was his actual room. Really, he didn't understand why he left all his clothes in this room. He spent all his time in Daryl's room. Maybe he'd talk to Daryl about it tomorrow,

When he came back into Daryl's room, the hunter was already laying down, close to falling asleep. Paul smiled and climbed into the bed. He reached over and shut the light off. Daryl mumbled softly and looked at him sleepily. The scout sidled closer, chuckling when Daryl slid his arm under his head and hugged him close. Paul had no problems being the one to be held, in fact he loved it. He felt safe in Daryl's warmth. Sighing softly, he nuzzled into Daryl's chest, gripping the shirt on his back and breathing in his scent and slowly falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Paul woke up still nice and warm. He moaned softly, lifting his head and looking down at Daryl. The hunter had rolled onto his back, one arm still around Paul's back and the other hanging off the side of the bed. Paul smiled and laid his head back down on the other man's shoulder. Daryl slept through the whole night. The sun wasn't even up, yet, so Paul closed his eyes, keeping a hand on Daryl's chest just to feel his heart beat. 

When Paul woke again, he could hear Daryl down in the kitchen. He grinned and sat up, yawning and stretching. He left Daryl's room and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower but saw he was out of shampoo. So, he grabbed some clothes and went into Daryl's bathroom. He'd never been in Daryl's bathroom, not wanting to intrude in the man's personal space, but he figured Daryl wouldn't mind considering how close they've become. When he stepped in, it was clean. There was a basket with some clothes and towels in it in the corner. On the counter was a comb and a few hair ties next to a razor and some soap. On the other side was... a medicine bottle. 

Paul stepped closer and picked it up. “Pamprin..?” He frowned. 'One can't be too picky about pain meds these days.' He shrugged and set it down, only to knock it over when he sat his clothes on the counter. He sighed and leaned over to pick it up. The cabinet under the sink was open and he got a glimpse of a box inside. Curious, he opened the cabinet a bit more and stared at the box. “The hell..? What's he need women's products for..?” He shook his head “Leave it alone, Rovia.” He muttered to himself and shut the door. He grabbed the bottle and set it back on the counter. 

 

When Paul walked into the kitchen, Daryl glanced at him. “Mornin'.”

The scout smiled and grabbed some jerky from the island to munch on. “Morning. Did you sleep good?”

“Yeah... did ya?”

“Best sleep since the world ended.” He watched Daryl's back as the man cleaned up some rabbit meat to put in the freezer. “How long you been awake?”

Daryl shrugged. “Few hours?”

“Did you go hunting?”

“Yeah. Didn't go too far, though. Jus caught a couple rabbits 'n some squirrels.” Daryl looked over his shoulder at him. “Gimme a minute 'n we can make some breakfast.” He could tell something was bothering the other man by the look in his eyes and tense stature. “Somethin wrong?”

“No... just a little restless. Have you got any plans today?”

“Nah. Rick wants me ta take a bit more time off. Think I'll just go in the garage and work on mah bike, get it ready fer summer. Aaron some parts back during a run a couple months ago and I haven't gotten ta go through 'em, yet.”

Paul nodded, picking at the jerky in his hand. He wanted to ask Daryl about the tampons, but he knew it would upset the man that he'd gone through his personal space. Instead, he distracted himself with asking Daryl about the music he likes. “So, which one is your favorite?” He asked, taking a small bite. 

The hunter just grunted at him. “Favorite what?” He asked, sticking the meat into a freezer bag. 

“Def Leppard song... if I'm going worm my way into your heart, I figured I'd start with some music. I know they're your favorite band, but what's your favorite song?”

Daryl shrugged a bit, cheeks flushing a bit at Paul's teasing. “Like 'em all...” Shit, the man sure knew how to get Daryl's heart racing. He was glad Paul seemed back to normal, going back to teasing him.

“Well, obviously, but what's the one song you could listen to and never get tired of hearing.” Paul finished the jerky and walked around the island as Daryl washed his hands in the sink, meat now safely stored away in the bags. “Or, should I just start singing and guess which one is your favorite?” He stood right behind the hunter now. 

Daryl turned and leaned against the counter, arms crossed. He smirked. “Yer always sayin ya like a challenge.”

Paul shivered at the man's words and the smirk directed his way. “Mmn... Daryl Dixon... if you didn't already have my heart I would've just ripped it out of my chest and given it to you.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Paul.” He grabbed the bag and walked over to the freezer. “Ya get one guess a week.”

“Can I start now?”

“Nah, man... I can't know yer gonna sing it. Ya have ta surprise me.” Daryl shut the freezer door and looked at the scout. Paul licked his lips. This was going to be fun. “What'ya want fer breakfast?”

Paul stared at him, watching him turn to grab a pan. Daryl's shirt and pants were tight today. He could see how the man's sides and hips curved a bit. His shoulders were board, but his legs were long. Daryl had his hair pulled back again and Paul could see the small bit of sweat clinging to the smooth skin of his neck. 

“Paul?”

“What?” The scout blinked, looking into the hunter's eyes. 

“Ya hungry?”

“... Uh... no... I... I think I'm gonna go work out in my room, try to get rid of some of this energy I have.” 

Daryl stared at him worriedly. It wasn't like Paul to turn down a meal with him. “... A'ight... I'll jus'... stick somethin in the fridge fer ya later.”

“Thanks...” Paul licked his lips and left the room, going back upstairs to his bedroom. 

Daryl watched him go, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Something was definitely going on with him. He shook his head and turned to make himself some eggs. After he ate, he went into the garage and opened it just a bit so he could smoke while he worked, but it wouldn't get too cold. As he worked he played some music on a battery operated CD player. He played it loud enough that it drowned out his thoughts, but not so loud that it brought walkers in on the walls. At least, he hoped it would drown out his thoughts. Paul was acting so weird. He'd been fine last night. Something must have happened in the middle of the night or this morning when he woke up. 

Before Daryl knew it, it'd been about three hours. He'd gone through almost a full pack of cigarettes and he'd sorted all the parts in his garage into different boxes. His tools were clean and put in their spots on the wall, but his bike lay untouched and covered to one side of the garage. The CD player had played through his CD three times over. He reached over and shut it off, heaving a heavy sigh. It was hard to focus when he knew something was bothering the man he loved. A knock on the door made him look over and he smiled, seeing Eric. 

“Are you alright? I've been standing here trying to get your attention for ten minutes now.” The man walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

“Something's up wit Paul...” Daryl whispered, turning and leaning against his work table. 

Eric nodded, reaching up to touch the hunter's arm. “Are you not getting long?”

“Nah... we were fine. 'Least I thought we were. Last night was fine... told 'im 'bout mah father and then we-” Daryl froze. He'd forgotten about that. 

“Daryl..?”

“Shit... I told him 'bout mah father. Maybe he don't want me no more... knowin' I'm broke.” 

Eric shook his head. “Daryl... you're not broke. So you had a hard childhood. You're a good man, Daryl. You protect and provide for your family. You're honest and caring... you're one of the kindest people I know.”

Daryl inhaled and exhaled shakily. “How did you tell Aaron?”

Eric tensed a bit. “Tell Aaron what?”

“That you're.... y'know...”

“Ah... that. I... I didn't tell him.”

Daryl tilted his head. “Don't you guys have sex?”

Eric laughed. “Yes, Daryl, we have sex. I didn't tell him, I showed him. It was shortly after the turn, we were in a group and I was supposed to go on a run. I needed to because I needed tampons and pain medicine; but, I got injured taking down a walker that wondered too close to our camp. Aaron offered to go in my place. He was the only one I trusted, so... I brought him into my room and asked him to get me some tampons and Midol or something and he gave me this weird look cause we didn't have any women in our group, yet. I knew he wouldn't believe me if I just told him. So... I took off my clothes, sat on the bed and showed him. It was embarrassing. He stood there staring at me for what felt like hours.” 

“What'd he do?”

“He came up to me, kissed me and told me I'm beautiful.” Eric blushed and smiled at the memory of their first time. He looked up at Daryl. “Are you going to tell Jesus?”

“... I dunno.” 

“Daryl... sometimes you have to take a chance if it means a shot at happiness.” The man moved to stand in front of him, reaching up to hold Daryl's cheeks in his hand. “Jesus is a good man. He cares about you, deeply. He left his home in Hilltop just to stay here with you. He feels safe with you or I bet he wouldn't be letting you in so close to him. It's your turn. Let him in, feel it and bask in it. It may be gone before you know it.” Daryl swallowed thickly at Eric's words. The man smiled and hugged him tightly. Daryl's arms came around him tightly and he dropped his head to his shoulder. Slowly, Eric released him and kissed his cheek. “I left a pie in the fridge for you. Maybe eat it with Jesus and confess your feelings for him over top it?” Daryl blushed and nodded. “Good. Oh, and Rick wants to invite you both to a little Christmas party he and Michonne are throwing. We figure it's about that time of year considering how cold its getting. It starts just after sun down.”

Daryl nodded again and watched him go. He stood there a moment, letting Eric's words process in his mind. After a few minutes, he shut the garage and went back into the house, shutting the door and went upstairs to Jesus' room. He knocked and after a moment, the door opened. Jesus stood on the other side, panting and flushed, sweating rolling down his neck and face. He was wearing his tank top and track pants, his hair up in a bun. 

“Daryl, hey...” Jesus smiled. 

Daryl reached forward, one hand going to the back of Paul's neck and the other to the man's cheek. Their lips met hotly and Paul moaned at the taste of Daryl's lips, releasing the door to grab the hunter's back, gripping his shirt tightly. Daryl released Paul's cheek to hug him closer, sighing as their lips met again and again. Paul tasted so sweet, but a bit salty from his sweat, and Daryl was growing addicted to it. He bit Paul's bottom lip and the man whimpered, parting his lips and letting their tongues dance. 

“Daryl?”

Daryl blinked and Paul stood in front of him, hand still on the door. He was watching Daryl worriedly, head tilted a bit. 

“Are you alright?”

The hunter's lips parted and his throat closed up. He took a breath. “Yeah... 'm fine... jus'... wanted ta let ya know Rick's having a Christmas party tanight... we're invited.”

Paul smiled. “Sounds fun. What time?”

“Jus after sun down.”

“Great. Are you going?”

“If I don't, Rick might give me the stink eye fer weeks, so yeah.”

“Cool, I'll go, too.” Paul said and watched the man closely. Daryl nodded and looked down at his hands. It had seemed so real. He could feel Paul's hair in his hands, the taste of his lips and the warmth of his body. “Daryl... are you sure you're alright?”

The hunter grunted. “Yeah... jus tired... bit of a headache. Think I'll go lay down.”

“Alright... I'll... come check on you later.” The scout watched him go down the hall and into his room. His grip on the door tightened. He really wanted to go lay down with him, but he couldn't get the image of that box of tampons out of his head. Sighing heavily, he closed the door and leaned against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter, my cat walked across my keyboard and I freaked out because I thought he'd deleted everything I wrote. The I noticed that instead of like 4 pages, there was 20 pages and I was like "The fuck did he do?" He'd copy and pasted the last chapter into the chapter I was writing, so I had to go through and find the beginning of Chapter 9 and delete it without deleting chapter ten. My cat is an asshole.


	11. Ch. 11

At the Christmas party, Rick and Paul both seemed to be avoiding Daryl. It was a bit hard to notice at first. Daryl was enamored with little Judy. He sat on the couch holding her and playing with her, letting her tug at his hair and beard. When she got tired, though, he took her up to bed and lay her down after changing her. After she fell asleep, he went back downstairs to search out Rick and let him know she was asleep. His friend was nowhere to be found, though, so he told Carl; and, then went to look for Paul... who was also nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Aaron, ya seen Paul?”

The Alexandria scout turned and smiled at him. “Last I saw he was on the back porch with Rick.” 

Daryl nodded and patted his friend's shoulder and stepped past him, weaving through the throngs of people and out onto the back porch. He saw Rick and Paul standing against the railing, each with a beer in hand. He watched them a while, ears straining to listen to what they were saying. 

“When is it most adorable on him? When you tease him or when he's mad?” Paul whispered, grinning a bit. 

Rick leaned his head back in thought. “I always thought it was cuter when he was mad.”

“Really? I like it better when he's embarrassed. If I say just the right thing, he'll be embarrassed and mad at the same time. His entire face gets red and his eyes squint in this deadly glare that has no affect thanks to the pink in his cheeks.” Paul nudged the leader's side. “Right?” Rick let out a laugh and they both took a drink. 

Daryl glared at them, arms crossed. “Ya'll best be talkin bout Glenn 'n not me.”

They both choked on their drinks, coughing and stammering to make excuses. Rick patted Paul's shoulder and brushed past Daryl, muttering something about checking on Carl. Daryl glared at him as he passed. He'd expected Rick to give him a pat, too, and apologize, but his leader wouldn't even meet his gaze. So, he trained his glare on Paul, who was looking a bit ashamed. 

“What? We can't bond over how adorable you are?”

“Rick's mah brother, that jus makes it weird.”

“So? Brothers fawn over their sisters all the time!”

'Sisters.' Daryl grit his teeth, fists clenching over his arms. “Fuck you, Paul!” He yelled and turned, storming back into the house.

Paul's eyes widened. He set his bottle down on the railing and followed him in. “Daryl?! Daryl!” He grabbed Daryl's hand, only to have it yanked out of his grasp.

“Don't, Paul! Jus don't! Not right now!” Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Judith started crying from all the yelling, so Daryl ignored everyone and made his way upstairs to calm her down. 

Everyone turned their gaze on Paul, who was shocked. Eric walked over to him. 

“What did you do?”

“I-I don't know.” Paul felt a touch on his arm and looked over at who was touching him. Maggie was looking at him worriedly. She took his hand and led him away from nosy ears. He followed her upstairs where they could hear Judy sniffling and whimpering.

“You alright?”

“... No. I-I don't know what I said... we were talking about Rick and how he fawns over Daryl and Daryl said it was weird because they're like brothers and all I said was 'brothers fawn over their sisters all the time.' He just got mad all of a sudden.”

Maggie sighed softly. “Wrong choice of words there, Jesus. Daryl hates it when people compare him to a woman.”

“I wasn't! I was jus-” Paul gasped softly, the box of tampons flashing in his mind. “... Shit...”

Maggie's eyes widened. It was the first time she'd heard Paul swear. 'Does Paul know? Did Daryl tell him?' She thought. Without knowing for sure, she wasn't going to say anything. 

“Does this have something to do with his father beating him?”

Maggie smiled a bit and nodded. “Daryl's always been self conscious about how he comes off. He thinks he has to be some macho man. I'm sure Daryl's told you all about it.”

“Not all about it, but I can only imagine what that bastard has beaten into him.” Jesus sighed. “How am I going to fix this?”

“Just give him and space and apologize. Daryl may be mad now, but he can't stay mad at you. He cares about you, Jesus” Maggie reached up and patted his cheek before making her way downstairs. 

Jesus watched her go and then looked at the door. He walked over and listened. He could hear the creaking of a rocking chair and Judy's soft breaths. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. After a few minutes, he gave up on Daryl coming out and went back downstairs to join the party, and maybe find a guitar. 

 

After Judith had fallen back asleep, Daryl held her for a bit, watching her sleep and letting her hold his finger. He gently laid her down and leaned on the crib a bit to watch her. He was just about to sit down when he heard the sound of a guitar being tuned. He straightened and looked at the door. With one last glance at Judith, he slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door quietly. He could hear a Def Leppard song being strummed as he made his way downstairs. As he rounded the corner into the room, he saw everyone gathered around Paul who was sitting in a dining room chair, strumming away. It was an electric guitar plugged into a speaker, turned down low enough that it wouldn't disturb Judy, but loud enough that everyone could hear. 

“I don't wanna touch you too much baby! Cause making love to you might drive me crazy.” Paul looked up and smiled when he saw Daryl learning in the door way. His fingers were fast, hitting all the right notes. “I know you think that love is the way you make it, so I don't wanna be there when you decided to break it!” 

Daryl glanced around at everyone. Carl was staring in amazement. Glenn and Maggie were sitting together holding hands. Carol wasn't really paying attention, seeming to be sewing some piece of fabric, maybe a shirt, together. Rick was whispering to Michonne. The hunter turned his gaze back on Paul and smiled a bit, licking his lips. 

“No! Love bites! Love bleeds! It's bringing me on my knees! Love lives! Love dies!” Paul held his gaze, only occasionally glancing down at his fingers. “It's no surprise! Love begs! Love pleads! It's what I need...”

Daryl sighed and shook his head. Later, as they were walking home, Daryl glanced at the guitar and speaker Paul was carrying. 

“Where'd ya even find it in such a short time?”

“Oh! Carl found it in the attic of the house a couple days ago. I promised to give him lessons if he let me use it for a bit.” Jesus grinned. “So... did you like it? I played good, didn't I?”

Daryl chuckled a bit, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. “Ya did good... sounded nice.” He paused at the porch of their house and smirked. “S'not mah favorite song, though... try again.” He opened the door and went inside, removing his vest, jacket and shoes. 

Paul came in behind him and set the speaker and guitar down in the living room. He took off his outer garments and shoes, hanging them up and then turned to Daryl. He leaned against the wall with a bit of a giddy smile, watching the hunter pull his hair back. “So, we haven't discussed my prize when I guess your favorite song.”

Daryl smirked, noting Paul's use of 'when' instead of 'if'. He turned to the scout, staring into his eyes and studying his relaxed stance. He seemed so tense all day and now, he looked so calm and even a little playful. The hunter stepped closer. “Who said yer getting a prize?” He rasped, reaching up to tug the top button of Paul's shirt open. 

Paul swallowed thickly, uncrossing his arms and standing a bit straighter. “It's only fair...” He whispered back, staring up into Daryl's blue eyes. “I don't sing for free, Daryl... not just for anyone.”

Daryl smirked a bit, stepping closer, nearly pressing Paul into the wall behind him. His fingers slid up Paul's neck and into the back of his head, petting the strands of hair there. “'m not jus anyone, though...”

Paul breathed a bit faster and he reached to gently grab his hips. Daryl was so close. He could feel the hunter's warmth, smell the cologne Daryl had applied for the party. It warmed it blood and made him ache to have him closer. They were so close, just a few more inches and they'd be kissing. 

“Guess it right... sing it good fer me... 'n yer prize...” Daryl paused and Paul whimpered, feeling the hunter's fingers thread through his hair and take hold of his cheek, gently holding him still, “is a secret.” The hand released his cheek and pressed on his chest, pushing Paul back against the wall. Paul blinked and Daryl smirked at him, walking away and into the kitchen. 

“You're a tease, Daryl Dixon!” Paul yelled. Daryl simply flipped him off and disappeared into the garage. Paul leaned against the wall, smiling wide. “Shit...” He rubbed his face and couldn't stop the giddy laughter. “I'm in love...”

 

Over the next couple of days, it snowed nonstop. Everyone who wasn't on shift for a perimeter watch or guard duty stay in their homes to keep arm. Tara and Eugene both got sick with a cold, so Jesus and Daryl covered their shifts. With the extra hours, they rarely saw each other, only eating lunch and sleeping in bed. They were both too tired for anything else. After the third day, the snow finally stopped and Daryl and Jesus had matching days off. 

As Daryl waited for Paul to wake from his long slumber, he stared at the pie in the fridge, briefly wondering if it was still good. Judging by the smell when he sniffed at it, he didn't think so. He sent a silent apology to Eric and threw the pie away. It wasn't necessary for Paul and Daryl to get sick as well, it would only strain the others on duty. With a heavy sigh, he wondered if he should make another pie. He wasn't good at baking though. 

“Morning, Daryl...”

Paul's sleepy voice startled Daryl and he turned around. “Mornin...” The hunter whispered, leaning against the counter and looking down at the floor. Jesus smiled and stepped closer, hugging Daryl's waist and sleepily nuzzling his shoulder. ”Still sleepy?”

“Mmhm...”

“Why don't ya go back ta bed? We ain't got nothin planned fer taday.” Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul's back and shoulders, petting his hair. 

“Missed you these last few days... and the bed's cold without you in it.” Paul mumbled. “You smell good.”

Daryl frowned. Paul felt unusually warm. He reached up to feel his scout's forehead and felt panic rise up in his gut. “Paul... ya got a fever.”

The scout mumbled. “Always get sick in the winter...”

“Why didn't ya tell me?!” Daryl's heart raced. He quickly picked Paul up bridal style, grunting a bit from the strain of Paul's weight and carried him back upstairs to the room. He laid him down and covered him up. “Stay 'ere...” He rasped and went into the bathroom to find something to give him. “Shit... ain't got any meds...” 

“Daryl..?”

The hunter hurried back into the room. “Paul, I'm gonna run ta Denise's house and get ya something.” He pulled on a heavier shirt and leaned over in the bed, kissing Paul on the corner of his lips before rushing downstairs. He pulled his heavier boots on along his his vest and jacket. As he opened the door, he heard Paul coughing upstairs and had a brief memory of all the people they'd quarantined at the prison. “Shit!” He shut the door and trudged through the snow toward Denise's house. 

It took him way too long in his opinion. The snow was up to mid-calf and even higher in some places, but he finally reached the doctor's house and banged on the door until Denise opened it. 

“Daryl? What's wrong?”

“Paul's sick! He's got a fever and he's coughin!”

“Alright... calm down... I've got plenty of things to give him.” She let him in and went over to the shelf with all the medicine. “How long has he been like this?”

“I-I dunno... he woke up not too long ago. He's burnin up, mumblin his words, started coughin as I left.”

“Have you noticed anything else?”

“No! We ain't barely seen each other the last few days!”

Denise could tell he was scared, obviously remembering that time at the prison. Rick had told her about it in explicit detail in case something like it happened again, that way they could be better prepared for it. “Daryl, it's alright. It's probably just a little cold. It's been going around the entire community.” She grabbed a couple bottles off the shelf and walked over to him. “This one is for the fever. Give it to him every four hours until the fever breaks.” She handed him that bottle and held up another one. “This one is a cough suppressant. This one he takes every four hours, or as needed. Do not give him more than four doses within twelve hours.” Daryl nodded and took them, shoving them in his pockets. “Make sure he takes them with food. If the fever doesn't break by tomorrow night, come get me.”

“Did he come see ya 'bout the scratches on his side?”

Denise frowned. “... Scratches? No... I haven't seen him since the Christmas party.”

Daryl's heart dropped. “FUCK!” He yelled and turned. 

“Daryl! Wait! If he has an infection he'll need antibiotics!”

Daryl stopped and turned to her. “Give me some!”

Denise nodded and went back to her shelf, looking through them. She picked up a bottle. “If the scratches are infected, they'll be leaking pus, which is this yellowish, thick substance. They'll look red and angry, and probably a bit swollen. Here, give him this. It's the strongest antibiotic I have. Give him two pills every six hours for a week and make sure he eats when he takes them. You'll have to clean-”

“I know how ta clean an infection! Done it fer myself too many times ta count!” He grabbed the bottle. 

“Alright...” She grabbed a bag and filled it with plenty of gauze, rubbing alcohol and antibacterial gel. “Here! If he gets worse, come get me!”

Daryl grabbed the bag and shoved the medicine bottles in it. “Thanks.” He kissed her cheek and hurried out, trudging back through the snow. 

“You got a kiss from Daryl Dixon...?”

Denise turned and smiled at Tara. “I'm awesome, that's why.”

 

When Daryl got back to the house, he took his shoes off and rushed up the stairs, shedding his jacket and vest when he was in the room. “Paul?” He hurried to the bed, sighing when he saw Paul was still breathing, just asleep. “Shit...” He dumped the medical supplies on the bed and ripped back the covers and pushed up Paul's shirt. The scratches did look red and swollen, but they weren't leaking any pus, yet. “You fucking idiot...” Hands shaking, he grabbed gauze and the rubbing alcohol and gently cleaned the wounds, then rubbed the antibiotic ointment on them. He covered them with a bandage and lowered the shirt. 

He looked at the antibiotics and went to open them, but then remembered Paul had to eat when he took them. He hurried downstairs and opened a can of soup, figuring it would be easiest on Paul's stomach. He heated it up and grabbed a bottle of water and carefully went back up the stairs. He set the bowl and water on the bedside table, then knelt down. 

“Paul... Paul wake up...”

Paul groaned and shifted, then hissed in pain. “Daryl... m'side hurts...”

“I know, baby, ya have an infection...” Daryl whispered. Paul looked up at him blearily. He let Daryl sit him up. “Need ya ta eat so ya can take some medicine.” Paul could only stand eating half the bowl of soup before rejecting it. Daryl hoped it was enough and shook two pills out of the bottle. “'ere, take these.” He handed the pills to the scout and then opened the water for him. Paul swallowed the pills with water and slid back down on the bed. 

“Stay with me...?”

Daryl moved the bottles and gauze aside and laid down with him. “Always...” He rasped, reaching to brush sweaty strands of hair from Paul's face. He wrapped him in a hug, holding him close and gently, and stayed awake, listening to Paul's breathing. 

 

Paul's fever got worse the next day and Daryl worried over him, using cold rags to cool him down. He debated going and getting Denise, but he knew it'd only been a day, and sometimes, fever's get worse before they got better. He stayed by the bed side, holding Paul's hand tightly in his own and praying softly. By mid-evening, Paul's fever finally broke and he woke on his own. He looked around blearily and saw Daryl kneeling by the bed, holding his hand tightly. 

“Daryl..?'

The hunter's head shot up. He looked so tired. “Paul..?” He stood up and leaned over the scout.

“... Hey. You look tired. What happened?” Paul stared, eyes widening as the tears filled Daryl's blue eyes. 

“YOU IDIOT!” 

The scout jumped a bit and suddenly had an armful of the sobbing hunter. “Daryl?” He cautiously wrapped his arms around the hunter's back, unsure if he was going to lash out or not. After several minutes, Daryl finally calmed down enough to sit up. 

“The scratches on yer side got infected... ya had a fever fer almost two days.”

“What?”

“See fer yerself!” Daryl shoved the covers aside and pulled off the bandage. Paul sat up a bit and looked down at his side. “The swelling's gone down... I been givin ya antibiotics fer two days, every six hours.” Paul stared down at the scratches. He swallowed thickly. He'd been feeling pain in his side for a few days now. He was going to tell Daryl, and go to Denise, but everyone was was getting sick and Daryl had been so exhausted from the extra shifts. “Why didn't ya tell me?! Why didn't ya go ta Denise like I asked ya ta?! Ya coulda died, Paul! If I hadn't been 'ere, if I'd been on a run'r somethin, ya coulda died! I woulda been alone again!”

Paul's lips parted, staring up at the raging redneck. “Daryl... Daryl...” He reached up, gently taking hold of Daryl's cheeks and pulling him down on the bed again. “I'm alright. You were here. You're taking care of me.” He felt Daryl's arm go around his waist, minding his infected side. “I'm alright...” The scout whispered, petting the hunter's hair. 

Daryl nuzzled into Jesus' neck, shaking and sobbing softly. “Don't wanna be 'lone 'gain...”

“You won't be. I'm not going anywhere.” Paul smiled, seeing the hunter so worried over him, so torn up over the thought of him dying, warmed his heart. He hummed softly, 

Daryl shook his head, breathing shakily. “Don't... save yer strength...”

“Daryl... I'm fine... you took such good care of me... and all by yourself.” Paul kissed his temple. “You must've been so scared. Let me comfort you.”

Daryl shook his head again and sat up, sniffling. ”Need ta change yer bandage.” He mumbled and climbed off the bed, going to get the bandages. Paul watched silently while Daryl cleaned off the scratches and then covered it with a clean bandage. “S'time fer yer next dose. Stay 'ere, I'll get ya somethin ta eat.”

“Daryl-”

The hunter ignored him, going downstairs and into the kitchen. As the soup heated up, he leaned against counter and stared outside. He knew exactly what song Paul was going to sing, and he's not ready to hear it, yet. He'd been cramping all day, and ignoring it. He heard a tapping sound on the side door. “Come in...”

Rick stepped in and shut the door. “Snow's melting finally and I don't think it'll snow again for a few weeks, hopefully.” He smiled, then faltered when he saw how tired and upset Daryl looked. “Daryl, what's wrong?”

“Rick....” The emotions welled up again and Daryl broke down.

The leader's eyes widened, he'd never seen Daryl so upset. He immediately went to his brother's side, reaching pet his hair. “Did Jesus do something?”

“Paul's a fucking idiot! That's what he did!” Daryl hissed out through his tears. “He's gonna get 'imself killed!” Rick gently pulled Daryl to him, hugging him close and tight, one hand on the back of his neck and the other petting his back. 

Paul peeked around the corner into the kitchen. It'd taken him forever to get down the stairs without Daryl knowing. As he stared at Rick and Daryl hugging, his heart clenched in his chest. He knew there was nothing between them, but he also knew Daryl had once loved the other man. Seeing him be so comfortable and ready to relax into Rick's arms hurt Paul more than the infection in his side. He turned away from the scene and made his way back upstairs.


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally in tears writing this chapter!

After Rick left, Daryl was a bit calmer. He took the soup and bottle of water up to the room and set it on the bedside table. He stared at Paul, who seemed to be asleep again. Daryl knew better. 

“Paul, need ta take yer medicine.”

“Did Rick leave?” Paul whispered. 

“... How'd ya know he was 'ere?” Daryl glared. “Did ya go down the stairs? What if ya fell?”

Paul sighed and sat up, wincing a bit at the pain in his side. “Daryl... I can take care of myself. I did so for twenty some odd years.”

“Obviously not seeing as how ya got an infection-”

“Daryl! Stop! Enough!” Paul yelled. He almost wanted to apologize when Daryl reeled back a bit. Almost... “I'm sorry! You were right! I should've gone to Denise! I am a fucking idiot, but I'm sick of you yelling at me for it! If you really want to yell at someone, go yell at Rick! You seemed comfortable enough with him in the kitchen!”

Mentioning Rick's name had been the wrong move. Daryl grew suddenly calm. Jesus thought he would yell back, but instead, Daryl just dropped the antibiotics onto the bed and walked across the room into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Paul watched him go in curious wonder. 

“Daryl..?”

When he got no response, Paul exhaled heavily and looked at the soup. He didn't feel like eating, but he needed to in order to take his medication. So, he ate the soup slowly, then took the pill and laid down on his good side, staring at the bathroom door and waiting. 

 

Paul must've fallen asleep at some point, because when he woke up, it was dark out. He sat up and looked around the dark bedroom. The bathroom door was open, but Daryl wasn't in the room. Carefully, Paul climbed out of bed and left the room. He listened at the top of the stairs and heard a fire crackling in the den. He made his way downstairs and through the living room. Daryl was seated on the floor, a glass in one hand with melting ice and whiskey that hasn't been touched. On the table between the chairs sat a half empty bottle of whiskey. It'd had at least three quarters left last time they'd drank it. Paul's throat closed up. The hunter looked so tired, eyes rimmed red from crying so much. 

“Daryl...” The scout entered the room slowly and knelt beside him. “Daryl... you need to sleep.”

“Why..? So everyone else I love will die, too?”

“Daryl... I'm not going to die. The infection is practically gone. I haven't had a fever all day.”

“Don't mean shit. The walls hold up... but we could be attacked any minute. Ya could get shot, or bit... Rick will lose his mind again 'n go on a killing spree... Carol will get taken away... just like Beth. Maggie will die in childbirth... just like Lori. Everyone I love dies... s'only a matter'a time...” His voice seemed so far away and it broke Paul's heart. 

“Baby, baby, I'm sorry, please look at me...” Paul's eyes filled with tears, he reached and took Daryl's cheeks in his hands, gently forcing him to look at him. “No one is going to die, Daryl. We're family, we're strong because we stay together-”

“I made a promise to Lori.”

“... What?”

“Last winter... while she's pregnant wit Judy. I's hidin in a bathroom'a this house we'd holed up in... 'n she came in... told me she knew she's gonna die, cause she would need a c-section. She made me promise ta protect the family. She knew Rick's gonna lose his mind when she died... told me ta take care'a the baby cause he wouldn't be able to. She didn't want Carl ta have ta put 'er down... but he had ta... I's wit Rick takin out walkers that got inta the fence.” Daryl paused, he went to drink the whiskey in the glass, but set it aside out of the way. “'n I did.... I took Maggie wit me and we went and got formula, diapers, bottles, some clothes. I took care'a that baby... I took care'a Rick, brought 'im back from his insanity.”

Paul listened silently, hands petting Daryl's hair and shoulders, offering silent comfort. 

“'n then Merle died.... I'd jus barely gotten 'im back, didn't even know he was alive... 'n jus like that he was gone again. The prison fell... we all got separated... Beth 'n I escaped tagether... kept 'er 'live long as I could... 'n jus like that, she slipped through my fingers.” He swallowed thickly, reaching shaking hands up to his face to rub. “Can't do nothin right... everyone's dyin around me... I try ta protect everyone, I do... make sure they don't starve, keep the walkers away, keep the people away... but it all jus falls apart. Can't even protect the man I love, 'm so damn useless...”

Paul's breath caught in his throat. “Daryl... wh-who is it that... you-”

Daryl looked over at him tiredly. “You, ya damn idiot. Is there someone else sleepin in mah bed, sharin mah meals and hearin all mah damn secrets?”

“No...”

“'m so damn tired, Paul. Tired'a runnin... tired'a yellin... tired'a hidin... jus tired.”

Jesus teared up more, he crawled closer, lifting the hunter's face again. “Now you listen to me... you are not useless.” He shoved Daryl's legs down and crawled into his lap, ignoring the slight throb in his side. “You... You, Daryl Dixon, are more valuable than all the food in this world. To me, you are the most important thing in this world. I would be so lost without you... I would still be lonely and out there searching for something that I didn't know I was missing. You have so much to give, Daryl. You just don't see it! Everyone else can, they love you! You're they're family! You're they're brother! You're my...” Paul paused, licking his lips and staring down into Daryl's dark blue eyes. “You're my love... you're my life.. you're everything to me. I can't lose you, Daryl... so please... please come back to me.”

Daryl stared up at him, seeming to actually see him now. “Paul...” His hands slid up Paul's back and to his hair, and then pulled him down into a light kiss. The scout was a bit surprised to feel their lips against each other. He'd been dreaming about this moment for weeks. Daryl's bread tickled his nose a bit and he almost giggled, but the kiss was so sweet, so warm it took his breath away.

Paul's lips trembled and he licked them as he pulled back a bit to look into Daryl's eyes. They panted and kissed again, a bit longer this time, still testing the waters. When Paul looked into Daryl's eyes again, they were smiling a bit. He smiled back, finger lightly petting the hunter's jaw. He whispered the hunter's name and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Daryl moaned softly, hugging Jesus closer and returning the depth with his own longing. He bit the scout's lips, shivering at the whimper and thrusting his tongue forward to coerce the others tongue into a dance. 

Jesus moaned, one hand gripping Daryl's hair and the other gripping the back of his shirt, pressing closer and tighter. He tasted just how the scout remembered, kinda smoky and hot from the whiskey, but salty and fresh, like a hot summer day in the forest. He felt Daryl's hands slid back down his back, and down the back of his pants to grip his bare ass and rock their hips together. He moaned and jerked back from the kiss, panting and blushing heavily. 

“Daryl..!” That hot tongue slithered down his neck, stopping at his pulse point. Teeth sank into his skin and Paul moaned louder as the hunter sucked a dark bruise. “Fuck... Daryl..” So, he was a biter. Fuck, Jesus nearly came just from that. He yanked Daryl's hair back, reveling in the deep growl that earned him, and kissed him again. 

Daryl's hands left his ass and he whined at the loss, but then Daryl started shifting, grabbing his thighs as he rolled Paul onto his back on the carpet. Paul arched his back, gasping and writhing as their cocks rubbed together better this way. The hunter was more quiet, but he could hear the little hitches of breath and soft whimpers against his neck, which was by now littered in bruises. One hand left his thigh and he felt it pushing his shirt up, sliding along his chest and brushing against his nipples.

“Daryl... please...” Paul whimpered, wrapping his legs around Daryl's waist. The hunter merely moaned back at him, rocking his hips faster, pressing down on him harder. When lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking and biting, Paul's gasped out his release, arching his back and holding Daryl's head to his chest. He felt the hunter still and let out a long moan, mouthing the skin of his chest as he panted. “... Holy shit...”

Daryl rested his head there for a moment, then slowly sat up as Paul unwound his legs from around him. “... Hey...”

Paul smiled, threading his fingers through the dark strands. “Hi...”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Daryl looked down at Paul's bandaged side, he peeled the bandaged back and leaned down, kissing the outer edge of the injury. Paul sighed in content, rubbing and stroking Daryl's shoulders and back. Daryl replaced the bandage, making a mental note to change it later, and leaned back over Paul to kiss him softly. 

“... Haven't cum in mah pants like that since I's nineteen.”

Paul giggled softly, hugging his shoulders. “Yeah? I must've been damn good, then.” He stroked Daryl's cheek. “... How much did you drink?”

Daryl shrugged. “Only one glass. Michie was over earlier. Rick was bein an ass again.”

Paul stared up at him. He'd been worried that Daryl was drunk and didn't actually want this, but seeing him now, looking in his clear eyes, Paul felt the stirrings of arousal again. God... if that's how it was when Daryl had gone nearly three days with little to no asleep, how was it going to be when the hunter was completely awake and alert? He bit his bottom lip. He imagined Daryl would be a wild animal and just ravish him. Daryl apparently knew what was going through his mind, cause he smirked down at Paul and reached to tweak his abused nipple. 

“Daryl!” Jesus smacked his hand away playfully. “It's sore now thanks to you!”

Daryl laughed and sat up, watching Jesus pull his shirt down to protect his poor nipple. “Come on... we need ta clean up 'n then I need ta change yer bandage.” He stood up and helped the scout up. 

Paul smiled and hugged his waist. “We could shower together... let me see that monster cock of your's?” He whispered, kissing up Daryl's neck. 

Daryl tensed and gently pushed him away. “Uh... nah... 'm just.... gonna use a rag and change clothes... ya need ta shower, though, the fever kept ya in bed fer a while.”

Paul blinked up at him, a bit hurt from being pushed away. “... Oh.... okay...”

Daryl watched him go back through the living room and listened as he walked up the stairs. He sighed and leaned down, picking up the glass of untouched whiskey from the floor and setting it on the table. He put the fire out and made his way back upstairs and to his room. Paul was in the guest bathroom, so Daryl went into his own bathroom and locked the door. He shed his pants and underwear and tossed them into the basket. He'd nearly bled through the tampon, all that moving and muscle contracting didn't help. He tossed it in the trash and decided to go ahead and shower real quick, if only to rinse off. Paul was waiting for him in the bedroom when he came out. He stared at Daryl's wet hair. 

“If you didn't want to shower with me, you could've said so.” Paul sounded tired and Daryl wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't ready to tell Paul the truth. So, he told him a half-truth, or rather he showed him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so he turned around and let Paul see his back. He heard the soft in take of breath, and then felt a hand on his back. “Daryl... I'm sorry.” 

“Jus don't like people seein 'em 'n thinkin 'm disgusting.”

Staring at his naked back, Paul could definitely see that slight feminine curve of his sides and hips where the pants were just barely clinging on. He bit his lip, staring at the scars marring the skin from top to bottom, and then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and rested his hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat proud and strong beneath the skin. “You're not disgusting.... you're beautiful to me.” Paul whispered against his shoulder. He felt the other man shiver and smiled, rubbing his beard hairs over the sensitive skin. 

The hunter snorted and pulled away. “Stop that... gonna give me a beard rash.” He grinned. 

Paul winked. “I'll give you a beard rash somewhere really nice.” Daryl rolled his eyes and shoved him toward the bed. 

“Lay down, I'll get ya somethin ta eat so ya can take yer next dose.”

“You don't have to, Daryl...”

“I know... I want ta.”

Paul smiled and went over to the bed, fixing the blankets before laying down and listening to Daryl downstairs. Daryl soon returned with some rabbit stew that Michonne had brought with her when she came by. They ate together in the bed and then Paul took his medicine. Daryl joined him under the blankets, for once without his shirt, and Paul cuddled against his back. The hunter sighed in content and weariness. He closed his eyes, feeling Paul's hand lightly pet and stroke his back, lips pressed against his shoulder. To the sound of the scout humming, Daryl fell fast asleep. 

After a couple songs, Paul stopped humming and sat up on his elbow, staring down at the sleeping hunter. He was so handsome when he was asleep. All the lines in his face were relaxed and he even smiled a bit, dreaming about whatever it was that made him happy. Paul wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe Daryl was hiking through a forest during the spring where there was an abundance of deer and rabbits to hunt. Or maybe they're family was all alive and well, having a summer cookout with all the kids, Jesus included, playing in the pool. Or maybe it was just the two of them, laying in bed together, basking in the afterglow of making love, a nice breeze blowing in through the windows and cooling the sweat off their naked skin.

Whatever it was Daryl was dreaming about, Paul wished he was there with him. As his hand followed the curve of Daryl's side, he remembered the box of tampons under the sink. He'd told himself to leave it alone, but he just couldn't. Carefully, so as to not disturb the slumbering hunter, he climbed out of bed and silently walked across the room. He was thankful the bathroom door didn't creak as he opened it and then closed it behind him. He switched the light on and looked around the room. There was still the faint scent of Daryl's body wash lingering in the air from his shower, and it sent tingles down Paul's spine. He ignored his stirrings of arousal and went to the sink. 

In place of the Pamprin bottle was a box of Midol: Extra Strength. He glanced in the trash can between the sink and toilet and saw the empty Pamprin bottle, along with a torn paper packaging of a tampon. Closer to the trash can, the scent of blood joined with the hunter's body wash. Having had a sister, Paul knew what that scent was, and his mind reeled. He grabbed the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a bit pale from the discovery. With a shaky exhale, he quietly left the bathroom, making sure to shut the light off and close the door. He took a glance at Daryl to make sure he was asleep and left the bedroom. 

Downstairs, he pulled his boots and trench coat on and reached into Daryl's vest for the cigarettes and lighter he knew was there. He grabbed one cigarette and the lighter and stepped outside. It was a bit cold, but he didn't mind it too much. He leaned forward against the railing and stared down at the lighter in deep thought. He remembered giving this lighter to the hunter. He'd found it on a short run while the hunter had been recovering from the bullet wound. It was a simple silver lighter, but it had a crossbow on it. Daryl had loved it and made sure to never lose it, always keeping it in his inner vest pocket.

Paul lit the cigarette and stared at it. He was tempted to take a puff, but he knew he would hate himself for it. He'd picked up and dropped the habit within the same month in high school. He hated cigarettes and found the people that smoked them unattractive; but, the first time he saw Daryl smoking one he was mesmerized. He'd seen Daryl smoke one for three different reasons. If he was relaxed and simply cleaning his crossbow or working on a car, the cigarette would hang limp between his lips. If he was agitated, he tended to chain smoke, and usually did it in the garage with the door opened a bit so it wouldn't bother anyone. If he was nervous or upset, it would stay between his fingers, only getting one or two puffs before it went out. Paul had seen the burn marks on Daryl's hands and wrists, and it saddened him that in order to feel, the hunter had to hurt himself. 

The scout was torn. He loved Daryl, deeply, more than he loved himself. He knew Daryl had a cock, he'd felt in against his back in the mornings on more than one occasion, and then again earlier that night hard and rocking against him bringing him more pleasure than he could ever bring himself. However, Paul wasn't too keen on vaginas. He'd got his first and only feel of a vagina when he was sixteen, and he knew right then and there that he was gay. He watched the cigarette burn down to the filter and felt bad for wasting one of his love's precious cigarettes.

“Jesus?”

Paul looked up from the cigarette and saw Aaron. “Hey...”

“What're you doing awake? Does Daryl know you're out of bed?”

“No, but he's dead to the world right now. He stayed awake the last few days to nurse me back to health, so he deserves to sleep without worry.” Paul tossed the cigarette bud into the can Daryl kept on the porch for that single purpose. “Are you on perimeter duty?”

“Yeah...” Aaron walked closer to the porch and leaned against the other side of the railing. “Are you okay?”

“... I'm not sure. I'm a little torn.” Paul mused, flicking the lighter on and off again.

“About what?”

The Hilltop scout sighed. “Not sure I can tell you. For all I know you already know and I'm the only one Daryl hasn't told.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. He had an idea what Paul was talking about, but he didn't want to just blurt it out in case it was a trap. Jesus was a very crafty man. He'd gotten people to spill secrets by laying verbal traps just like that. Paul glanced at him. “No idea what you're talking about. If it's something you want to know, you may as well just ask him, cause if you try to figure it out through your family, more than one person is going to be hurt.” 

“Ugh...” Paul groaned and laid his head on his arms. “I... I can't ask him. I don't want to...”

“Offend him..?”

“I don't know... maybe?”

“Jesus... if you don't want to ask him, then wait for him to come to you. It may take some time, but he will come to you. You just have to be patient.”

Jesus nodded a bit and sighed. “I know...” He groaned, turned his head to look at the Alexandria scout. 

Aaron chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Try to get some sleep.” He said and walked away. 

Paul watched him go and remained outside for a bit. When he felt he was getting too cold, he went back inside and made his way upstairs after taking his boots and coat off. Daryl still remained deep asleep on the bed, but when Paul crawled in, he shifted. 

“Paul..?” The hunter jumped a bit when Paul's cold skin pressed against his. “Were ya outside?”

“Just on the porch, needed some fresh air.” Paul whispered, smiling when Daryl wrapped him in a tight hug and nuzzled his neck. Paul stared down at him. He parted his lips to speak, wanting to ask him about his suspicions, but Daryl's breaths evened out and the scout sighed, nuzzling into his hair and willing himself to sleep.

 

When Paul woke up, the sun was starting to rise and Daryl was watching him. He grinned. “Do you always watch your lover while they sleep..?”

“... Ain't ever had a lover. Yer the first.”

Paul blinked and stared at him. “... Nuh uh...”

Daryl blushed a bit and sat up, looking down at his hands. “Yeah... s'the truth.”

Paul sat up as well. “You're a virgin?”

“In nearly ever since'a the word. I've kissed and made out with other guys but... never anythang below the belt.” Daryl whispered and Paul had a feeling he knew the reason for that. “Only ever had one that I wanted ta go all the way wit, and the night he tried ta initiate it... I freaked.”

Jesus scooted closer, laying his head on Daryl's shoulder and reaching to hold his hand, watching their fingers slide against each other. “Why..? Were you just scared or..?”

“Kinda... there's certain things bout me that I didn't think he'd like.”

“Did he ever try to console you..? Or try for it again?”

“Never saw 'im 'gain after I left the motel room. Merle and I left that town the next mornin.” Daryl held Paul's hand in both his, lovingly stroking his palm and wrist. 

“Do you miss him?”

“Nah... he wouldn't've been a good influence on me.” He looked down at the scout with a warm smile. “Yer the only one I want... yer what I've been lookin fer all these years.”

Paul stared up at him, a blushes slowly crawling across his cheeks. “God damn, Dixon... you sure know how to woo a man.” Daryl looked away, blushing a bit himself and shoving Paul's hand away. Jesus grinned, wrapping his arms around the hunter's shoulder and kissing his cheek. “You act all mean and rude, but you're really a hopeless romantic, aren't you?”

“Fuck off...” Daryl chuckled, but Jesus laid all his weight on him and they fell side ways on the bed, Jesus on top of him. The movement caused Daryl's tampon to push in him at an odd angle and he hissed out in slight pain. 

Paul blinked and sat up a bit. “Are you alright? Did I jab you?”

“'m fine, just... my ankle twisted weird.” Daryl shifted onto his back and pulled Jesus back on top of him, hugging him close. “Get back 'ere...”

Paul smiled and leaned over him, letting his hair form a curtain around their faces as they kissed. “I love you, Daryl...”

Daryl smiled, sliding his hands up the scout's back. “Love you, too...” He rasped. 

Someone knocked on the bedroom door and Rick walked in, looking down at a clipboard. “Hey, Daryl, since the snow's melted and it's kinda warm today I was thinking we could-” He chose that moment to look up and stared at the scene in front of him. 

Paul smirked, his hand pulling his hair over to one side of his head and laid his head on Daryl's chest. “Morning, Rick...”

Daryl was blushing a bit, thankful they weren't actually doing anything. “Uh.... hey, Rick.”

Rick cleared his throat and looked back at his clipboard. “Anyways... I was thinking we could take the truck out and see how much snow has melted. If it's warm enough, maybe we could hit up that strip mall again. I know Jesus is still healing up, so maybe just you and me. What d'you say, brother, you up for it?”

Daryl looked up at Jesus, who seemed hesitant, letting Daryl go out without him. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, sure... lemme jus get dressed.”

“Great. I'll meet you out by the gate in thirty minutes.” Rick turned and left the room. 

“I love how our family just waltzes right into our house.” Paul muttered, laying his chin on Daryl's sternum. 

“When Rick's got something in his head, he doesn't really pay attention ta anythang else.” Daryl said, running his fingers through Paul's hair. Paul nodded and turned his head, listening to his hunter's heart beat. 

“Are you sure you're ready to go out there? Didn't Rick want you to rest for a while more?”

“S'been almost a week, plus, he'll have mah back.”

“More like you'll have his...” Paul muttered. Daryl's hand gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. 

“I'll be fine... we're jus gonna check 'n see if it's covered in snow. If it is, we'll be right back. Rick ain't gonna let nothin happen ta us. He's got Michie, Carl and Judy.... 'n I've got you.”

Paul's heart soared at the words. Daryl was being way to affectionate with his wording. He whined and Daryl smirked at him. “Daryl... you're being too charming. I'm not letting you go anywhere if you say another word!”

“A'ight... I won't speak again.” He rolled Paul off of him and walked into the bathroom, ignoring Paul's whimpering for him to come back and shutting the door. 

“I hate you!”

“Bullshit!”

Paul giggled at Daryl's returning yell and covered his face with Daryl's pillow.


	13. Ch. 13

For once, Rick didn't put any horrible music on in the car. Instead, he seemed in a talkative mood. Daryl didn't mind it too much. He enjoyed talking with Rick. As long as it was about runs, Judy, Carl or anything to do about the community. 

“I'm thinking when spring gets here, we can start planting vegetables in some of the bigger backyards of the empty houses.”

Daryl nodded, humming his consent. “Mah backyard's pretty big... could prolly grow some things back there. Give me somethin ta do when 'm not huntin or on a run.”

“Still like keepin busy, hm?”

“... Yeah.” Daryl replied slowly. He knew where this was going. 

“Even with Jesus in your life now?”

“Rick, Jesus has his own thangs ta do. He still likes workin out and soon as winter's over, he's gonna be goin ta Hilltop more. 'm gonna want somethin ta do while he's gone ta keep from missin 'im too much.” 

Rick was surprised at the honesty in Daryl's tone. Normally, the surly hunter would've bit his head off for saying such a thing like that. “... He's good for you, brother.”

“... He is. 've never felt so calm in mah life. I thought I would wake up pissy after the fight we had last night, but this mornin... I woke up and jus watched 'im sleep. This sense of calm jus washed over me, like everythang was right in the world.” Daryl paused when Rick didn't say anything and he looked over at him. “... What?”

Rick shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand. “I'm just not used to hearing you talk like this. So... you had a fight last night, after I left?”

“Yeah... apparently he still thought I had feelin's fer ya. I set that straight right away.” The hunter snorted. “Maybe straight isn't the proper term fer what happened last night.” If Rick had been drinking anything, he surely would've choked on it. 

Halfway to the strip mall, the roads were still covered in snow and ice. Rick didn't feel comfortable driving over them just yet, so they turned back around and returned to Alexandria. Tara opened the gate to them, smiling, happy to see them back, even if they didn't return with anything. Rick parked the truck in front of his house and both men got out. 

“We'll try again in a couple days, hopefully it continues warming up.”

“Don't jynx us, Rick.” Daryl teased as they shook hands and parted ways. Daryl made his way back to his house, waving at Denise as he passed her house and then at Carol and Tobin who sat on their porch swing cuddling. He walked into his house, took off his boots and jacket. “Paul?”

“Up here!”

Daryl smiled and made his way upstairs and into what's supposed to be Paul's room. He supposed it was Paul's work out room now. The man was doing his work out in the sunny spot on the bedroom floor. Daryl leaned against the door way, watching him do push ups. 

“Shit, no wonder ya was able ta pin me ta the damn wall.”

Paul finished and sat up on his knees with a grin. “I probably could've fucked you against it, too.”

Daryl blushed and couldn't stop the image from flashing across his mind, Paul's strong hips thrusting against his own, large hands holding his thighs apart, moaning into his ear... the hunter cleared his throat. “Ya hungry?”

“Mmn... not for food, though.” He stood up and walked across the room to stand in front of Daryl. “Were the roads still covered?”

“Yeah, the truck pro'bly woulda made it across to and from, but Rick didn't wanna risk it. He said we'll try 'gain in a couple two 'r three days.” Daryl leaned against the door frame as Paul came up to him. “Ya want somethin, hippie?” 

Paul grinned at the nickname, no longer laced with venom, more with affection now. “From you, Daryl Dixon, I want everything.” He purred and pointed up and watched Daryl train his eyes up to the ceiling, huffing with laughter at the mistletoe. “When'd that get there? And where'd ya even find it?”

“Found it in the attic shortly after you left. I've been in this room for a few hours, working out, hoping you would come in here and lean against the door way, just like you did.”

“Ya little shit...” Daryl chuckled, grabbing the back of Paul's neck and pulling him up into a kiss. Paul grinned into the kiss, hands going to Daryl's hips to grip and pin him gently to the door frame. They kissed softly at first, then deeper as Paul slid his hand up Daryl's shirt to caress his sides. Daryl moaned softly, nipping Paul's bottom lip. “Did'ya take yer antibiotic this mornin?”

“Yes, sir...” Paul whispered back, kissing down Daryl's neck. “Ate some eggs with them. Do I get a treat for being so good?” He nipped Daryl's ear, smirking at the shiver it rewarded him, and dared to rub the tent growing in Daryl's jeans. The hunter jumped at the touch and grabbed his wrist. Paul pulled back and looked up at him. “Too fast, baby?”

“Yeah... sorry.”

The scout smiled and kissed him softly. “No need to be sorry, love... I shouldn't have done that.” He nuzzled the hunter's neck. “Did you and Rick eat on the road?”

“Yeah, Carol gave us some biscuits.”

The scout nodded and leaned back. “Well, I think I'll go shower real quick. Do you want to do something after I get out?” Daryl shrugged, still panting and flushed. “Think about it...” Paul whispered and kissed him again before walking into the shower. He heard Daryl going down the stairs and undressed, hopping in the shower and turning the facet. As soon as hot water rained down on him, he reached down and grabbed his throbbing erection and started stroking himself, moaning into his free hand. 'I want him so much...'

 

They spent the day reading in the den with the fire going. Daryl had a nice build up of fire wood in the garage that would last them the rest of the winter, knowing it would make Paul so happy to have a fire just about every night. They spent their nights kissing and touching in the bed, more touching Daryl's side than Paul's. He loved teasing the scout's nipples with his teeth and tongue and bringing him close to release, only to abandon his cock in favor of worshiping his thighs and hips. He loved hearing Paul beg and feel his nails dig into his shoulders. 

It snowed on and off for several days, bringing another two feet of snow. Rick was disappointed they couldn't go back to the strip mall, yet, but he loved watching every one have snow ball fights and building snowmen. Paul had a made a particularly nice one, complete with coal and carrot. He'd laughed his ass off when Daryl dumped snow down the back of Paul's shirt and Paul retaliated with wrestling the hunter into the snow. He'd taken his gloves off to place the coal cause his gloves caused him to drop them, so now they were freezing cold. He thrust them up the hunter's shirt and jacket, pinching his nipples and laughed as Daryl tried to push him away. 

Rick went home shortly afterward and they went inside. They each took a shower and changed into dry clothes, meeting downstairs to have some hot coffee. After a light lunch, they went into the den to read, cuddling on the couch. Daryl fell asleep, snoring softly while Paul stroked his hair and watched him. About a week later, the snow hadn't stopped. There was three feet of snow on the ground and Rick wasn't too worried about walkers, not with how much snow there was, so he shortened watch and perimeter walks so the guards wouldn't freeze. Anyone was welcome to walk the perimeter if they didn't feel safe. Daryl walked it at least twice a day with Jesus and they took gate duty once a day. 

One particularly cold day, Jesus walked into the kitchen after returning from gate duty and smiled at Daryl in the kitchen making lunch. He stepped up behind the hunter and nuzzled his shoulder. He felt Daryl shivered and smirked. He loved a sensitive Daryl, and he's been very sensitive the last couple of days. “Miss me?”

“Always...” Daryl whispered back. He put the spoon he was using the stir the stew down and turned around, lacing his arms around Paul's shoulders. He leaned forward, kissing the scout softly. “Yer cold...” He murmured softly, pulling the scout closer. 

“Well, it is winter, Daryl.” He grinned. “You don't have to say that every time you want to hug me. You know you're allowed to just grab me and hug me whenever you want.”

Daryl nipped his ear. “Shush... or I'll give ya something ta make ya shut up...”

Paul moaned softly. “Oh, please...”

The hunter chuckled and released him, turning back to the stew and picking the spoon up again. Paul leaned against the island and watched him. They'd been having such a wonderful week full of kissing, cuddling and... Daryl's mouth. Paul shivered... so amazing. For being a virgin he was damn good at oral. He heard the stove click off and stepped closer to the redneck again, hands going to his hips and leaning to his ear to sing softly. 

“I gotta know tonight, if you're alone tonight. Can't stop this feeling. Can't stop this fire.” He slid his hands up Daryl's shirt, petting his stomach and feeling Daryl shiver and moan softly, his head tilting back. That was a good sign. “Oh, I get hysterical. Hysteria. Can you feel it? Do you believe it?” Daryl turned in his arms, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. “It's such a magical, mysteria. When you get that feelin. Better start believing.”

“Paul...” 

“Cause it's a miracle, say you will-”

He was interrupted by Daryl's lips on his, hands in his hair and a hot body pressed against his. Jesus stumbled a bit from the force of the kiss, his hands flying to Daryl's hips when his back hit the island behind him. He grunted a bit, reaching a hand back to steady himself. His hand hit a coffee mug that was sitting on the edge. The mug went flying to the floor and shattered, but they didn't hear it. Daryl's tongue was in his mouth, his hands all over Paul's chest and hips. 

“Oh... uh...”

Daryl pulled back from the kiss. “What?” He growled and glared at the intruder. “I'mma start locking these damn doors if ya people don't stop interrupting us!”

Carol cleared her throat, blushing a bit, avoiding looking at Paul's bare chest and unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. “I... was doing a perimeter walk and heard a crash.”

Paul looked down at his jeans. “Damn, Daryl, you work fast.” The scout was thoroughly impressed. 

“We're fine...” Daryl growled again, not releasing Paul from his spot against the island. “Please leave, I have a hippie ta ravage.”

“Before you do... can I talk to you?” Carol asked, shutting the door behind her after finishing entering. 

Paul chuckled at the groan of disappointment. The hunter could never say no to a request from his motherly figure. “Don't worry, baby, I'll still be here when you return. I'm not going anywhere unless you want a Jesus-cicle to make love to.”

“No thanks...” Daryl grumbled, nipping Paul's bottom lip before following Carol into the den to talk. “What?”

“Have you told him?”

The hunter tensed. “... No.”

“Don't you think you should before you get intimate with him? I mean... it would be quite a shock for him to take your pants off and discover... well... something you normally wouldn't see on a man.”

Daryl groaned. He didn't want to have this talk with the woman he considered his mother. “I'm...'m workin on it. I jus...”

“You're scared of his reaction.”

“God, how many people are going to give me this talk! Why can't ya'll jus leave us alone?”

Carol made a hurt expression. “Daryl... we're just worried about you. We want you to be happy.”

“I am happy! So what if I haven't told him, yet?! He loves me! Even if he does manage to find out by accident, he ain't gonna leave me! It'll just be something we'll have ta talk about 'n work out on our own!”

Paul stood by the door way, listening in. He felt touched that Daryl trusted him enough to know he wouldn't leave him just because he had... different equipment... than Paul was used to. 

Carol sighed. “Alright... I'm sorry.” She paused, stepping forward to hug the hunter. “But if he hurts you... I will kill him.”

“... Then I ain't got nothin ta worry 'bout... cause he ain't gonna hurt me.” Daryl nudged her shoulder with his head, breathing her scent in deeply and letting it comfort him. 

As Carol walked past, Jesus stepped back into the shadows, hiding himself until Daryl passed as well. However, the hunter walked back in after seeing Carol out. 

“What all did ya hear?”

Paul stepped out from the shadows of the curtain and lamp. “... Sorry. I got worried when I heard you yelling. … What is it you're not telling me?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. He wasn't ready for this, yet; but, then he figured he'd never be ready for it. “... Can we eat and then talk about it?”

The scout smiled and nodded. “Of course. We're gonna need our strength for all the loving we're going to be doing.” He said and winked. 

Daryl smiled and shook his head. They went back into the kitchen and ate the rabbit stew Daryl had made with some homemade bread, courtesy of Eric. Daryl was quiet, eating slowly. Paul watched him, eating just as slowly. After dishes were cleaned and the rest of the stew put away, Daryl took Paul's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Paul's heart raced. He wasn't sure he was ready for what he knew Daryl was about to reveal to him. They stopped in front of the bed and Daryl seemed to be trying to gather his courage. 

Paul reached up and pushed some hair behind his ear. “Hey... you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Don't let your family push you to do this.”

“Nah... s'fine... been... kinda wantin ta do this the last couple days. Actually... been wantin this since I first saw ya.”

Paul grinned, wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulders. “Yeah?”

Daryl nodded, slowly winding his arms around the scout's waist. “Yeah...”

“What'd you like about me when you first saw me?”

“Was yer eyes at first... expressive and deep. Then yer lips... wanted ta kiss and taste them... 'n yer voice... s'pecially when ya whispered in my ear how ya liked mah eyes.” As he spoke, Daryl kissed up Paul's neck, hands reaching to pull his shirt off, tossing it aside and returning his hands to stroke the scout's chest. 

Paul's breath caught in his chest as he felt those large, warm hands stroking his skin. He leaned his head back, pushing the hunter's shirt off and pulling him closer. “Daryl...” 

“Then it was how ya teased me... love it when the man I love teases me, cause then I know he don't mind all my faults and mistakes.” Daryl gently laid Paul on the bed, reaching down for his jeans. “And how yer so damn selfless it's god damn irritating... yer damn ninja skills... which 'm gonna test out one day... ” He leaned down, nipping Paul's stomach up to his chest. Paul moaned, arching up into the hunter's determined lips and teeth. His jeans came off and he lay bare beneath the half dressed hunter. Daryl sat up and stared down at him. “How ya love me... even wit all mah scars 'n anger... yer jus so damn beautiful, it pisses me off 'n I.... well, fuck, Paul... I jus gave inta it... cause yer it fer me. There ain't no one else in this world I'd rather be wit.”

Paul teared up, smiling up at the hunter above him. “Daryl... I don't know if I can top that.”

The hunter smirked. “I know.. 'm amazin, aren't I?” The scout laughed, reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss. Daryl laid on top of him, kissing him deeply. The scout's hands stroked his chest lovingly, gripping his hips and up his side, feeling scars and sliding back down to his pants. He paused, pulling back from the sweet kiss to make sure Daryl was alright with it. “... G'on...” 

Paul swallowed thickly, heart racing, slowly unbutton and unzipping them and pushing them down. Daryl kicked the jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. They kissed again, Paul wrapping an arm around Daryl's shoulder and rolling them over to lean over the hunter. Daryl stared up at him, flushing dark red. He could feel the hunter's heart racing as his lips trailed kisses down his neck and shoulders. He massaged the large length over the thin material of the boxers, moaning softly as Daryl spread his legs just a little bit more. 

“Paul... please...” The whimper was soft. 

If Paul hadn't been laving one of the hunter's nipples, he never would've heard it. The hunter's hands were gripping and scratching at his back, sending tingles of pleasurable pain down his spine and to his boiling core. He pressed his length against Daryl's thigh, hand slowly sliding beneath the waistband of the remaining undergarment. He moaned softly. It was just as big as he imagined, and he wanted it inside him one day. He stroked the hunter's cock a few times, feeling it throb and grow harder in his hand before releasing it and trailing lower. 

Daryl grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply, arching his hips into Paul's hand and whimpering softly. The scout moaned into the kiss, his free hand holding Daryl's head against his own. He panted, nipping Daryl's swollen bottom lip, then paused when he felt, instead of a scrotum, soft, wet and hot folds of skin. He felt a tiny bump and pressed down on it with his fingers. 

“Paul..!” Daryl's hips twitch, head rolling back against the pillow. 

Paul watched him, swallowing thickly. He felt a bit disappointed that his suspicions were right, but at the same time, elated that Daryl was finally willing to take that last step to be with him. He continued rubbing that bump for a moment, his own cock throbbing harder at the way Daryl was moaning and writhing under him, legs spreading wider, inviting him. His hand trailed lower, middle finger find that hot hole and pressed in. 

“Fuck... Paul! Please...”

A woman, blonde and large breasts flashed in his mind and Paul jerked his hand back, sitting up and panting. Daryl whined and looked up at him, panting and flushed, hands falling to the bed. 

“Paul..?”

Paul swallowed thickly, staring down at his hand, covered in Daryl's juices. 

“... Paul...” Daryl's tone became choked. When the scout failed to respond, Daryl sat up more, reaching for his pants. “I knew it... I knew you wouldn't... fuck!”

Paul's eyes snapped to him. “Daryl... Daryl! No, that's not-” He stood off the bed as well, reaching for his own pants.

“Don't even.... jus don't, Paul! I... I thought ya'd be different!” 

“Daryl, listen to me...” He didn't bother buttoning his pants, reaching for Daryl, who stepped away from him to grab his shirt. “It's not because you're-”

“A freak?! Huh, Paul?! Is that what ya was gonna say?!” The hunter jerked his shirt on and marched to the door. 

“No! Dammit, Daryl! Stop running from me!” The scout grabbed his shirt off the floor as well and followed him down the stairs. 

“Cause I already know it's true! No only am I a god damn hermaphrodite, but mah own father beat me, mah brother abandoned me! I ain't ever had a proper relationship!” He yanked his shoes on, glaring at the scout as Paul stopped in front of him. 

“Daryl, baby, please let me talk!”

“Why? So ya can tell me it's over?! That it's you, not me!” 

“What?! No! Daryl, I don't want to break up!”

“I find that hard ta believe.” 

Paul growled in irritation, pulling his own shoes on as Daryl yanked his jacket off the hook by the door. “Daryl! It's fucking snowing out! Where are you gonna go? You can't leave the walls!”

“I ain't leaving the walls! I'm going some where I can wallow in mah damn self pity and wonder why I even thought I could have a normal relationship!” He yanked the door open and stepped outside. 

“Daryl!” Paul grabbed his own jacket and chased after him.


	14. Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter. I'm not too sure. I might do an epilogue or something.

The Grimes family was sitting down eating dinner when the front door slammed open suddenly. Rick stood from his seat as snow billowed into the room and relaxed when he saw it was just Daryl... a fuming Daryl... followed by Jesus. The hunter immediately made his way up the stairs, shrugging out of the scout's hand on his arm and ignoring his calls for him.

“Daryl! Wait!”

Rick frowned and walked over, grabbing Paul's shoulder to keep him from following Daryl up the stairs. Carl shut the front door and came to stand next to his father, blocking the staircase. “What the hell's going on?”

Paul glared at Rick, shrugging out of his hold. “None of your business, Rick. Please, let me pass so I can talk to my lover.” A door slammed shut upstairs and Judy started crying. Michonne comforted her, glancing at them and trying to feed her more.

“I don't think Daryl wants to talk to you right now. He made it my business when he came into my house needing a safe space from you.” Rick glared at him. “What the hell did you do to him?”

“Nothing! It's a misunderstanding! We were- it's none of your business! Let me pass so I can explain it to him!” Paul tried to push past them again, but Rick shoved him away. 

“Daryl is my family, Paul! I'm going to protect him, even if its from the person he loves!”

Judy continued to cry and Michonne picked her up. She glared at them as she passed, making her way upstairs. She went up to Judith's nursery door and knocked. Daryl opened the door and reached out for the crying baby. Michonne smiled. 

“Are you okay..?”

“No...”

“She needs to finish eating. Think you can feed her and put her to bed?”

Daryl just grunted, grabbing the bowl of mushed bananas and applesauce and shutting the door again. Michonne shook her head and made her way back to the staircase. “Enough!” She yelled at the arguing men. “Rick, Carl... finish eating... Jesus, get up here.” Rick seemed hesitant, but at Michonne's stern glare, allowed Jesus to pass him and go up the stairs. “I don't know what it is that you did, but you need to fix it. If you don't, and you leave Daryl heart broken, you will have a target on your head... and een with all your fancy ninja moves, you can't face ten plus people on your own.”

Jesus swallowed thickly. He knew the woman was right. “Michonne... I swear... what happened... it's a misunderstanding. I just need to talk to him.” 

“... He's in Judy's nursery.” She watched him walk up to the door and slowly enter. 

Jesus watched Daryl in the rocking chair, feeding a content Judy. “Daryl...”

“Get out...”

“No, not until you listen to me!”

Daryl glared at him. “Stop yellin, I jus barely manage ta calm 'er down 'nough ta eat.” 

Paul sighed, tired and cold. He shrugged out of his jacket and took his cold, snow filled boots off. “I thought you were tired of running... tired of hiding... isn't that what you told me?”

“Things change when ya get yer heart broke.”

Jesus sighed and sat down, leaning back against the door. “Daryl... I'm not breaking up with you, I just want to explain to you what happened in the bed.” He took Daryl's silence as the go ahead. “Back when I was sixteen, there was this girl in my karate class. She was nineteen and... had a crush on me. She'd just barely started taking the class, wanting to learn how to defend herself cause she always had asshole boys at her college following her around. I was like her tutor, I helped her practice her moves and I was her sparring partner. There was a lot of boys in the class and I was the smallest, therefor the best partner she could have.” He watched Daryl feed little Judy and wondered if he was even listening. When he was silent for too long, Daryl looked up at him. 

“So..? Ya gonna finish..?”

Paul shifted a bit. “One day, she sent me a text message and asked me to come to her place to help her practice for the test we had later that week. I didn't think anything of it, I figured she still lived with her parents. She did, but they were out of town. We sparred in her backyard until sundown and she offered me a drink. I had a long walk home, so I agreed to stay and rest for a while.” He swallowed thickly. “We... talked for a while... and she told me she was broken hearted over her boyfriend leaving her and... she hugged me suddenly, cried into my shoulder. I was... uncomfortable. The last year had been rough on me because I was confused over my sexuality.” The scout smiled a bit, playing with fingers. “There was this boy in my math class, Alan, huge nerd but, that was alright with me. I really liked him... he was funny and had these cute freckles on his cheeks.” 

He paused. Judy was done eating and now just playing with the buttons on Daryl's shirt, slowly getting sleepy from the back and forth motion of the rocking chair. Daryl was watching Paul, hands holding Judy to him protectively, motherly.

“Anyways... she started kissing me suddenly... it was... enjoyable... her lips were a bit too smooth and wet. Next thing I know, she naked over top of me and pushing my hand down between her legs. As soon as...” He stopped, licking his lips and unsure how to continue. He hadn't told anyone about it. He'd kept it a secret from everyone. His mom, his dad, his sister and every single boyfriend he had, until now. “I knew it wasn't right, as soon as I touched her... had my finger in her. I jerked away from her, much like I did with you. She asked me what was wrong and I told her I didn't want her. She started crying and screaming, tried to pin me to the floor... but... I was stronger than her thanks to my work out regimen. I was able to overpower her and grab my clothes and leave.”

“D'ya ever see 'er 'gain...?”

“No... when I got home my parents told me about this new position my dad had been offered. I didn't go back to the dojo. I didn't want to run into her. My family moved about a week later. It took me a year to get back into karate.” Paul stared down at his hands. He heard movement and looked up. Daryl was changing Judy's diaper and putting her in her sleeping clothes. “Daryl..?” He wanted Daryl lay Judith in the crib and watch her move around before stilling. 

Daryl walked over to him. “Get up...” Paul sighed and stood, letting Daryl open the door and leave the room. “Cmon...” The hunter went across the hall into another bedroom, his old bedroom before Rick gave him a house. Jesus blinked and followed him, quietly shutting the nursery door. When he entered the room, Daryl shut and locked the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

Paul followed him and sat next to him. “Daryl... I'm not disgusted. It felt wrong... touching that girl... but touching you... hearing you moan my name, watching you under me and feeling your hands in my hair... it was amazing. I jerked back from you because I was.... shocked... astonished, but I wasn't disgusted. You're not a freak... you're beautiful, Daryl.” Daryl remained silent, seemingly deep in thought. 

“'m sorry that happened ta ya. She never should'a forced herself on ya, no matter how heart broken.” The words were soft and kind, sincere. Paul's throat closed up and he looked down. “Paul... ya don't have ta touch me there if ya don't want ta, not 'til yer ready.” The hunter paused, reaching to take hold of one of Paul's hands in his. “I still have a prostate, ya know. We can still do anal...”

Paul laughed wetly at the teasing words, reaching up to wipe his tears away. “I do, Daryl... I do want to touch you there. It felt good when I did...”

“Yeah, it did.” Daryl grinned a bit and nudged his elbow into Paul's side. Jesus chuckled more and laid his head on Daryl's shoulder, sniffling a bit. He felt the hunter shift to lay down, grabbing a pillow to put under his head, and then gently pulled Paul to lay down with him. “.... 'm sorry... I overreacted.”

“Daryl... no...” Paul sat up on his elbow, looking down at him. “I mean... yeah, maybe you could've let me try to explain instead of running, but... I probably would've reacted the same way.” Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “I would've... Daryl, I'm so insecure and scared of commitment. It took my last boyfriend years to get me to realize that he wasn't going to leave me. We had a lot of problems because of my insecurity. The first time he asked me to move in with him, I practically dropped of the face of the earth. I went into the mountains and trained for almost a week. It was hard work trying to keep myself from running from him.” He reached and brushed hair off Daryl's forehead. “But you... being with you... it doesn't feel like work... it feels right, and good. When I wake up every morning and see you asleep next to me, or hear you down in the kitchen, I'm so happy, and the world is so bright.”

Daryl smiled. “I said somethin similar ta Rick when we went ta check out the strip mall.”

Paul grinned, stroking Daryl's jaw. “Yeah?” Daryl nodded a bit, arms around Paul's waist and holding him close. “... Kiss me..?”

The hunter moaned softly, leaning up and kissing him so sweetly, hand on the back of his head. He rolled them over, leaning over the scout and kissing him again, sweeter and longer. Paul moaned, pressing up into Daryl's heat, hands gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled back from the kiss after a moment, smiling up at the hunter. A knock sounded on the door and Daryl got up to answer it. Rick was on the other side, hands on his hips and looking worried. 

“Everythang alright?”

“Yeah... everythang's fine, Rick.” Daryl rasped. 

Rick nodded. “Michonne made some cake... did ya'll wanna come down for some?”

Paul stood off the bed and walked over. “I haven't had cake in forever.”

The leader nodded. “Also... do ya'll want to just stay the night? It's like a blizzard out there.”

Daryl and Paul glanced at each other and then Daryl nodded. “Yeah... may as well.”

 

They stay the night at the Grimes house and return home the next afternoon. As they stood in the foyer, taking their jackets and boots off, Daryl felt a bit awkward. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night, not with Rick and Michonne being loud in the room next door. Jesus leaned against the wall, watching Daryl seem to try to find something to say. 

“... Still full from breakfast?” Paul asked, quietly. 

“Yeah... you?”

The scout nodded and licked his lips. He really wanted to give last night a second chance, but he didn't want to pressure the hunter into anything. They stood in silence for some time, neither knowing what to say. 

“... It's pretty chilly. Want to... take a shower together?” Paul stood off the wall and approached the hunter. Daryl looked at him, blushing a bit. He reached up, petting the hunter's arms up to his shoulders and neck. “Then we can... start a fire in the den and cuddle on the floor with blankets and pillows. Maybe wrestle for dominance.” He winked. 

The hunter nodded after remaining silent for a moment. He let Paul take his hand and lead him upstairs and into his... their... room. As soon as the door was shut, Paul started taking his clothes off, and Daryl watched. He wanted as first the shirt came out, being tossed into a hamper, and then jeans and underwear followed. He'd seen Paul naked many times before, even worshiped that skin with his hands, lips and tongue. However, it was different now. Paul knew his secret and still loved him, still called him beautiful. 

“Enjoying the view?” The teasing tone startled Daryl out of his thoughts and Paul came to stand in front of him. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah... jus... never been completely naked in front'a anyone b'fore..” 

Paul smiled, hands going to the buttons of Daryl's shirt. “You don't have to, Daryl. We can shower separately like usual.”

“Nah... nah, I want ta.” He reached up, helping Paul unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. Paul's hands ran down his shoulders and across his chest, around his waist to hug him tightly, nuzzling his shoulder and breathing in his scent. Daryl swallowed thickly, arms going around the scout's shoulders tightly. He'd almost lost this. He'd almost lost this wonderful man who made his world so bright and worthwhile. After a while, Paul pulled away and reached down for his pants, popping the button and lowering the zipper. Daryl helped him shove them down along with his underwear. The scout stepped back to get a good look at him. 

Paul bit his bottom lip, blushing as he eyed the hunter in front of him. “God, Daryl.... I don't think I'll ever tire of looking at you.” His hunter blushed and looked away, so Paul grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. 

They got the shower started and stepped under the warm spray. Paul moaned softly as the warm water hit his chilled skin. He leaned his head back, letting it wet his hair. He looked over and smiled, seeing Daryl watching him. Reaching over, he pulled Daryl under the spray with him, letting their bodies press together. He felt Daryl shiver and kissed up his neck, hands on Daryl's hips. He heard and felt the hunter moan softly. Hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. They moaned together, hands rubbing and caressing, groping and teasing. 

Paul pulled back after a while. “Shall we... move to the bed?” Daryl's face was red, eyes dark and lips swollen. He nodded and when Paul turned to shut the water off, hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. The scout chuckled, leaning back against him and petting his arms. “Daryl, you have to let me go if we're going to-”

“Nah.” The hunter smirked and pulled his love out of the shower only to pick him up bridal style. 

Paul let out a rather embarrassing sound that Daryl will tease him over for years to come. He latched onto the hunter's broad shoulders and laughed while Daryl carried him out to the bed. The hunter still strained a little under the scout's weight, but not as much as he used to. Ever since he joined his love's work out regimen he's had much more energy and felt better about himself. Paul enjoyed having a work out partner, mostly because he could watch Daryl's muscles.

As Daryl laid him on the bed, Paul briefly thought they should've dried off, cause now the bed sheets were wet, but then Daryl leaned down to kiss and nip his thighs, gently pushing his legs apart so he could lay between them. The scout jumped and moaned when his hunter bit close to the crease of his hip. He looked down, watching his lover inhale his scent before licking up his shaft. Paul moaned, reaching down to gently grab Daryl's head. The hunter's hands held the bottom of Paul's thighs as he sucked the tip into his hot, wet mouth. 

“Ooh Daryl...” Paul arched his back, tilting his head back and moaning out. Daryl's mouth was Heaven. His tongue swirled and laved while his head bobbed up and down slowly, teasing the scout. “Baby... so good...” Jesus bucked his hips and Daryl grunted a bit. “Sorry...” He heard, and felt, the soft chuckle Daryl gave before the hunter deep throats him. The throat muscles contract around him as Daryl swallows, moaning and breathing. “Oh fuck! Baby... it's too good.. too good...”

Daryl lifted off him, breathing heavily against his thigh and smirking up at him. He licked his lips, hand playing with the scout's balls. Paul panted, relaxing back against the bed with his eyes closed as he forced himself down from the high. He felt Daryl shift and then heard a click of a bottle cap; and then Daryl's throat was around him again and a slick finger prodding at his hole. Paul's hips lifted off the bed, his hands flew back to Daryl's head and a near scream left his lips. He'd always been loud in bed and it turned his previous boyfriends off. Daryl, however, reveled in it. He loved knowing he was causing Jesus pleasure, often moaning back and doubling his efforts of whatever it was that brought the scout the most pleasure. 

The finger pressed in to the second knuckle before stopping, letting the muscles around it relax and open for it. Paul whimpered, trying to push down on that finger, but Daryl's other arm came around his hips, forcing him back down on the mattress. Daryl teased him more, slowly pulling the finger out before pushing it back in to the second knuckle and holding it there while bobbing his head over the straining, leaking member. Paul nearly sobbed after the fifth slow entrance and retreat. 

“Daryl.. baby, please... please...”

The hunter's head lifted up again, pressing the finger in all the way. He licked his lips, staring down at the scout with dark, lustful eyes. He sat up before crawling forward, leaning down and kissing Paul deeply. Paul moaned, gripping the hunter's hair and biting his bottom lip. A second finger forced its way in and Jesus bucked down against it. He panted heavily, laying his head back on the pillow and arching his back into Daryl's kisses and nips down his chest. The fingers inside him were thick, and he moaned as they twisted and bent, stretching him for the monster cock he'd been dreaming about for weeks. He'd thought he would be the one on top, but Daryl apparently had other plans, and Paul was perfectly okay with that. 

“Doin alright?” Daryl asked softly, leaning over the scout. 

Paul smiled, hands petting up and down the broad, hairy chest in front of him. “I'm wonderful, baby.” He murmured softly. 

Daryl's heart raced, staring down at the scout under him. His hair was sweaty and matted to his neck and the pillow under him, his face was flushed, lips red and swollen. His cock throbbed at the sight. “Ya got yer wish...” At Paul's confused head tilt and furrow brow, Daryl smirked. “I'm ravishin ya.” He leaned down and kissed Paul again, gently pushing in a third finger. The scout's thighs trembled and his hips bucked, moaning into the kiss.

“Fuck, yeah, you are...” Paul panted, rocking his hips against the fingers in him. He shivered as Daryl's stubble rubbed against his neck. “One day you're going to rim me and I'm going to love it cause your beard will just be amazing against my skin... and then I'll hate you for it later.”

Daryl chuckled against his shoulder. “Don't be givin me ideas, Paul... you'll definitely hate me fer it later.”

“Mmn... don't worry, I'll do the same to you.” He whined as those fingers pulled out. “Daryl... wait...”

“Hm?”

“I... I wanna do something.” He gently pushed the hunter to sit up and sat up as well. “Can you... lay on your back?”

Daryl frowned, a little hesitant. The last time Paul touched him, the scout jerked back as if burned. However, he knew the reason now. So, he complied and slowly rolled next to the scout, laying on his back and watching as the man he loved crawled over and gently parted his thighs with his hands. “Paul..?”

“Is this alright, Daryl? We can continue as we were if you don't like it.” Paul's hands were gentle and smooth on his legs, stroking up and down and possessively grabbing.

“... Nah... s'fine.” The hunter blushed when Paul looked down between his legs and licked his lips. 

The scout grabbed a pillow and followed it in half. Daryl lifted his hips, shifting as the pillow was shoved under him. He watched Paul grab a hair tie from the bedside table and pull his long hair back to keep it out of the way. His heart raced as the scout shifted lower on the bed so he was aligned with Daryl's thighs. “Mmn... been wanting to get my mouth on you for weeks.” Paul whispered, staring up into the hunter's eyes as his tongue stretched and licked up Daryl's throbbing cock. 

“Mmn...” Daryl moaned softly, leaning his head back as Paul practically worshiped his cock, kissing and licking up and down the shaft before sucking the head in. “Shhhit...” His fingers tangle in Paul's hair, pulling a few strands free of the bun and bit back a whimper as the scout's head started bobbing up and down. A finger suddenly touched his clit and he jumped. “Paul..!”

The scout lifted his head, leaving one last kiss on the tip. “It's okay, baby...” He moaned softly, pressing harder on the nub. “Mmn... you're so hard for me, aren't you?” He licked lower, pressing on Daryl's thighs to open up more for him. He paused, staring at the vulva and labia in front of him. “Daryl... I-I've never done this before...”

“Neither 'ave I... so... jus... ya know... explore..?” 

Paul swallowed thickly and nodded. He shifted onto his knees to get more comfortable and closed his eyes, leaning forward to lave his tongue up from Daryl's hole to the clit. He shivered at Daryl's breathy whimper and repeated the action a couple more times before very gently nipping the throbbing nub. He moaned softly, sucking the little nub as best he could, holding Daryl's hips down as they tried bucking against him. The hunter tasted so good on his tongue, he couldn't stop from licking lower and thrusting his tongue into that twitching hole. 

“Paul..!” The hands tightened in Paul's hair and he shivered, enjoying the tiny bit pain. Daryl was going wild. It was just as he'd always dreamed. Paul was his imaginary lover, he was better. His tongue was hot and wet, thrusting in as far as it could go and wriggling against his inner walls. His moans rose in pitch, his dick throbbing and leaking, he felt so hot and... God, it was so amazing. A hand wrapped around his shaft and he bucked into it. “Fuck...”

Paul gently pushed two fingers in, moaning at how easily they slid in. He heard Daryl hiss softly and kissed his thigh. “Sorry, baby...”

“'m fine... s'good...” The hunter moaned, arching his back. “So good...”

Paul moaned back, kissing up his love's chest. “Like that, baby..?” He whispered, thrusting the fingers in and out and stroking the rock hard shaft. 

Daryl leaned up and kissed him deeply, rocking against his hands. “Want ya... want inside ya, Paul... please... need ya so bad.”

Paul groaned and bit Daryl's bottom lip, pulling the pillow out from under him. “Need you, too...” He slid his fingers out, licking up the juices and moaned at the taste. He watched Daryl fumble for the slick and pour a bit in his hand before stroking himself, spreading it thickly. Paul straddled his hips, grunting a bit when Daryl gently pushed those slick fingers in him, just to make sure he was still properly stretched. “I'm fine, Daryl... just, please, get in me...”

Daryl nodded and pulled his fingers out before grasping Paul's hips. Paul reached down, holding the hunter's member up while he pushed down on it, moaning out as the head breached him. It was a slow process. He hasn't had such a large cock in years. Daryl is very patient with him, rubbing his thighs soothingly as their hips meet. He keeps still, letting the scout adjust to his girth. 

“Mmn... so full...” Paul murmured, leaning down to nuzzle against Daryl's neck and nip the sweaty skin over his pulse point. He shifted his hips, testing the waters and moaned as the tip brushed against his sweet spot. He felt Daryl's knees bend and plant his feet firmly on the bed. Jesus sat up, reaching behind to grab those powerful knees. “Okay... I'm ready...”

Daryl nodded, taking hold of Paul's hips again and slowly starting to rock, pulling out until just the tip was left and then pushing back in slowly. Paul's back arched and he gasped out softly with each re-entry. The hunter kept up the slow pace for a few minutes until Jesus begged him to go faster. Daryl moaned softly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the scout's back. Jesus wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist, moaning out louder as that hard cock began spearing into him.

Jesus wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders, hands in his hair and kissing him deeply. He nipped the hunter's bottom lip and smirked, panting hotly. “Thought you were... gonna ravish me..?”

Daryl smirked. “Ya wanna be ravished?” He shifted his legs and rolled on top of the scout. He slid his arms under Paul's back to grab his shoulders and pounded into him, kissing and biting his neck. Paul arched up into him, scratching at Daryl's shoulders. 

“Oh God! Oh, Daryl... yes... harder...”

Daryl groaned and grunted against his neck. “Fuck... baby... I ain't gonna last much longer.” He thrust harder, pounding into the pliant body beneath him. He could feel the scout's finger nails in his skin and shivered. 

Paul moaned at the pet name. Daryl had only ever called him that once before, and Jesus was barely conscious enough to hear it. “M-Me too...” He reached down between their bodies to stroke himself, screaming out Daryl's name as he released, covering their stomachs with his cum. He felt Daryl's rhythm falter as his muscles contracted around him. The hunter grunted and sank his teeth into Paul's neck, thrusting once more before spilling inside him. “Oh, Daryl...” Jesus moaned softly, petting the hunter's hair and shoulders, holding him close and tight. 

Daryl panted, slowly pulling himself out and rolling onto the bed next to Jesus. Paul sighed and rolled over, cuddling against his hunter's side and chest. Daryl's arm wrapped around him, tight and possessive. The scout kissed and stroked his neck, rubbing their legs together. 

“I love you, Daryl...”

Daryl grabbed the sheet and covered them, kissing Paul's hair. “Love you, too... more than anythang in the world.”

Paul smiled, petting the hunter's stubbled jaw. “You called me baby...”

“Don't get used ta it...”

The scout giggled. “You usually call me 'hippie', 'little shit' or 'prick.' I think I like 'baby' the most.”

Daryl rolled over, pulling Paul closer to his chest. “Yeah?” He grinned, hand grabbing Paul's butt cheek and pushing their hips together. “You are a lil' shit sometimes.”

“I'm your little shit...” Paul moaned. 

“Damn right, ya are.” Daryl whispered and kissed his scout deeply.


	15. Ch. 15

Daryl waited on the porch for Paul to return from a run. It'd been four months since the night Paul told him about his traumatizing experience with a woman. The snow had melted completely bringing green grass and wonderfully warm temperatures in its wake. The winter had been long and they'd just about used up all the food they had in stock. Runs had been started up right away, each run longer than the next. Paul was due to return today after a full week away. They were supposed to have returned in the morning, but it was now nearing early evening and Daryl was getting nervous. 

“Daryl...”

The hunter looked up from cleaning his crossbow from his morning hunt and saw Rick walking down the sidewalk to the porch. “'ey, Rick.”

“Waiting on the husband?” Rick smirked. 

Daryl smirked back. “Waiting on the wife?” At the deputy's blush, he shook his head and looked back down at his precious weapon. “... They shoulda been back by now.”

“I know. I'm getting nervous, too. They work well together, Daryl. They won't let anythang happen to each other.” Rick took the chair to Daryl's left and leaned on his knees. “It was a far away mall, man. They probably just got held up on searching all the stores and getting the truck packed full.”

The hunter nodded with a sniffle. It wasn't just his worry for Paul that had him out of sorts. His cycle was three days late. He didn't want to think too much about it. There were all sorts of things that could cause it to be late. His stress over Paul being away. His age. Anything could be affecting it. Still... there was that night last month. They'd been making love in front of the fire place and the condom broke. He hadn't told Paul, he didn't want the man to worry. Daryl sighed and set his crossbow aside, leaning it against the wall under the window between the chairs. 

“... Michonne's pregnant.” Rick whispered suddenly. 

It took a moment for the statement to process in Daryl's tired brain. When it did, his head snapped to his friend so fast, he worried he gave himself whiplash. “What?”

The other man nodded, staring down at his hands. “We had sex on that first run. She thought it was close enough to her next cycle that she wouldn't get pregnant, but she's been throwing up and getting headaches for the last few weeks. She wanted to go on this run to find some prenatal vitamins and some baby things, maybe some pregnancy tests so we can confirm it.”

“Shit, man... ya'll happy bout it?”

“She is, but I'm... I'm scared, Daryl. After Lori... I don't know if I can do it again. She said with Andre she delivered vaginally no problems. Anythang can happen, though, y'know?” Rick whispered. 

Shit. Daryl hadn't thought of that. If he was pregnant, what if he needed a c-section? What if his body wasn't strong enough to deliver a baby vaginally? The hunter swallowed thickly. He needed Paul.

 

Paul, Michonne and Aaron didn't return until early the next morning. Daryl was still asleep when Paul walked into their room. He quietly removed his clothes and climbed into the bed, curling up against the hunter's back. He sighed softly, smiling as Daryl moaned and rolled around to hug him. 

“Missed ya..”

The scout smiled. “I missed you.” He ran a hand across Daryl's back and into his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. “I'm sorry we got back late. We had to stop several times cause Michonne was getting sick; and, on our way back, we came across a Wal-Mart. There was so much stuff, Daryl. I can't wait to show you what all I got for us. Michonne wants to go back in a few days and get some more.”

Daryl hummed sleepily. He was so tired, and Paul was so warm. He fell back asleep rather quickly to Paul whispered about the run. 

 

When Daryl woke up, it was still fairly early. Paul was still curled against him, breathing deeply in his slumber. He smiled, leaning up to kiss the man's lips softly. The scout didn't wake, so Daryl carefully climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. He relieved his bladder and then carefully figured himself, checking for menstrual bleeding and frowning when his finger came back clean aside from vaginal mucus. He sighed and washed his hands and brushed his teeth, then took a quick shower and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Paul woke up a few hours later and laid there in silence wearily. After a few minutes, he got up and took a shower and headed downstairs. Daryl's crossbow and vest were gone, so he figured the man was out hunting. After eating a quick breakfast, he made his way to Olivia's to help sort through all the supplies they'd brought and set aside Hilltop's half to be delivered later. He finished several hours later and took a shift on guard duty. He kept his eyes on the forest, searching for a hint of blue and black, searching for his beautiful hunter.

Daryl returned just before sundown, dragging a buck and a string of squirrel and rabbit. Jesus smiled and climbed down the ladder to open the gate for him. Daryl stepped inside and the gate shut behind him. Eugene came over to take his shift on guard and Paul helped the hunter carry the buck to their house for him to skin and gut. Together, they had it done in several hours, keeping some of the squirrel and rabbit meat and taking the rest to Olivia. They ate dinner and Rick and Michonne's and Michonne happily announced her pregnancy. Rick was less enthusiastic, but no one blamed him for it. Daryl was fairly quiet, his own worries blocking out his happiness for Michonne and Rick, though he didn't show it. 

They returned him after dinner and drinks and took a shower together. Laying in bed, Paul told Daryl more about the run and helping Michonne find the prenatal vitamins and starting to find baby items. When Daryl didn't say much, he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the man. 

“Daryl... are you alright? You've been really quiet today.”

Daryl sighed and looked up at him. “'m fine... jus a lot on mah mind.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

The hunter seemed to contemplate this, reaching up to rub at the whiskers on his cheek. “Nah... not jus yet.”

Paul nodded. “Alright.” He laid back down, cuddling into the hunter's chest and closing his eyes to sleep.

Daryl fell asleep shortly after him, only to wake half way through the night to his abdomen and thighs. He grunted and gently shoved Paul off his chest so he could get up and pad into the bathroom. Paul moaned softly and rolled over, blearily watching Daryl walk across the room. When the bathroom door shut, he figured the man was fine and closed his eyes to return to sleep. When Daryl dropped his pants, he sees tiny spots of blood on his underwear, and breathed a sigh of relieve. 

“'Bout damn time...” He muttered and reached under the sink for a tampon. He inserted it quickly and then went back into the bedroom for a fresh pair of underwear. 

Paul felt Daryl slid back into bed and curled right back up to him. “Okay, baby?” He muttered sleepily. 

“'m fine.” Daryl smiled, petting Paul's hair and relaxing to fall back asleep. Paul smiled back and kissed his chest before letting his eyes shut.

 

His cycle only lasted three days and was much lighter than usual. He figures he's just getting on in years and so he wasn't as fertile. His body was starting to deteriorate so his cycles would more than likely just stop fairly soon. Not that he cared. He'd been perfectly fine without the blood, cramps and bloating. A week after it stopped he was feeling very good. They'd had a very successful run and delivered the goods to Hilltop. Alex was finally moving on from Paul and dating Wes. Maggie was almost 7 months with a very healthy baby boy. 

Yes, everything was going good. 

When they climbed into bed, Daryl pulled Paul on top of him, kissing him deeply and hands caressing over his chest. Paul was a bit surprised, but he enthusiastically went with it, kissing back passionately and grinding down against him. Clothes were quickly shed, hands wandering and kisses sucking bruises into skin. Paul reached down to finger Daryl gently, moaning at the wet heat. 

“Fuck, baby... really want it, don't you?” He breathed, nipping Daryl's ear. 

Daryl arched into him, rocking his hips. “Paul... don't fuckin tease me...”

The scout chuckled, leaning down to kiss him softly. “If I do?”

“I'mma pin ya ta this bed 'n ya won't be able ta walk tomorrow.” Daryl growled. 

Paul moaned softly and pulled his fingers out. He reached to the table and fumbled for a condom, quickly sliding it on along with lube. Daryl wrapped his legs around the scout's waist and yanked him closer. The scout pushed himself in slowly, ignoring his hunter's whimpers for him to 'hurry the fuck up.' He wasn't going to hurt the man just because he was being impatient. When Paul finally began to move, the hunter leaned up and kissed him deeply, rocking with the scout and petting his hair and shoulders.

It didn't take them long. It'd been weeks since they were last able to do more than a quick hand job or rut against each other. Daryl released only after a few strokes of Paul's hand on his cock and the scout released shortly after him. When Daryl felt that warm gush of sperm in his walls, his eyes popped open. The condom... broke again... shit!

Paul sighed happily, slowly pulling out. Daryl reached down to remove the condom for him, not wanting the scout to see it was broken. Paul chuckled, nuzzling his neck and not paying attention as his hunter threw the condom into the trash by the bed. Daryl hugged him close, allowing their bodies to cool before pulling the sheet over them. The scout fell asleep shortly after. Daryl, however, remained awake. He squirmed a bit and flushed, feeling the cum leak out of him and onto his thighs. Fuck.

 

Two weeks later and the good feeling was gone. He couldn't keep anything down. Everything he ate tasted like crap and just the smell of cooking meat made him want to vomit. He couldn't even skin and gut his kills without throwing up. Paul noticed the change in his appetite and became worried. 

“Daryl, why don't you come with me to Hilltop and ask Dr. Carson to look at you?”

Daryl tensed, looking up from his bowl of oatmeal. It was about the only thing he could eat and hold down. “Uh... n-nah... I went and seen Denise... she's says it's jus a stomach bug. Gotta... let it run its course 'n what not.”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “... A stomach bug that lasts two weeks? I've never heard of one like that.”

“Well... y'know... it... comes 'n goes. Should pro'bly thoroughly clean the bathroom. 'm surprised ya haven't got it.”

“Mmhm...” Paul shook his head. He didn't believe a single word the archer was saying. “Alright... I'll see you tonight when I get back.” He said and kissed the man before leaving through the side door. 

When he got to Hilltop he met with Maggie. Her belly was getting so big. He smiled as he approached, hands immediately going to feel her stomach and the baby moving within. She smiled and let him. “He's settled into my ribs at the moment. I feel like he's trying to play a xylophone with his feet.”

Paul laughed. “My mom used to say the same thing about my sister. Of course, at that age, I had no idea what a xylophone was.”

They unpacked the truck and took everything into the house to sort through and deliver to the residents. Maggie, of course, just watched and pointed out where things went. Paul wouldn't let her do anything, not with the baby in her belly. When everything was delivered or placed on shelves in the stock room, he followed her to her office to sit and chat with her. When he started talking about Daryl's symptoms, she became quickly concerned. 

“Well, has he had his cycle recently?” She asked, hand rubbing over the top of her belly. 

Paul blinked. “Yeah... last month. He said it was a few days late and lighter than usual. He hasn't started this month, though.” It felt rather strange talking about Daryl's menstrual cycles with Maggie. He needed her advice, though, she'd known Daryl far longer than he has. 

“Are ya'll having protected vaginal sex?”

The scout blushed a bit. “Of course.”

“Hm... maybe Denise is right, then. Cause the only other thing I can think of is pregnancy.”

“P-Pregnancy? You think Daryl might be pregnant?”

She smirked at the flabbergasted look. “He has a vagina, he gets regular cycles, he has a boyfriend... yes, he could be pregnant. Have him come to Hilltop and talk to Dr. Carter if the symptoms continue.”

Paul nodded and went silent, staring down at his hands. How could Daryl be pregnant? They've always used a condom, Daryl made sure of that. He sighed. Unless... the baby wasn't his. Paul wanted to smack himself at the thought. Daryl would never cheat on him. He would sooner give up his crossbow or even shoot himself before cheating on Paul. He spent another hour talking with Maggie before making the trek home with Abraham. 

When he walked into their house, Daryl was asleep on the couch in the den, a book on his chest. He crept over to the hunter, peeking at the open book. 

'Signs and Symptoms of Pregnancy'

His heart jumped into his throat. So, even Daryl suspected he was pregnant. Where had he gotten that book? Carefully, he took the book from Daryl's limp fingers and turned it so he could look at what Daryl had been reading. It was a paragraph about how long you should wait before taking a test and when the best time to take it would be. The book stated to wait at least a week after a missed cycle to take a test. He turned the page and the next chapter started, talking about morning sickness and fatigue. 

It was like a light bulb clicking on in his head. Daryl hadn't been eating much lately and was taking a lot of naps. He didn't stay as late out hunting as he used to. Daryl's last cycle had been last month, and it had been late. If the hunter was indeed pregnant, he'd be at least three to four weeks along. He frowned, looking down on the slumbering hunter. He closed the book with a sharp snap, startling the hunter into awareness. 

“Paul..? When'd ya get back?” The hunter sleepily felt for the book, only to find it missing. He looked at the object in the man's hands and paled. 

“Daryl... do you think you're pregnant?” Paul asked outright, seeing no reason to beat around the bush on such an important matter. 

The hunter hesitated, before sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I dunno.”

“Well, you can't be. We've been careful and used a condom every time we have vaginal sex.” Paul couldn't help but smile as Daryl blushed a bit. He always got embarrassed when they talked about sex. “So, unless you've been-”

“Before ya say it, I ain't cheated.” The hunter glared up at him. “Can't even believe ya'd think I would be capable of it.” He stood up, snatching the book from Paul's hands. 

Paul swallowed thickly. “I'm sorry, Daryl... I'm just trying to think of how it could happen.”

“What? Never heard of a condom breakin?”

“Daryl, I think I would've noticed it a condom...” He trailed off, staring at Daryl's nervous expression. “How many times?”

“Twice... two weeks ago 'n then that night two months ago in front'a the fireplace.” The hunter whispered, looking down at his feet. 

Paul's eyes widened. So, Daryl could be a lot further along than he thought, possibly five to six weeks. “You got your cycle last month, though...” He whispered. 

“Yeah... three days late 'n it was more like spottin... this book says some women spot durin the first trimester b'fore it stops... 'n some women still get a cycle through out their pregnancy.” 

“... Do you want to test?'

“... Think I wanna see if I get mah cycle next week... if I don't... I'll test.” Daryl muttered, tossing the book onto the table by the couch. Paul nodded. It was a good plan.

Things were tense between them over the next week. Daryl had a lot of worry on his mind and Paul didn't know how to comfort him. Memories of lost loved ones, runs gone wrong, losing a deer he'd been tracking, Paul could comfort the man for things like those. The fear of carrying a baby in the apocalypse and at his age... Paul didn't even know where to start. The most he could do was give him soft, gentle touches through out the day and hold him at night. He would sit with him in the bathroom if he was throwing up or make him some oatmeal when he was nauseous, but they were almost out. He worried what the man would eat.

If he was pregnant, he would need to double his calorie intake to compensate for the baby. That was going to be difficult to do if nothing he ate stayed down, especially in the world they lived in now. They had plenty of food thanks to Hilltops farms and the successful runs they've had in the past; but, if Daryl couldn't hold it down or his body craved for something specific, he was going to lose weight. That would be bad for both his hunter and his baby. He sighed, staring down at the sleeping man in his arms. Now he understood what Rick was so scared of. 

Later that next week, Daryl's cycle hadn't started. He'd lost a little weight due to not eating very much and he was always too tired to go out hunting, not to mention the smell of blood and guts just made him want to vomit even more. He was on his way to Rick's house, dreading the awkward conversation he was about to have with Michonne. She'd brought back three boxes of pregnancy tests during her run with Paul several weeks ago, and he needed one of them. He worried they would be inconclusive, however. They were more than likely expired. If that was the case, he would have to go to Hilltop and just get a sonogram done. 

He knocked on the door and waited, sniffing a bit and rubbing his lips with one hand while the other rested on his hip, a habit he'd picked up from watching Rick do it all the time. Panicked, he suddenly thought he wasn't sure if Rick had told Michonne about him or not, so he wondered if maybe he should ask Rick to take one of the boxes for him. He was about to turn and hurry away when the door opened, revealing Rick. 

“Daryl, you know you don't have to knock.”

Daryl wanted to hug the man. “I know, but... it makes me mad when ya'll don't knock, so... y'know... bein respectful.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Rick blushed a bit, remembering the time he'd walked in on Daryl and Jesus making out on the staircase, Jesus' hand in the hunter's pants. He always made sure to knock now. He cleared his throat. “What can I do for you, brother?”

Daryl flushed a bit, swallowing nervously and rubbing his hands on his pant legs. “... Does... Michonne still have them pregnancy tests?” He whispered, glancing around, making sure no one was listening. 

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?” When Daryl's face turned even redder, the cop's eyes widened. “... Oh... uh... yeah... I think she does.”

“D-Did they work?”

Rick stepped back. “Come in, Daryl. I'm home alone at the moment.” The hunter stepped inside, glancing at his brother as Rick shut the door. “I thought you and Jesus were being careful.”

“We were, but... twice the condom broke on us. He-he didn't know. Only told him last week when...” He trailed off and Rick nodded in understanding.

“Well... the tests don't work, Daryl. They're expired. We had to go to Hilltop and get a sonogram done last week. She's eight weeks along.” Rick smiled a bit. 

“Shit.. I's worried about that.” Daryl leaned against the wall by the door, hands rubbing his eyes. 

“It's alright, Daryl. Dr. Carson is good at keeping a secret. If you don't want him telling everyone about you then he won't. Michonne doesn't want anyone knowing and Carson swore secrecy.” He paused, taking in his brother's distress. “What're you going to do if you are?”

“Can't exactly go ta an abortion clinic, can I?” Daryl's heart ached as soon as the words left his mouth. Lori had said practically the same thing to him on the Greene farm when he'd been laid up. 

“No... you can't.” Rick was definitely worried now. Not only could he lose the love of his life in child birth, he may lose his brother, too... just like he'd lose his wife. 

Daryl sighed, lowering his hands. “Guess I better go talk ta, Paul... see about headin ta Hilltop tomorrow.” He stood off the wall, taking in Rick's scared expression. “'ey... we'll be fine... me 'n Michie both. We got more now'n we did back then. We got good doctors, walls 'n plenty'a medical supplies.” He hugged Rick tightly, petting his curls. “Don't worry.” He whispered and pulled away. Rick nodded and Daryl left the house, making the trek back to his own place. 

Paul was waiting on the porch. He stood and followed Daryl inside. “Did she have them?”

“Yeah, but they didn't work.” Daryl took his boots off and turned to Paul. “We'll have ta go ta Hilltop 'n do a sonogram.”

Paul nodded. “We can go tomorrow and I'll talk to Carson, make sure he keeps it a secret... if that's what ya want.”

“I don't want the whole damn world knowin, Paul. I know they're your community, but they ain't mah family. Only people I want known are-”

“I know, Daryl... our family.” Paul stepped closer, emphasizing on 'our.'

Daryl faltered. “Paul, I didn't mean ta say ya aren't family.”

The scout smiled, reaching up to pet Daryl's cheeks. “I know, Daryl. Carson will keep it a secret because we ask him to.” He gently pulled the hunter into a hug, kissing his neck and rubbing his back. Daryl's arms wrapped around him and he sighed, feeling the tension that had been sticking around them melt away. 

 

The next morning they rode Daryl's bike out to Hilltop. Paul hadn't exactly been comfortable with it, especially if his hunter was indeed carrying his child, but Daryl grumped that the baby couldn't be any bigger than a damn peanut and the vibrations of the motorcycle wouldn't affect it. So Paul he gotten on behind him and they made the two hour trek to Hilltop. The gates opened and Daryl slowed to a stop just inside. Paul got off and waited for Daryl to walk the bike away from the gates and park it by the house. They walked to Caron's medical trailer and Paul knocked. 

Carson answered not too long after. He smiled. “Jesus, Daryl... what can I do for you?”

Paul smiled. “We have a request. Can we come in and talk in private?”

“Of course. Come on in.” He stepped away from the door and let them in. “We're alone, so don't worry about eavesdroppers.” He shut the door once Daryl was inside. “So, what's your request?”

“Harlan, what we're about to tell you is a very sensitive matter and it cannot get out. I beg you to please, keep it a secret.” Paul whispered and Carson nodded. “We believe... Daryl may be pregnant and ask that you do a sonogram.”

The doctor's eyes turned to the nervous hunter standing just behind Paul, almost as if hiding. He wanted to ask how that could be possible, but Paul's eyes begged him not to, so he bit his tongue. “Of course. Come back here.” He turned and walked to the back of the trailer where his sonogram machine was. “Hop up, Daryl... and lift your shirt, please.” He patted the examination table before reaching to turn the machine on.

Daryl hesitated before lifting himself to sit down and lay back, slowly lifting his shirt up. Paul came up to stand next to him. Carson grabbed a tube of gel and spread it over Daryl's lower abdomen. Daryl's stomach twitched from the cold and Carson smiled a bit and apologized softly. He took the wand from the computer and pressed it down on the gel, spreading it around a bit before pressing harder and searching for the fetus. Daryl closed his eyes, too nervous to look. It took the doctor a couple minutes, but then he smiled. 

“There it is.”

Paul's breath caught, staring in amazement at what Carson was pointing at on the screen. “Daryl... look...” He whispered. 

Daryl slowly opened his eyes and looked at the screen. He squinted a bit, eyes searching out what Carson was pointing out. After a moment, he saw what Paul was so amazed it. He tried to be happy, but all he felt was deep set worry and dread.

“It's not too big right now. It's no bigger than a lentil or a pea.” Carson smiled.

“Does it have a heart beat, yet?”

“Not yet. Daryl's only about six weeks along. The baby won't have a heart beat until eight weeks. If you want to come back in two or three weeks, we can try to find it for you.” Carson smiled and started hitting a few buttons.

Paul nodded excitedly and smiled down at Daryl. His smile fell. Daryl was staring at the screen, tears in his eyes and dread in his eyes. “Daryl...”

Daryl smacked Caron's hand and the wand away. He lowered his shirt and climbed off the examination table, pushing past Paul and leaving the trailer. Paul swallowed thickly, ignoring Carson's sympathetic expression. The machine whirred suddenly.

“Thank you, Harlan. You'll keep it a secret?” Paul asked. 

“Of course.” Carson said, handing the two print outs to Paul.

Paul's hand shook as he took them. “... Thank you.” He put them in his coat pocket and turned to go find Daryl. 

Daryl walked to the back of Barrington House, needing to be alone for a moment. He wiped the tears away angrily, pacing about and punching the brick wall of the house. How could he have been so careless? How could he have let this happen? He'd watched Lori suffer through her pregnancy. All the sickness, the aches and pains, the weakness and hormones. Then it had cost him the life of a very dear friend. He leaned against the wall, sobbing now, sliding down until his ass hit the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. I'm going to be writing a part two that focuses on Daryl's pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of Lori, but I don't hate her. I was going to use Carol to be the first to find out, but I decided to use Lori instead. Their brief relationship will be purely platonic. I don't know if I got the length of Lori and Rick's marriage correct, so let me know if I didn't. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I've never written a TWD fanfic before, so I'm trying my best.


End file.
